The Last Reality
by leonsgriever69
Summary: What would happen if, even after each world was saved, there was still a crisis? The worlds of Final Fantasy VII, VIII, IX, and X have clashed and the heroes of each world must join forces whether or not they want to...
1. A New Beginning

Hi! This the first fan fiction that I've put up on here. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own theFinal Fantasy series at all, nor it's characters. If I did, well, let's not go there.

_**The Last Reality**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**A New Beginning**_

The light of the moon woke Rinoa from the sweet dream and brought her back into the world of wakening. She felt the warmth of a strong arm around her waist and the closeness of his body beside her. The moonlight that shone through the window reflected on the ring on her right hand. She sighed with a small smile as she saw the beautiful diamond glitter in the light.

Squall, her lover, her savior, her knight, had proposed to her two months ago, and they were to have a quiet, traditional wedding in six months. Six months. She only had six months until she could finally be with this man for eternity.

He had proposed to her in a most uncharacteristic fashion. At the yearly ball that Laguna threw, he had gotten up in front of several hundred and claimed his love for her and popped the question right then and there. Of course, she had said yes. She couldn't have refused even if her life had deepened on it. Their friends had congratulated them and Laguna was in tears for the rest of the night. Rinoa had been, too. Now, they simply had to wait only a few more months….

Rinoa turned her head to see if he was still sleeping peacefully. He was. Ever since he had been promoted to Headmaster, he was sleeping less and less. Rinoa had to constantly worry about him. Paper work, wedding plans, and the running of a Military Academy were thoughts that permanently blanketed his mind. She did all she could do to help him relax, but there was only so much she could do. For the most part, she just stood as his support, his aid, and his only comforting thought. And to be that for him was enough.

He stirred slightly beside her, and she felt the soft, velvet touch of his lips against her shoulder.

"Are we awake?" She whispered, a bit amused.

"Unfortunately," Came his agitated reply. She knew very good and well that he did not want to get up and go to work. Not yet, anyway.

"Do you want me to get you some breakfast?" She turned to face him. He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. The prickly stubs of his unshaven chin stuck the sensitive flesh of her neck.

"No, not right now. Just stay here. I'm not ready to start another day." He sighed, the warm breath sending shivers down her spine. She slipped her arms around his neck. He felt hot. A little hotter than normal. True, he had a high body temperature, but this was somewhat different.

"Are you okay?" The young twenty-three year old asked. He nodded and allowed himself to be taken away by her touch and scent. He loved this woman with all his heart and was impatient as he was forced to wait.

"Rinny," He mumbled, drowsy. "I love you." Every time he said that to her, she felt her heart leap around inside her chest doing back flips and cartwheels and somersaults.

"I love you, too." She whispered the words softly but she knew he heard them. He drifted away back into sweet, much needed slumber as she held him close to her, completely unaware that they were being watched.

"They have to be warned!" A young, brown haired woman exclaimed. "We must alert them of the danger before _they_ strike!"

"And how do you alert the heroes of four completely different worlds without causing utter panic?" The harsh, scratching voice of an older man who had been through many battles in his lifetime snapped at her. She turned to frown at him.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Let them figure it out! What can we do to stop that finicky bastard from attacking them anyway?" A loud, cocky, obnoxious male voice was heard in the background, laughing.

"Friend, we should step into fate's path and come to the aid of those we care about, for this will effect them as well." A kind, softer male voice countered to the one before.

"Yes!" The brown haired female voice exclaimed in agreement.

"How, then?" The harsh, scratchy man's voice was heard again. "How do we alert them?"

"Link the worlds." She answered confidently.

_I was afraid I would lose you all over again. I was afraid that you had come back to only be a dream once again. But now I know. This is real. YOU are real…_

"Yuna!" In his constant, cheery manner, Tidus waved a hand in front of Yuna's blank face. "Earth to Yuna! Earth to Yuna!"

"Huh?" She turned to face him, completely unaware that she had been daydreaming. The young couple sat at the water's edge on Besaid's shore. It was a beautiful day. Nothing seemed to be able to go wrong today. Spira was at peace, the two once feuding groups were in harmony, and there were no signs of trouble.

"You dazed out again." He laughed that hearty little chuckle of his. He gave her a heart-warming smile that she loved.

"Sorry. I'm just enjoying the day." Yuna flicked a strand of hair out of her eyes and dug her feet into the white sand.

"Uh-huh," He added and put his arm around her tenderly.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled, searching for the man she loved. He poked his spiky head around the corner of their house Nibelheim. They had been together since the defeat of Sephiroth about six years ago.

"Yeah?" He asked, shaking the long blond locks out of his blue-green eyes.

Tifa smiled warmly. "Just making sure you're still around."

Cloud laughed before responding, "Listen, Tifa, it's been six years. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere." He walked to her and pulled her to his arms. "I'm here. He can't hurt me anymore. He's gone. We finished him. I'm no longer under his control."

She nodded and clung to him.

" Good, morning, your Majesty." Steiner saluted Queen Garnet. She smiled and gave a low bow to the Captain of the Pluto Knights.

"And how are you, Steiner?" She asked. She wore a white old-fashioned gown fit for her position. A crown of garnets sat upon her black hair.

"Ah, couldn't be better, your Majesty!" He replied brightly. His eyes then caught sight of a figure moving down the grand hall of the newly built castle of Alexandria. " Here's comes Zidane, your Majesty. He looks nicely, don't you think."

Zidane joined the two with a look of utter distaste. He glanced down at himself in such fancy clothes. Steiner had insisted that he look the part if he was to be living with Garnet.

"I look like a freak!" He moaned. "I feel like one, too. Dagger, do I have to wear this?" He turned to the giggling young woman.

"You look handsome, Zidane." She told him, only to receive a mocking scowl.

"I didn't know you could polish up so well, _Sir Zidane._" Steiner enjoyed Zidane's torture.

"Watch it, Rusty!" He yelled. "And don't call me 'sir!'" He tugged and pulled at the clothes.

"Zidane, the others will be here shortly. Come on," Garnet grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the laughing Steiner before he hurt him.

"Just you wait, Rusty! Just you wait!" Zidane yelled as he was pulled away.


	2. Strange Things

Well, hi! This is my first fan fiction that I've posted. I hope you all like it. It's basically a crossover of four of the best additions of the Final Fantasy series, in my opinion. It's a crossover of Final Fantasy 7, 8, 9, and 10. I may add 10-2 later. I haven't really decided yet. Let me know what you people think. I'm open for constructive criticism, but please, no evil flamers. I'm not exactly the best writer in the world and I know that! Please RR! Thanks! Oh, and one more thing, I have put this under FF8 because it concentrates more on them than it does the other games. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, VIII, IX, or X…. If I did, I would be having too much fun. Can you say FFVIII-2? Whoo-hoo! Sequel!

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Strange Things**_

A cloaked figure slipped into a dark and musty room. The figure was apparently looking for someone or something.

"It's nice of you to finally decide to show up," Came a cold, merciless voice from the depths of the room's shadows. "Not only are you late, but I take you don't have what I requested of you." One could hear a pin drop as the figure refused to answer.

A grimace of smile found its way onto the pale face of the one who was obviously in charge. "Once again, you have failed me. I do not see why I continue to place trust in you." The other came into what little light the room had to offer. It was a man. Or, it seemed like a man. One might have said that he had the indication that there was another race in his blood. "As you know, if you fail me, you fail the Great One. The Great One does not like to be failed."

The cloaked figure felt a hard lump in the throat. The man continued to come closer with that deadly smile that chilled to the bone. It was the look of a mad man. The figure averted eye contact with the other's cold, heartless eyes.

"I shall give you one last chance. This should be easy for you. Find out as much information as you can on the four worlds. Report back here when you have discovered _useful_ data. Those heroes must be eliminated, but that can not be done until the Great One commands it." He turned his back to move back into the shadows. "Oh, and failure is futile."

The cloaked figure watched as the man resumed back to his place in the shadows. With that, the cloaked figure left the room in the same way that had been entered. A new task had been issued. A data hunt. What sort of data, though? The current lives of the targets, their weaknesses, their strengths, what they value most? What was it? If failure came again, the result would be deadly.

A slight sigh escaped around the edge of the hood around the mysterious person's face. The heavy material of the cloak hid a weapon as well as an identity that had been forgotten on its home world. All the pain that been caused, all the misery would soon be repaid to those who deserved it. It was only a matter of time…

"Rinny! Rinny! Rinny!" A very hyper active Selphie came rushing to Rinoa's side. It has been five years since the defeat of Ultimecia, and still, Selphie held her never-ending bounds of energy. She grabbed Rinoa by the arm and dragged her away from the comforting presence of her knight.

Squall stood in his office looking quite dumbstruck. Selphie had just waltzed in there and whisked away his fiancée. He shook his head and sat behind the desk, getting started on the day's workload.

"Selphie!" Rinoa exclaimed. Her friend had dragged her away, well out of earshot of anyone. "What was that for?"

Selphie crossed her arms over her chest, looking serious. "We need to talk wedding plans." She stated simply.

Rinoa laughed. "Is that all? Gee, Selphie. I thought it was something important!" The look on Selphie's face told her that the perky girl was not amused.

"Rinny, have you and Squall even _talked_ about the wedding?"

"Of course we have, Selphie! This is a wedding we are talking about! You know, when two people take part in eternal bonds? Surely you've heard of it?" Rinoa was trying to joke with her friend.

"Yes! I have!"

"Don't worry about it. Squall and I have it covered. We know exactly what we want." Rinoa gave Selphie a reassuring smile as the two now headed for the Cafeteria.

"What exactly do you two want? Is it gonna be big and fancy?"

Rinoa shook her head. No, she most definitely did not want a big, fancy wedding. She wanted something small and quiet and respectful. "No, I'm afraid not, Selphie. We are heading more towards the quiet and small type of wedding. Neither one of us want something huge."

"Talking wedding plans, I take it?" A very orderly, big sister voice was heard behind the two.

Rinoa and Selphie turned around to face Quistis Trepe. She wore her usual SeeD instructor attire.

"Somewhere along those lines," Rinoa answered with a smile. Lately, the only thing she could do was smile. Everything in her life felt so right, so perfect.

" That's good, and it's about time, too. What have you and Squall decided?" Quistis asked the raven-haired young woman.

"We both want a small, quiet wedding. We've been talking about maybe having it at Winhill. I don't really mind actually. As long as we get married, I'm happy."

"Why Winhill?" Selphie asked.

Rinoa shrugged. "I'm not sure. Squall was the one who had suggested it. I think that he just maybe wants to be close to his mother. I don't know."

"Maybe. Who really knows? He's changed quite a lot in five years," Quistis stated.

"Oh, yeah!" Selphie agreed. Rinoa nodded. He had changed a lot, and she was the one responsible. Well, at least _this time_ she was being blamed for a good thing.

" Hey, Squall!" Zell bounded into the young Headmaster's office with a hot dog in each hand. "What are you planning on doing today?" He plopped himself down in a chair next to the desk that Squall was currently working at.

Squall arched an eyebrow at the combat artist. "Zell, what do you think I'm planning on doing today?" He sighed as his eyes fell on the mess of papers and folders that would keep him stuck up in his office for eternity. _Oh, what fun!_ He could hardly wait.

"Um…Paperwork?" He nodded towards the messy desk.

Squall Leonhart wasn't one to have a messy anything. He usually kept things very neat, but with all the folders, notes, reports, and other writing that found its way onto his desk made it extremely difficult to keep it clean.

_Hyne, I need a vacation…_

" Dude, you need to get out of this office!" Zell tried to hide the amusement in his tone, but found it increasingly difficult.

"No, Zell. I need a vacation." Squall sighed.

"So take one!" Zell offered. "After all, you are the Headmaster. You call the shots now, remember?"

"I don't' think it's that easy, Zell," Squall countered as politely as he could. "Who would take up my job while I'm gone? I know that nobody really wants it."

"Is that how you got stuck with it?" Zell asked. Squall looked up at him with tired eyes to give him a rather evil glance.

"Probably," He muttered with distaste.

Zell and Squall sat in silence until a thought came to Zell. "Hey Squall? You haven't heard from Cid in a while, have you?"

"No," Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen the old Headmaster since he promoted Squall about three years ago. "No, I haven't heard from him. Why do you ask?"

Zell shrugged. "I was just wondering. Do you think we should be worried?" He showed a bit of concern for the old man.

Squall dismissed the idea. "Zell, I don't think we have anything to be worried about. He's probably fine. I would wager that he is at the orphanage with Edea living a nice, retired life without the burden of running the Garden."

Zell laughed. "Is that what you hope to do? Retire like that with no care in the world?"

"Something like that," He replied with a smirk. He wanted to retire to some quiet place with very few people, live out the rest of his days in the sun, without having to worry about a crater full of paperwork that kept him stuck at a desk all day that never got smaller. And of course, he wanted Rinoa by his side.

"'Something like that,' huh?" The martial artist stood and decided to leave his companion in peace to finish his work. "Well, I'll see ya later man. Have fun!" With that he left the office to do something constructive.

_Have fun? Squall thought. Sorry, Zell, but that is utterly impossible when it comes to this job. When I was promoted, sitting at a desk all day sucking down pot after pot of black coffee was the LAST thing I expected I'd be doing. Well, I guess some things just aren't what they seem, are they?_

Squall shook his head and concentrated on the work that needed to be done.

"Link the worlds!" The young woman clad in pink exclaimed. "It's the only thing we can do to help them! They must band together to destroy this!"

"You can't link the worlds that easily! You can't take two people from one world and drop them in another! If that is done, the balance will be upset!" The man with the harsh tone was back to clash with the young woman.

"Then we must have those who are chosen to switch places!" She insisted.

"Switch places?" He asked.

"Yes, my friend," The kind man spoke softly. "To keep the balance, we have them switch places. The only problem is that we can only pull through two per world."

"So, who's gonna be?" The cocky man asked. "Who are we gonna band together?"

"They have to be the strongest of each group." The young woman thought carefully. "It has to be Cloud, Tifa, Squall, Rinoa, Zidane, Garnet, Yuna, and Tidus. They are the strongest. They will know how to fight this."

The soft man nodded. "They are the ones to defeat this. They will be the ones who shall crossover."

"They have their flaws, though. And several of them have a hard time trusting new people. How can this get done if they don't trust each other? This will, at first, provide problems. It might even cause arguments." The harsh man asked, not fully agreeing with this solution, if it even counted as a solution.

"Then we'll just have to give them a little push, won't we? We'll do what we can to help them." The young woman said, refusing to give up. "Would you rather we do nothing? They may have their flaws, but they are the strength we need to finish this once and for all. They will be forced through many difficult tasks, but if they can learn to trust one another, they will make it through. We can rely on them. We have to rely on them rather you like it or not."

"You have made your point, but this still seems too risky. We will be mixing and matching four different worlds together. Not only do we have to worry about those who will leave their home worlds to fight this for us, but we also have to worry about those who will take their places to keep the balance." The harsh man thought considerately. "What of those? How will we deal with that?"

"We cannot leave them to adjust to a new world alone. They will have our assistance, as well." Again the young woman had countered and beaten the other man.

"Just whose side are you on anyway? Always coming up with arguments!" That cocky man was heard.

"I stand with you, but I don't like this idea. I don't like the crossover." He frowned and his glasses slipped down his nose ever so slightly.

"It's the only choice we have. It's the only way to beat this. We have to strike first. We cannot continue to stall like this, worrying about whether or not we like this! We cannot let them trap our only hope before we have the chance to challenge!" She was becoming aggravated and that was not her style at all. She did not lose her temper like this.

"It's our only choice, huh? Those words sound familiar." He shook his head and walked away. "Fine. Do what you think is right, but contact those who will fight first. Let them know what they are getting into. The worlds will be at an uproar, but this is our only choice, isn't it?" There was slight pain in the man's voice as he left.

" We must hurry. We have little time to crossover." The young woman spoke to her companions. "We have little time…"

A/N: Well, there's chapter two. I should probably explain a few things. This will focus on FF8 more than 7, 9, or 10(10-2). Most of the outer crossover action will take place in FF8, but I will have some in the other worlds if that's what you all want. Let me know. And do you think I could ask for a favor? Could someone please be an editor for me? I need it kinda badly. Or someone who has ideas of things that should happen. Actually, if anyone has any ideas, email me and I'll definitely take your ideas into consideration. My pen name is also my AIM and yahoo screen name, so if anyone can't reach me on my email, just IM me if I'm on. I'd really appreciate it. Thanx bunches and Later Days!


	3. Vacation Time

Hiya! Here's Chapter Three! It'll probably get longer from here. Just a warning! Oh, hey, a reviewer brought to my attention an interesting question: "How can you add 10-2 if 10 is there?" I'd just like to say that yes I do plan to have Paine in this story, along with Leblanc, Gippal, and a few others. Thanks for the question, I should have made that more clear. Anyway, how 'bout if I stop yappin' like Laguna and start the new chapter? "Booyaka!"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the Final Fantasy series or Square. I do however own…. Wait! What do I own? Hmm…. Thinks…. Continues to think…. It's on the tip of my tongue! Oh, drumstix! Can I get back to you all on what I own? I gotta think some more…

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Vacation Time**_

"I can't take it anymore!" Squall yelled, slamming his fist down on the desk. His sudden outburst sent millions of papers flying in all different directions. Xu came running into his office, and as soon as she saw the mess, rolled her eyes.

"Are we having problems this morning, _Headmaster?_" She struggled ever so slightly to keep her voice calm of laughter. Squall let out a low growl, and just for kicks, knocked the rest of his papers off his desk, along with everything else.

"Me? Having problems?" He looked up at her and then added, "As a matter of fact, I am. My 'problem' seems to be all this _damned_ paperwork. Sitting around all day is the LAST thing I want to do! Do you really want to know how much sleep I have lost worrying about all the crap I need to get ready for, all the conformations I need to give for the remodeling of Garden, and all this other load of shit!" He yelled. Xu flinched at Squall's angry tone. She had never seen him quite this angry.

"Would you like me to get Rinoa?" She whispered. The sound of her name seemed to calm him, but still looked as livid as ever.

"No, don't pull her out of her class. 'Cause then I'll have to find someone to watch her class for her." He spat out.

"Is there anything I can get you then?"

"No. I…I think I just need a walk." He grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the messy office. Xu was quick to get out of his way. She had a hunch that he was going to be out for a while, and she just hoped that a walk would calm him down a bit.

Turning back to the mess he had created, she sighed. The least she could do was clean up the ten billion papers that were flung everywhere. Either that or have his bad mood linger even longer.

"Oh, Hyne. He needs to get away from here." She said aloud.

"Who needs to get away from here?" Someone spoke from behind her. Xu jumped about five feet. A soft chuckle came from her the one who had surprised her. She turned around to see Quistis lingering in the doorway.

"No, really. Who needs to get away? Surely not our _paperwork-loving_ Headmaster." She faked shock with a hint of sarcasm.

"You heard, huh?" Xu frowned. _Just how loud was he?_

"Xu, I'd be highly surprised if the people in FH _didn't_ hear him." She replied walking over to help her.

"He was that loud?" She had to suppress a giggle.

"No, not at all. He wasn't loud. He just made a thunderstorm in a tin can sound like a pin dropping."

"Oh!" She moaned. "Is there anything we can do for him? Anything we can do to make him enjoy this a little more?"

"Precisely what I was thinking." Quistis gave her a sly smile. "I think I have just the thing…"

_Meanwhile…_

Squall went as fast as he could to get out of that accursed building. He couldn't stay in there any longer and sit for nine to ten hours if he wanted to keep his sanity. Once outside, he was able to breathe a little better. He ran a hand through his hair as way to calm himself down. Which proved to be a greater task than one would come to think.

_Why, Leonhart? Why? Why in Hyne's name did you accept that offer for Headmaster? Why didn't you just stay Commander? Just how stupid can you be, Leonhart? He thought bitterly to himself. That, however, was a good question. Why had he accepted that promotion? Cid had told him he could stay Commander. Why? Only Hyne knows why…_

He had no true destination. His only current thought was to stay away from there for as long as humanly possible. _Well, maybe not THAT long. Rinoa might get worried…_

He chuckled at the thought of Rinoa going up to his office looking for him, only to be told that he wasn't there and hadn't been there in several hours. He could almost picture what face she would give him. She'd probably give him a 'I've been worried! Don't EVER do that again!' and then followed up by a few obscenities.

Squall finally decided that he would walk down to Balamb and spend a few _calming_ hours there until he felt that he had to go back to Garden. Maybe a card game with Zell's Ma would help. She knew how to adjust to his moods, not to mention she made the best goodies on the planet.

He smiled for the first time all morning.

_Back at Garden…_

It was lunchtime and it would have been an understatement to say that Rinoa was hungry. Her first objective was to get up to Squall's office and see what he wanted to do. Then, to drag him, whether or not he really wanted to go, down to the Cafeteria for lunch.

As she approached his office, she heard the two distinct voices of Xu and Quistis. She smiled.

"Plotting something are w-" But she cut herself off as she noticed that there was a very vital person missing from the room. "Where's Squall?"

Xu silently cursed herself for not hearing someone coming. She had been too busy listening to Quistis' foolproof plan. "Um…well, you see, Rinny…..eh…he kinda….left."

This caught Rinoa slightly off guard. "What do you mean by 'he left?'" She asked, cocking her head to the side ever so slightly.

"Rinoa, one might say he _lost it _earlier." Quistis answered for the struggling Xu.

"Lost it? Lost what? Something important?" Rinoa was so confused.

"If you count his temper as losing something important." Xu shrugged with a little frown.

Rinoa slapped her hand to her forehead. _Oh, no, he didn't!_ "He didn't leave Garden, did he?"

The two woman nodded.

"The gatekeeper said he saw him frantically leaving about an hour and a half ago. Said he was probably headed for Balamb." Xu answered. She was afraid that Rinoa might be mad at her for letting him leave in such a fashion and was relieved to see a smile form at the corners of her mouth.

"Rinoa, I'm sure he's fine. He just had to get out of this office for a little while before he went berserk." Quistis laid a hand on Rinoa's shoulder.

_Went..? This place has him ornery at home. I don't want to see him like this anymore. Isn't there anything that can be done?_

"We've already considered those options, Rinoa." Quistis look of concern spread across her face and immediately knew what she was thinking.

"Huh?"

"We want to do something for him, too. We all know how much he hates 'babysitting an office,' as he calls it. So, Xu and I have devised a plan, but we'll need your help as well."

"I hardly helped. Quistis brought it to me. She's the one who came up with the idea." Xu corrected.

Quistis waved away the comment and waited for a response from her friend.

"I'll do what I can. I don't want him like this anymore."

_Literally Hours Later…_

Rinoa was waiting for Squall in their dorm when he came in. He had stopped by his office only to find it locked and no one around. Needless to say, his mood hadn't quite improved since that morning.

"Where have you been?" She struggled to keep herself calm. She was on the verge of strangling him for worrying her like that. Xu and Quistis had both expected him to be back within a few hours of his leaving, not until nightfall.

"You're mad aren't you?" He asked, avoiding eye contact with her. She sat at the table in the small kitchen area. From what he could tell, she had something to eat ready for him.

"Not mad, worried. There is a difference, you know." She sounded concerned but calm. Maybe too calm for his liking. He thought she was going to give him a 'I've been so worried about you! Why didn't you tell someone where you were going!' and for once, he was wrong.

That never came. Instead, she just went about the things she normally did. At the current moment, she was grading papers from her Sorceress Wars and World Affairs classes. She had become a instructor only two years ago, but already, she was a favorite among the students. However, most of the male students knew to respect another man's _territory_, as there was no "Heartillies" group.

"Listen, Rin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stay out so late. I just had to get away. I'm sorry." He walked over to her and sat down across from her. She looked up and gave him an understanding smile.

"Are you all right?" Her hand found it's way to his. "You did have me worried. Xu and Quistis were expecting you back soon after your outburst."

"I knew that would come." He let out a small chuckle. Rinoa cocked her head in confusion. He had no choice than to try and explain. "Ah, well, I had this feeling that you would give some sort of lecture about leaving and staying out so late like I did. I just wasn't expecting it quite like this."

"Just be glad I care." She whispered. He nodded.

There was a slight awkward silence. He wasn't sure what to say to her.

Finally, Rinoa had enough of the quiet, "Pack your bags." She commanded with a tone he had never heard her use before.

"What?" He exclaimed. "Hey! This is MY dorm, Rin! You can't-"

She cut him off, "No! No! No! That's not what I meant! I guess I should have said it a little bit differently." She sighed.

"That would help." He nodded, still confused as Hell.

"Pack your bags. We're going on a little vacation." She watched as a near excited expression made its way to occupy his face.

"A little vacation?" He loved the way the words rolled off his tongue. It almost had the same effect on him as saying 'I love you' to her did.

"That's right. A _vacation._ Quistis set everything up for us. The train, who will watch over Garden, everything. _She took care of everything. _You finally get to relax and recover any lost sleep." A wide smile took over his face along with a look of content. But that all disappeared as a thought hit him.

"What about you?"

"I'm coming with you. Quistis has found an instructor to take care of my students while we're gone. Now, stop worrying and go get your things. Our train leaves in an hour."

"What!" He exclaimed. "We're leaving tonight?"

"Of course. Quistis decided that sooner is better." She pushed him towards the bedroom. "Now hurry up! We don't have all night."

"Remind me to tell Quistis that's she's my favorite person in the world when I see her, okay?" He placed a kiss on Rinoa's cheek. "But, she ain't got nothing on you."

"Whatever!" She laughed. "Just get your stuff!"

_At The Train Station In Balamb…_

"Quistis, I owe you a lot." Squall told the blonde as she ushered the couple onto their train. "Anything you want, you name it!"

"Yes, yes. I heard you the first thousand times. Get on that train before it leaves without you two!" She had to shove him. "Have fun! And, Squall, you better be in a happier mood when you get back!"

"Oh, I will, Quistis! I will. Thank you!" He called back to her.

_The train bound for Deling City is now boarding. I repeat, the train bound for Deling City is now boarding. _

"That's out cue!" Rinoa pulled him into the train with one last wave to Quistis.

There was a slight jerk as the train left the station. They were on their way to a week of rest and relaxation.

They were on the train almost all night as it made its way to Deling. From Deling, they took a car to Winhill. Their final destination. There they would be staying at the house beside Raine's old pub for an entire week. No one except Quistis, Xu, and few select few knew the exact location of the couple. Communication to the Headmaster was prohibited. Only one word was focused on Squall's mind: relaxation.

_In A Darker Place…_

The cloaked man prepared to leave the current world to head to another. He needed data on the enemy. Although, he still hadn't figured out what kind of data he was supposed to recover. He wondered if he was just supposed to watch for an signs of the challengers. Surely they would try to gain help from these worlds? But, wouldn't that upset the balance? How would they overcome that problem? He figured he would watch these worlds and see if the challengers tried to make contact.

He stepped up to the portal. Oh, he hated these time warps! He'd been doing this sort of thing now for two years, and still, he couldn't get the hang of the damned world portals. He shut his eyes, clenched his teeth, and balled up his fists as he stepped into the swirling light.

Within seconds, he was standing on ground that he knew too well. He hated this place. He hated this world and everyone in it. They had taken everything away from him. To see this entire world blown to tiny bits would make his day.

He sighed and began to walk. He needed to find that bastard and keep an eye on him. He needed to find Leonhart…

_Back At Garden…_

Selphie bounded to the Cafeteria. It was early in the morning and she was just as perky as ever. She loved the start of a brand new day. It was something about the way every new day brought new challenges and new ideas made her eagerly await tomorrow.

The ever-happy girl skipped over to where Quistis, Xu, Zell, and Irvine currently sat. But she stopped when she saw that Squall and Rinoa weren't with them.

"Good morning everyone!" She exclaimed causing them to jump.

"Morning, Sefie!" Irvine said with the same tone of excitement, though it was a little stretched.

There were a few mumbles of the same greeting.

"Hey! Where's Rinny and Squall? Have they already gotten up?" She asked.

Quistis could have slapped herself as she had let herself forget to tell Selphie. "Oh, drats! Selphie, I'm sorry. I forgot. They left last night. Xu and I decided that Squall needed a small vacation. They'll be gone all week."

"Once again, it was all Quistis' idea. I hardly helped." Xu said for about the sixth time that morning. And again, Quistis waved the comment away.

"They're gone?" Selphie whimpered. "You mean, for all WEEK?" She felt like she could cry.

There were nods and a few muttered yeah's.

"Selphie, they'll just be gone for one tiny little week," Zell said, trying to cheer the girl up. When she was down, she was down. "Plus, Squall really needs this. He really needs some time away."

"Okay. But they better only stay away a week!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sure that they will. Besides, Squall knows he can't put his job off any longer." Xu agreed.

"Speaking of, who's taking over while he's gone?" Irvine asked, tipping his cowboy hat.

"Quistis," Xu answered.

The blonde turned quickly to her. "Me? What? That wasn't the original plan!"

"It was your idea, and you're the only one who knows just how to run this place besides him." Xu used one of those tones that clearly said, 'This is how it's going to be, and there's nothing you can do to change it!'

"Do I have to? That job isn't worth a pitcher of warm spit!" Quistis complained.

"Well, that's putting it nicely," Irvine commented.

"Well, it's not! Why do you think he hates it so badly? All you do is sit in an office all day with a bunch of papers!" Quistis shrieked.

"Oh, come on, Quistis. Please? It's only for a week!" Xu begged. "Please? Please? PLEASE!"

"Oh, all right, but only a week! No longer!" Quistis folded her arms over her chest. "And some things are going to change!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

_What have I gotten myself into? _

"Oh, thank you, Quistis! I knew I could count on you!" Xu exclaimed as she jumped up from the table, and before Quistis could change her mind, Xu was out of the Cafeteria.

"Quisty, Quisty, Quisty!" Selphie shook her head. "Quisty, what have you gotten yourself into?" She giggled.

"Yes, I know. I just realized that." Quistis sighed. "I seem to be a very reliable person, don't I?"

"Yep!" Selphie nodded. "Hey, don't look so down. Sometimes that can be a good thing! Just think of the benefits!"

"I think I would've taken the pitcher of warm spit," Zell frowned.

_The Challengers…_

"Has it all been decided?" A soft voice of a young woman was heard. It, however, wasn't the woman in pink. It was a slightly older woman, but a real beauty.

"Yes. It has all been decided. We must inform those who are going to fight. They have to know at first hand." The harsh man was back yet again.

"You've said that about fifteen times!" The young woman in pink exclaimed slightly annoyed. "We know already!"

"Well, you seem to be the one who's jumping too far ahead and forgetting the most important details! You cannot just take two people from one world and plop them in another world without a proper warning! Don't you understand that!" He yelled, but she never flinched.

"I understand quite well, thank you!" She yelled back. "I guess it just seems that I'm thinking on a higher level than you! I know perfectly well what I'm doing, so quite treating me like a child!"

"Give me a good reason not to," He growled.

The first woman stepped between the two poor feuding excuses of adults. "We don't have the time for this. We, as of now, have thirteen hours to contact them. We can not waste anymore time."

"Fine. But, tell him to stop trying to throw everything I say back in my face!" She pointed an accused finger at the man.

"Then stop jumping too far ahead," He replied calmly. "We cannot afford to miss something important because of rash decisions."

The young woman ignored his warning and turned to the other woman, "How are we going to tell them? And who's going where?"

"It would be very unwise if we went to our own worlds. That might cause panic." She answered.

"Yeah! Considering they know we're DEAD there!" The cocky man laughed. "Aha ha ha ha! Wouldn't that be entertaining?"

"Entertaining? How can you say that? Just think of what it would do to them! If they saw us, they would…" The woman in pink paused. "It's already hard enough for them to accept that we no longer live alongside them! If they saw us now, it would just hurt even more!"

"Especially for those who don't know the loved ones who have died." The first woman spoke, referring, of course, to Squall.

"We would never get said what we needed to, either." The woman in pink agreed.

"Alright, then who should go where?" The cocky man asked.

"YOU will go to Zidane and Garnet's world," The woman in pink said.

"Why there? I wanna meet this Leonhart character!" He said smartly.

"I will be going to Squall and Rinoa!" The young woman in pink corrected.

"Tck….fine."

"And I will go to Cloud and Tifa," The harsh man spoke again.

"Alright, so that leaves…"

"My friend and I will go to Spira." The first, older woman added.

"Then, it's settled." The woman in pink said. 'Remember not to stay in those worlds for too long."

"We might as well bring them back with us," The cocky man suggested. "What's the point of making two trips? And since we have a limited amount of time to contact them, why not bring them the first time?"

"We can't bring them here! That's too dangerous! They will know if they're brought here!" The woman in pink exclaimed.

"Then we drop them in Spira," The harsh man commanded.

"Why in Spira?" The older woman asked.

"Don't you remember the warning? _The first battle will take place with a world divided._ All the clues lead to Spira."

"I don't see how that leads to Spira." The young woman was doubtful.

"We can't worry about that now. We'll take them to Spira. If that's not the place of the first battle, then we'll do what we can to get them one step ahead." The older woman said.

"Yes, that sounds good." The young woman again. "We have to go now. Enough of our time has been wasted."

A/N: Well, there it is! Chapter three! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm so proud of myself. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. It was a little harder than the first time b/c there are several people who I don't know the attitude very well. So yeah. Well, the Challengers' names will be told next chapter, but I hope that you may know who a few of them are. The cloaked dude was a dead giveaway and after I reread this, I realized that but oh well. I never liked the guy very much anyway. I should say this, though: There will be a BUNCH of characters that will show up to help or give Hell. If anybody has a favorite indirect character that they want to see (doesn't matter what side) in here, just let me know, and I'll do what I can! Thanks and Later Days!


	4. Not Exacly What I Bargained For

Hi. Here's chapter four. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is associated with Square. I wish I did, though.

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Not Exactly What I Bargained For**_

The young woman in pink stood against the wind on Alcauld Plains. She stared up at the gigantic building that faced her. Illuminated by the light of the moon, the building was beautiful with all its colors and lights. She had a limited amount on this earth and needed to find Squall and Rinoa immediately. It was very likely that they would not believe her at first. But whether or not they believed her, she would take them to Spira anyway. They had no choice in the matter. No choice at all. She needed their help.

Walking through the huge building, it was evident that she was lost. There were young people in uniforms everywhere walking around and chatting.

"Can I help you, miss?" A young blonde woman had stepped up to her. She wore the gold and blue uniform that the other official looking people were wearing.

"I am looking for Squall Leonhart and his sorceress." She whispered, having the respect that people here held fear of sorceresses.

In a split second, there was alarm on the young blonde's face. She thought for a moment before speaking, "Come with me." She led her to the third floor of the building and into a large meeting room.

"Who are you?" She asked bluntly.

The young woman smiled. "Quistis, I am sorry. I should have stated my business in a better fashion, but this is an emergency. I must speak with Squall and Rinoa immediately."

Quistis eyed her suspiciously. "How do you know who I am? And you never answered my question. Who are you?"

"I am sorry. I am rushing things. I am Aeris Gainsborough. I come from a place that stands between that of Heaven and Hell. A great danger has approached. I have a limited amount of time, so please, I beg of you. Where is Squall and Rinoa?" Aeris answered.

Quistis sighed. She did not know to trust this mysterious woman or not. She looked truthful, but looks can be deceiving. "I am afraid I cannot tell you his whereabouts."

"It's important!" she cried. This was turning out to be a royal disaster. At this rate, her time would expire trying to find the heroes of this world, and she still had to explain the situation as thoroughly as she could to Squall and Rinoa.

"I do not have the authority to tell you where he is," Quistis lied. "If it is important, then I suggest you wait for him. I believe he will show in a few days' time."

"I do not have a few days! My time on this planet is limited. Please! I must speak with both of them! This is a matter of existence!" Aeris pleaded with the stubborn Quistis.

At the mention of "planet" Quistis stared in shock at this woman Aeris. "What do you mean that your time on this planet is limited? Are you not from here?"

"No, I am not. I have told you where I am from. Now, please. I must speak with the leading heroes of this world!" Aeris was getting tired of wasting time, of which she had a limited supply. "If you do not know, I will not waste any more time with you. I need to find them." She turned to leave, but Quistis stepped in front of her.

"I will tell you, but if there is any word of either of them harmed in any way, I will hunt you down," she snarled.

"You have my solemn vow." She bowed low.

"Squall and Rinoa are not here. They are in a town, on the Galbadian continent, called Winhill. They are there on vacation, and probably staying the house next to the pub. I don't know what business you have with them, but it had better be as important as you have expressed to me. I have been given orders not to disturb them so it had better be bloody important!" Quistis looked away in defeat.

Aeris stared at her thoughtfully. "Thank you. I should be able to reach them momentarily and fill them in on the problem. I ask of you one thing: the upcoming change will be difficult and I don't not know where you will go to steady the balance, but please take care of yourself. Hopefully, we will be able to beat this." She turned her back on the blonde and a black swirling portal appeared before her. She turned one last time to look and Quistis before stepping into the portal. The word "Winhill" had escaped her lips before she disappeared.

Quistis watched in amazement as the young woman vanished from her eyes, from that very room. It was creepy. She suddenly had the feeling that what she had done was wrong. And what about she had said to her? Beat what? What was going on?

What had she done?

Aeris walked down the dirt street of Winhill. She had no idea where this pub was, but she needed to find Squall and Rinoa.

"Young woman, are you lost?" An old woman had walked up to her. She was very old.

She smiled sweetly, "I am afraid I am. Do you know where I can find Squall Leonhart or Rinoa Heartilly?" She was thrilled to see a grin work it's way onto the old woman's face.

"Yes, I do miss. Just follow this road to its end and there will be a pub, you can't miss it now dear, and next to that pub is a house. They are both there." She answered with a tone that is not often heard towards outsiders.

Aeris thanked the woman gratefully and made her way down to this pub. She mentally contemplated on how to explain this do or die situation to the couple. She easily found the pub and immediately saw the little house that stood next to it. There was no waiting after she knocked on the door as Squall was very prompt.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he pushed some hair out of his eyes. He wore a loose, rolled up long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. He looked tired.

"Yes, you can." Aeris answered with a smile. "May I come in?"

"Oh, sorry. Come on in." He moved aside to allow her entrance to the house.

Rinoa was sitting at the kitchen table. She gave Aeris a welcoming smile as the young woman was led in by Squall.

"Hi! How can we help you?" She asked as she had heard the conversation at the door.

"It wise if you sat down." Aeris said to Squall. He nodded and took the seat next to Rinoa.

"I should first introduce myself. I am Aeris Gainsborough. I am from a place that you would consider to be between Heaven and Hell. I have come to ask for your assistance. We need your help. Desperately." She said as calmly as she could. She could feel her time burning.

"You need _our_ help?" Squall asked.

"_We?_" Rinoa inquired.

"Yes, the Challengers. We need your help."

"I am sorry. I am on vacation. I am going to help no one," Squall said firmly as he did not believe this girl. _Mental note to self: Remember to kill Quistis upon arriving back at Balamb._

"Please! This is a matter of the existence of the worlds! Of you and your friends' lives!" Aeris pleaded.

"I said-" but Rinoa cut him off.

"Let's at least hear her out." Rinoa believed this young woman. "Please continue."

"A great danger has come upon us. _They_ plan to destroy the worlds. We have to do something! I don't want to see my own friends die at their hands when I know we can fight this. My comrades and I have decided to link the worlds. We have decided to put all the main heroes together of each world. We believe that you will know what to do. Please, help us." She tried her best to convince them.

"What danger?" Squall asked. This all seemed like a hoax to get him stressed even more than he already was. If this was some sick joke from the gang, he'd roast them alive.

"I am afraid I cannot give you that information. You must figure that on your own with the others. Will you help us?"

"Why do you need our help?" Rinoa asked. She managed to keep Squall quiet by forcing her hand over his mouth.

"Because we believe that you and the others will know how to defeat this menace. It will not be easy but with the others, we believe that you all are strong enough."

"When do you need our help?"

"Rinoa! I'm sorry but when I say no, I mean NO!" Squall said bitterly.

Aeris frowned. Her time would expire within minutes and they were not cooperating. She didn't want it to be like this but…

"I am sorry that you have to make this difficult. This is not some joke if that's what you are thinking." Aeris sighed. "This is not a joke. I promise you that much."

"I don't care! I said no." Squall growled but the young woman did not flinch.

"I am sorry," she whispered, "but you have no choice. I am sorry to do this, but my time has expired." She lifted her hands and energy began to flow from her fingers. She seemed to be in a trance. The two of them jumped up in surprise and backed up only to find that there was a swirling black portal behind them.

"I am sending you to place called Spira. You will meet the others there. We will help you as much as we are able. Good luck and be safe." Aeris pushed them into the portal and they were sent through a 3D cyber world.

The harsh man from the Challengers walked through the streets of Nibelheim. He was looking for Cloud and Tifa. The people were giving him looks of fear and he just ignored them. He knew what he needed to do and would not be side tracked.

He saw Cloud almost immediately after reaching the center of the town where the water tower was. The man was walking to a house that was on the other side. He followed him calmly. But he didn't get too close before Cloud turned around and stared straight at him. He walked over to him.

"Yes?"

"You're quick. Where is Tifa Lockheart? I have business with the both of you." He rasped slightly.

"What for? She's in the house." He pointed over to the house that he had been heading into before he saw this man following him.

"Not out here. Not where idle ears can hear." He growled. Cloud thought he was referring to the people who were watching them from a safe distance.

"Alright. Come this way." He led him over to the house and inside.

Once inside, he wasted no time.

"There is a problem. The one who you have thought to be gone is indeed not, and has gained alliances of a greater threat. The Challengers request your help. You will be with a group of six other people from the other worlds. You two are the strongest of this world and will know what to do. Good luck." He said quickly and immediately drew up the portal.

"What!" The two exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tifa rushed. "What's going on again? And who are you?"

"You'll find out for yourselves when you get to Spira." The man pushed them into the portal and they last thing they heard from him as he began to fade away was, "I am Auron."

The cocky man muttered obscenities under his breath as he headed to the huge castle of Alexandria. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be in that other place. He wanted to meet Leonhart. He seemed like a way more interesting character than the two he was supposed to see. He cursed himself and his bad luck for trusting that damned bossy woman. He had never really liked her and had always silently applauded Auron for always picking arguments with her.

Wait? Since when did he ever do anything _silently?_

Upon approaching the castle's entrance, he was stopped by one hot woman. She looked very strong for one so little. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yeah I'm looking for Garnet and that twerp Zidane. You know where I can find them, sweetie?" He asked with a smirk.

She frowned.

Again, he cursed his bad luck. Why couldn't he ever keep his mouth shut?

"Jecht, you are such an idiot." He mumbled to himself.

"Ah, so that is your name, stranger." A black haired woman in a long, beautiful gown had appeared on the other side of the bars. Yup, he had landed himself into the dungeon.

"What's it to you?" He muttered.

"I believe you were looking for me before they put you in here for hitting on General Beatrix," uhe young woman reminded him.

"Yo'!" He jumped up. "You're Garnet?"

"Yes, I am Queen Garnet."

"Ah, good. Now then, let me outta here so I can talk to you." He walked over to the bars and pointed to the lock.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Dagger." A young man in fancy dreads appeared beside her. His tail was hidden by the cape of his outfit.

"Shh! I want to hear what he has to say," she whispered to him. "I don't know about that. I think that you can talk to me fine from where you are." She said to Jecht.

"Oh, come on, now!" He yelped out. "It's important!"

"Humph. Important my foot. Come on, Dagger. Let's get outta here and leave this freak alone." Zidane attempted to pull the young woman away.

"FREAK!" Jecht yelled, shaking the bars. "Why you little twerp!"

The two older women found Tidus and Yuna easily. They were sitting on the beach at Besaid side by side. They saw the two women approaching and stood.

"We apologize for bothering you, but there is a problem and we need your help."

"Julia!" Raine exclaimed. "It may help if we introduce ourselves first!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Julia blushed. She had gotten ahead of herself. Yuna giggled.

"That's quite alright." She bowed.

"I am Julia Heartilly."

"And I am Raine Loire."

"We have come to ask of your help…" Julia said as the young couple led the two women back to the village.

Squall and Rinoa were flung onto the sands of a white beach. Now, that was one heck of a trip.

A very painful trip, that is.

"Ow!" Squall barked. "Was that completely necessary?" He asked Rinoa.

"I don't know, but getting off of me might help some." Rinoa gasped between breaths as Squall's ENTIRE body weight was on top of her, and yes, he weighed a lot.

"Ah, sorry, Rin." He rolled over to give her air as she was, at the moment, in desperate need of it.

She took deep breaths and quietly whimpered. "What just happened? Where are we?"

"Didn't she say something about Spira?" Squall asked. He looked up at the beautiful night sky. He had no idea where they were at, but as long as she was with him, it didn't really matter. Well, at least he didn't have to go to work.

"Yes, but what is 'Spira?'" Rinoa wondered aloud. She moved closer to Squall.

"I don't know, but you know," he looked at her, "when I said I wanted a vacation, this is most definitely NOT exactly what I bargained for."

Rinoa laughed into his chest.

A/N: Man, that was painful. Very painful. I don't think I have ever had a chapter where I was THAT stuck. I hope this doesn't suck. Thanks, my great editor, Leonblade! R&R please. (Don't make me beg. I don't particularly like to beg.) Thanx and Later Days!


	5. Problems

Now that chapter four is out of the way, this one should be easier. Hopefully.

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Final Fantasy series characters. I still wish I did, however.

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Problems**_

The cloaked man watched with angered eyes as he realized he was too late. The Challengers beaten him to his main target. Leonhart. He was the only one who really was a threat. Well, to him he was anyway. Anyone who beats you four times is a big threat. That Guado filth wasn't going to like this. He wasn't going to like this at all. Angered, he flung down his sword. He no longer used a gunblade. He had no reason to. He could almost hear the menacingly calm voice of that Guado.

_"You were given something so simple. Yet, you failed to do that. Do I __have to continue to give you easier assignments when you cannot do what's given__to you? You are useless to me."_

He watched as the young woman in pink began to fade. He had been informed that her name was Aeris. She was from that madman Sephiroth's world. In fact, Sephiroth had ended her life on his world. He didn't like Sephiroth. The guy just creeped him out, and he was going to be forced to work with him. He couldn't wait for that.

Turning, he cursed himself. If he hadn't taken so much time, this wouldn't have happened. He was in so much trouble it wasn't funny. He could hear the others yelling at him now. It was his fault. Because he failed, the Challengers were one step ahead of them. And that one little step ahead could be crucial later on.

"You failed again, I see." A man had appeared before him. He still looked just as creepy as he had when he last saw him. He shuddered.

"What's it to you?" He snapped at the man clad in black.

"Weren't you told that failure was futile?" The man pulled out his gigantic sword that made him look bloody freaky.

"What are you going to do, kill me? I'm already dead. There's only so much you can do!"

"Now, now, Seifer. You know as much as I do that there are things much worse than death. Even to those of us who remain as shadows, we are still subject to those things." He replied to Seifer's bad temper calmly. Too calmly for Seifer's liking. It reminded him of that Guado.

"Shut it, Sephiroth!" He began to walk away but found Sephiroth's Masamune pointed straight at his throat. Even though he knew it wouldn't hurt him, he still a found large blade three millimeters away from his jugular very threatening.

"You're not thinking of leaving, are you? Because I guarantee the Mighty One will not like that very much. You may have your flaws but your help is needed." He withdrew his sword. "Come. We have to find where the Ancient sent Leonhart and the witch."

"She's not a witch!" Seifer growled. He still had feelings for Rinoa, but she loved Leonhart. And that really made him mad. He wanted nothing more than to shred Leonhart into little itsy bitsy pieces.

Sephiroth waved the comment away with his hand. "Have the other worlds been affected in this manner?"

"Yes." Seifer replied sulking. He kicked at the ground.

"Well, there's no point in sulking like that. We need to find where they were sent. The Ancient used a portal, did she not?"

"Yes." Same dead tone.

"Well then, we must find them, shouldn't we?" He walked away.

This time it was Seifer's turn to stop him. "Wait! What's an Ancient?"

"We have a job to do. Let's not worry about that now." His tone went crisp and serious. Seifer knew he wasn't going to get any information out of him for a while and followed him. He sighed as Sephiroth stepped into a portal.

_Oh, no. Here we go again._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"Now what? We put them on Spira at different areas! How are we going to get them to meet?" Aeris sighed.

"First, we need to concentrate on the balance. It's been upset for too long. We need to level it out." Auron replied. He and Aeris had had another round. Things were calm now, but the tension was still there.

"Alright, but what is needed to be done to restore that balance?" Raine asked. She had been responsible for breaking up the argument between Aeris and Auron.

"We need to have replacements for those who have been to sent to Spira." Auron replied.

"So basically, we just switch it up?" Jecht asked. The others had to come and bail him out of the dungeon at Alexandria. Garnet and Zidane had been informed of the situation and were eager to help.

"Something like that." Aeris answered. "We have to divide it equally."

"Yes." Auron agreed with her. "That is the only way to avoid problems."

"Avoid problems? Avoid problems? That's impossible! It's impossible to avoid problems!" Aeris cried.

"Not if you think about it in a different perspective." Auron said harshly.

Aeris opened her mouth to protest but Raine stopped her. "Don't you two start that again! We need to solve difficulties now, fight and argue later." She snapped. Julia laughed at her friend.

"True." Auron muttered.

"How do we even the balance? Who switches around?" Braska questioned as he stepped into the room.

"We cannot clash personalities. That would be deadly." Julia suggested.

"But personalities will clash with the main group. How do we solve that problem?" Aeris asked her.

"We have no choice there. They will have to work that out on their own, but we can help the others." Julia replied.

"Alright."

"Yo', question!" Jecht yelled. "Do we have to have the same number of people at each world as there was before we took the heroes?"

"Not necessarily." Auron responded. "As long as they get along, the balance will level itself out, but there are some places where exact numbers will be needed."

"Alright, so question number two. Who's going where?" Jecht smirked.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one is so short. I just couldn't find anything else to write about with this one. I'm more interested in the next chapter where chaos begins and mega problems ensue. So, how many people guessed that the cloaked dude was Seifer? For those of you who did, I applaud you. Gets up and starts clapping. Oh, by the way. Both opposing groups are dead. They are made up of characters who have died in their original worlds. The only exception being Seifer. I killed him off just for the soul reason that I don't like him very much. I'm sorry if that angers anyone. I can't stand him. But anyway, he will be a big ole threat later on and I may just have Squall kill him again. So yeah, there will probably be a little Seifer bashing. Just a little. I promise. For those of you out there who like Seifer, I'll try not to make it too brutal. Oh! One more thing. Yes, the main boss person is Cid, but he won't be seen for a while. And I tweaked him a little bit to suit me. Hey, he's different in every game, isn't he? 


	6. Uh Oh!

Hey all! Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I hope nobody's mad at Me! I have been working on my other fanfic. It's my masterpiece but this one may just end up surpassing that one. Anyway, let's get to it!

Disclaimer: I own very little, what makes you all think that I own the Final Fantasy series?

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Uh-Oh!**_

Selphie bounded happily down the hall to the Cafeteria. She was very happy. Well, she was always happy, but today, things just seemed to work out and have made it a good day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and everyone had a smile on their face.

Well, everyone but Quistis.

As she entered the crowded Cafeteria, it wasn't difficult to spot the temporary Headmaster. The scowl she wore was pretty similar to the one Squall used to sport before Rinoa came into the picture.

Quistis sat at the table in the far corner away from everyone else. Her entire table was covered in papers. Apparently, Squall had left her with quite a mess. Her lunch sat in the chair beside her, but it was seemingly untouched. She had a pen in one hand, a pencil behind her ear, and her chin rested in the palm of her hand. Overall, she didn't look too happy.

Selphie timidly approached the stand-in Headmaster. Hands behind her back, she crept up. Quistis didn't seem to notice her. She was muttering obscenities under her breath that would have probably been aimed at either Squall or Xu had either of them been around. Oh! Squall was sure to get an earful when he returned. The masses of papers that were scattered on the table were mostly what the plans of remodeling the Garden were supposed to be. Balamb Garden was scheduled to be remodeled several months from now when the entire student body would be on summer break. Most of the SeeDs would be gone as well. Squall had spoken to the other Gardens and asked and was answered positively that they would room the SeeDs and students that didn't have homes to go to. The entire Garden was to be remodeled. Mechanics from the technology-loving town of FH would be coming in and wrecking havoc. Loads and Loads of Gil was going in to this project and Squall had the best of the best coming in to do the job right the first time. Any major mistakes would be resulted in the wrath of Squall Leonhart.

"Quisty?" Selphie asked shyly. The blonde's head jerked up. There was a momentary glare in her eyes until she realized that it was Selphie there.

"Hello, Selphie." She sighed as she moved most of her mess off the table. Quistis motioned for her to sit down. The perky young woman plopped down with a smile.

"It's a beautiful day! Don't you think that it is a beautiful day, Quisty?" Selphie was answered by a very harsh glance that made a kill at her happy mood.

_Here comes the storm to rain on my beautiful day._ Selphie thought.

"No, I do not. If I weren't so gullible, I may have enjoyed this a little more. But nooooo! I just HAD to get myself sucked into this stupid job! Oh, when Squall gets back, I'm going to kill him!" She slammed her fist down on the table. And yes, like with Squall, caused a few papers to fly off in all different directions. Fun, fun, fun. "Oh, shit." She spat out. Selphie had to suppress a giggled. Thankfully for her, Quistis didn't notice, as she was too busy cleaning up the mess she had just made.

"You know what, Quisty? Why don't you put all this away and let Squall deal with it when he gets back. After all, it is his job. Remember? He's the one who got himself into this hole." Selphie pointed out.

Quistis had a 'Why didn't I think of that before?' expression on her face before suddenly laughing out loud. "Too true! Too true!" Selphie followed her in a giggle fit and the two of them just laughed until they cried.

"I see that we are better now." Xu said as she stepped up to the table. She set a folder on the table. An empty folder.

"Yes. I guess. Thanks to Selphie." Quistis answered as she wiped away the tears that had came from her laughter.

"Uh-huh! And we have come to the conclusion that Quisty is putting all this up and Squall is going to do it when he gets back. All she should have to do while he is gone is just monitor and make sure that everything stays in order and look important. That's all." The browned haired girl crossed her arms over her chest.

Xu chuckled. "My thoughts exactly. That is what this is for." She held up the folder. "Well, I was also thinking that we could burn them all and tell Squall that we ran out of firewood."

"But we don't need firewood here." Selphie was confused.

"Never mind, Selphie." Quistis told her as she took the folder from Xu and began to place all the papers into it for Squall to deal with later. Evil, she felt. And evil she was glad to feel.

"By the way, Edea called a little while ago." Xu sat down beside Selphie. "She said that Cid is missing, been gone for several days now. She's getting awfully worried."

"Cid is missing? Missing as in nowhere to be found?" Quistis looked up, alarmed.

"Exactly. She said he hasn't been around in several days. She's really starting to freak out. I told her that he wasn't here, and that we'll keep an eye out for him."

"That's weird. He's never gone off and not told where he was going, has he?" Selphie asked. Her wonderful day was starting to become spoiled, and she didn't like that in the least bit.

"She said that he hasn't. This is starting to make me uneasy. What if something bad has happened?" Xu asked. She fiddled with a strand of her short brown hair.

Suddenly, Quistis felt her stomach just sink right straight down to her knees. That woman Aeris. This had to have something to deal with her.But that meant...

"Squall and Rinoa!" The blonde suddenly spoke out loud. She jumped up from the table and rushed from the room leaving Selphie and Xu to exchange strange glances regarding the young woman.

Quistis rushed as fast as she could to Squall's office. There, she had written down the number to the house they were staying in along with several other numbers of places in the little town. With shaky fingers, she dialed the number to the house. No answer. She tried the pub next door.

"Hello?" The woman who now owned the pub answered on the other side.

"Yes. This is Quistis Trepe from Balamb Garden. I'm calling because I could not reach Squall Leonhart at the house next to your residence. Is he anywhere nearby? It is an emergency." Quistis spoke so fast. She hoped that the woman caught everything that she said.

"No ma'am, I have not. You said you couldn't reach him next door?" She had a thick accent.

"That's right."

"Well, there could be something wrong with the lines over there. Hyne knows we have been having problems here. But I can send someone over there to see if Squall is there or not. How does that sound?"

"That would be wonderful. Would you like me to just hold or give you a number to call back?"

"Hun, you might just as well hold on. It won't take but a minute. I've got my nephew running over there for me right now. He'll be back lickety-split."

"Thank you." Quistis managed to mumble out. She was so nervous it wasn't funny. If Squall wasn't there she didn't know what she would do. She hoped and hoped that he was there.

"Ma'am? You still there?" The owner had come back to the phone.

"Yes, I'm here." Quistis answered. She couldn't help the fact that her voice was wavering.

"Ma'am. I don't know just how to tell you this. My nephew said that he went next door and knocked on the door. Well, it wasn't closed all the way and he went in. He said that the chairs in the kitchen were knocked over like somebody hadgone in and made a mess of things. But no, no one was over there I'm sorry. Would you like me to get my nephew here to ask around real fast to see if anyone else has seen either of them? I can get him to do that for you, though I doubt if they'll be around if the place is in a mess like it is. But I can try for you ma'am." The woman was very nice and she seemed to really want to help.

"No, no, no. That's fine. You've done enough and I thank you for that. I'll do what I can from here. Thank you." Quistis was scared now. She was very, very scared. And the fact that rarely anything short of Ultimecia scared her, scared her even more!

"Alrighty then. You have a good day and I hope you get in touch with Mr. Leonhart, Hun."

"You too and thank you for your help. Good bye." With that, Quistis hung up. She didn't know what to do or anything. She was having trouble with any kind of coherent thoughts. They just weren't coming to her. Quistis was suddenly hit with a wave of panic. What had Aeris done with Squall and Rinoa? Why did she tell that mysterious woman where the two of them were? Why didn't she just go with her gut feeling? She hadn't trusted that woman to begin with and now, because of her stupid mistake, Squall and Rinoa were gone. And to Hyne knows where! Wouldn't that just be a story to tell? Umm I lost the Headmaster and his fiancé while they were on vacation when I told some strange woman where they were just because she said that it was an "emergency." They would lock her up! Not for losing the Headmaster, but because she thought that some weird woman was from another planet. And to top it all off, no one but Quistis had seen her. Wouldn't that just help her case greatly?

Quistis dropped down into the chair behind the desk. Her head fell onto the table. She no longer had any way to support herself. She felt so weak. She could literally feel the blood draining out of her face. What would someone say if they saw her now?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Although she didn't realize it, the Challengers were watching her. They were preparing to settle out the balance between the worlds.

"I said 'Who is going where?'" Jecht demanded. He was very testy at the moment. He hadn't been in the best of moods since they had bailed him out of Garnet's dungeon.

"We are getting to that!" Aeris snapped. She didn't like to shout but sometimes you just had to in order to get certain people to shut up for once in a while.

"We need to get the balance set. We can't let it be in disarray for so long. Unless, of course you would like the portals to become fused together and never allow anyone or anything to pass between the worlds again!" Auron exclaimed, running, yet again, out of patience with them all.

"As we stated before, we cannot let personalities clash with those who are to remain on the worlds while the heroes fight for us. That would be suicide." Raine stated. A frown crossed her face as she thought about a way to do this.

"You said, Auron, that exact number won't be needed in some areas? Well, why don't we work on those places first? We may be able to save a few headaches that way." Julia put in.

Auron nodded. He held his tongue for now.

"I think that we should have Selphie and Rikku together. The two of them have that bubbly personality that would make them good friends." Braska smiled at the mental thought of his happy-go-lucky niece.

"That may work. And have Irvine with them. I have a feeling that they may find some way to cause problems in the other worlds, not just the ones where the final battle will take place. We have to be ready for those as well. We just can't concentrate on other areas and allow the rest to be vulnerable." Aeris stated. She walked over to a very large stone goblet in the middle of the room.

Inside the goblet was a substance known as shining glass. The Challengers occupied a large castle that was not subject to time or place. It was a thing that held its own between the worlds. The only ways to get to it were to enter from the death exits of each world. There was no day, no night. A constant blackness surrounded their death-conquered forms. They were dead on their worlds, yes. And their souls were what one would call of the "unrested." The only way for them to truly "rest" was when this predicament was over. This force was threatening the existence of their home worlds and even though they were dead, that didn't mean that they couldn't do something about it to protect the ones they loved and cared about. That is why their souls continued to wander. "Let me see those of the Sorceress World." Aeris commanded of the pool. The face of the water began to twist and turn, colors swirled together causing an eerie form to shape in the glass.

Aeris took in a sharp intake of cold air. Although she didn't exactly breathe anymore, her form was still able to mimic what it used to do at the land of the living.

"It has started. They are moving in fast." She said, trying to keep her voice and emotions calm.

The others hurried over to her and encircled themselves around the pool. They watched silently with sad eyes as a large crowd of menacing beasts snarled and raged. There were hundreds, no thousands of these beasts.

"Mongrals." Auron shook his head as he spoke the name of the beasts. "They devour anything in their paths. They are extremely difficult to defeat in battle. I suspect that they will be released in the worlds."

"We have to do something!" Julia cried out.

"Yes! We must!" Raine agreed.

"We don't have an option to deal with those beasts at this time. The most we could do is to warn those left behind in the worlds to keep a look out for them." Auron remained on his cool exterior.

"But we haven't even contacted the others yet! How do we even know that they'll listen to us?" Jecht called out to them in his same obnoxious voice that he seemed to forever possess.

"Jecht has a point," Braska agreed. "We must first make it our priority to balance our problem out and then convince those others what is happening and how they can assist us."

The others nodded but everyone remained silent as their eyes fell back onto the projection of the pool. The beasts were bowing down as a half man half Guado strode beside them. Seymour must have chosen those beasts to be his little pets because he loved the torture of a slow and painful death. He did not fear the death that had overcome him. In fact, he wanted to use it to his full advantage. By the time he was done, he would have a reserved spot in the darkest pits of Hell to spend eternity.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seifer followed Sephiroth reluctantly. He did not want to be anywhere near this effin weirdo. The dude was crazy and freaky and had more problems than any man could ever possibly contain. He just didn't feel comfortable around the guy, and if it weren't for his never-ending, undying hatred towards Leonhart, he wouldn't even be associated with this freak show that he was helping. It was Leonhart's fault that he was dead. It was Leonhart's fault that he had lost the only woman who understood him. It was all that bastard's fault, and by Hyne, he'd make him pay for every damn hardship that he was ever forced through because of him if it was the last thing he did as a wandering soul before some great force banished him to another dimension. Which meant he really didn't have an eternity. His days as a wandering figure were already numbered as it was.

"We must check the other worlds for the main heroes. If they are not there, in their original worlds, then we will know that the Challengers have made their move. We must prevent them from getting too far ahead of us. We cannot continue to fail like we have been so keen on doing lately." Sephiroth aimed that last comment right at Seifer, but it bounced right off him. After all the negativity he had been put through, meaningless things such as that no longer had any effect on him.

"If those stupid Challengers have hit my old home, then they probably have already gotten to the other places. There's really no use in checking." Seifer shrugged as he pulled the hood of his cloak back over his head. He preferred to keep himself hidden from all piercing eyes until absolutely necessary.

"That is the type of thinking that has gotten you all your continuous failures." The man with the large sword snapped. He sheathed his blade. Seifer shuddered and moved away from the other man. So much for the old phrase, 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'. He wanted to get as far away from that freak as he possibly could. As for Leonhart, he won't last very long close to him.

The two men had just stepped out of their portal. They were back at the place of meeting with their cohorts. A report had to be relayed to the one in charge of what had happened. And unfortunately for Seifer, the one in charge was Seymour. Seymour hated him. He absolutely hated him, and well, the feeling was reciprocated. Seifer was almost glad that Seymour was dead or else he would have ended his life personally. The Guado was trouble, and he wouldn't be surprised if he betrayed their group somehow.

The two of them suddenly found themselves in a very large stone room. This was where their group met. One might say that this place was the doorstep to Hell. But Hell wasn't hot. It was very cold and dark. No fire involved. There was no demon that laughed and cackled at your pain with a black goatee and a long pointy tail. No, that wasn't the ringleader of Hell. Hell's presider was an evil, evil, evil man. He was more menacing than any monster on any of the worlds combined. He had a heart that was similar to a black hole. He was not a fun person to run into. He gave the real definition to "Diablo."

And his name was Syd.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"AHHHHHH!" Zidane shouted. He was running around in circles screaming like a little girl. Dagger couldn't help but laugh at him.

Dagger and Zidane had agreed to help the Challengers and they were sent to place called "Spira" to meet up with six others that supposedly knew what was going on. The Challengers had dropped them off in a place that they were told by a passing traveler was called The Thunder Plains, which was a perfect name considering that they were continuing to be attacked by long, powerful bolts of lightening. Well, "they" as in Zidane. For some reason, when they landed on this plain, the lightening towers went berserk and the lightening began to target passing travelers.

"Dagger! Help!" He called frantically. He yelped in fear, as his tail was almost the victim of a powerful bolt.

"Well, come over here and you'll be fine!" Dagger called from under some sort of ancient shelter that was rusted over. She was just peachy. They had been just dropped here. And the strange thing was that they weren't wearing the same thing that they had been when they left their own world. Dagger and Zidane both were dressed in the outfits they had worn when they had gone on their grand adventure, and Dagger couldn't be any happier to be out of those stuffy dresses that she was forced to wear now. And one could definitely be assured that Zidane was happy (once he stopped running around in circles frantically that is) to be out of his "fancy dreads."

Zidane came rushing into the shelter, avoiding strikes of lightening along the way. He ran straight into Dagger and she hugged him tightly as he panted and tried to breathe. "I don't think I like lightening anymore. Who's idea was this place anyway?" He demanded as he pulled away from her and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"I don't know. I've never been here before." Dagger frowned.

"And who are these others that we are supposed to meet up with and why aren't they here yet?" Zidane folded his arms over his chest and crept closer to the edge of the shelter. He peered out into the rain and lightening horizon as he could. He thought he saw the lights of a place far away. He did, however, know that he saw a bunch of lightening rod towers. And weren't they just working so wonderfully? So much for sarcasm there.

"Maybe we are supposed to meet up with them." Dagger moved to his side to try to see what he was looking at.

"Maybe. I think there may be something down that way." He pointed to the dim lights.

"Wanna check it out?" Dagger asked with a smile. He turned to her and gave her a weird look.

"But there may be monsters out there!" He protested.

"So what? I doubt if the Challengers left us unarmed if we are to fight another group. Live a little!" She exclaimed as she pulled him out into the storm.

"Ohh, man!" He moaned.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is where I shall leave this chapter. I'm sorry if it takes me a while to update this and TGO, but I am currently not feeling well (my friend gave me his cold and I'm a bit on the miserable side) and it doesn't help that I can't think straight. I'll do what I can though. I promise. I'm going to attempt to concentrate on this more for the next couple of weeks while I figure out how to write a battle scene that is realistic enough. I'm not too good with writing action stuff like that, but I'll try. Maybe you all can help me?

Anyway, I still need to know if any of you out there would like to see a favorite character from the early games or someone else that I have left out. Here's what I have so far (these are the characters that are going to make their entrances and either help or drive those on limited patience crazy):

Shuyin and Lenne, Paine, Rikku, the Aeons, the GFs, Ultimecia, Gippal, Nooj, Rusty, Kuja, Fujin and Rajin, Leon, Brother, Buddy, the Chocoboy from FF8, Barret, Vincent, General Caraway, and other main characters from PS1 and PS2 versions.

Let me know if that's not good enough! And a heads up: I am a big fan of stories that have a million and one chapters, so this will probably be one of my longest I have ever done. (Well, I don't know. Time Goes On is sure giving me a run for my money) Just let me know if you all have some sort of problem with that. I'll take everything you guys say into consideration.

Thanx and Later Days!


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I'm here again for round whatever this is now. Sorry I've been taking so long to post chapters. I just haven't had any good ideas. I lost the outline I made for this and I have turned my room upside-down, but, alas, it can't be found. So I'm just going to wing it. Watch me find it when this story is about over. I seem to have that kind of luck. Lol. Have at it guys.

Disclaimer: The Final Fantasy series does not belong to me. I'm just mildly obsessed.

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Remembering the Past of A Forgotten Enemy**_

"_We are all gathered here today to pay our final respects to an unfortunate young man." The old, fat, bald priest spoke from behind the wooden podium. He was rather uneasy as he was addressing this ceremony a room filled with stone-faced people. No, not people, dummies. They were lifeless beings, trained and bred for dirty work and to surpass any form of emotion. The priest, who had been doing this type of ceremony for over a quarter of a century, was not accustomed to a dead audience. The deceased, young man in the coffin was livelier than this group, but then again, these were professionals; SeeD members were the hardest of all, having their emotions iced down their first year of training. These were dark times, times where children are being forced to become machines that perform ruthless acts at such young ages, fight for money, and many die before they turn 21._

_Normally, tears were shed at his ceremonies, but not today. These individuals were on duty. They were not here to pay respects, not here to say good-bye. They were here to just be here with no emotions involved. He didn't know if this young man had any friends among these people, as it didn't look that way._

_Against his aspirations to stop and walk away from this army of dead emotions, he continued. He had never stopped in the middle of a ceremony and didn't plan to now, especially with highly trained professionals watching his every move that could make his death a very painful experience. He silently prayed to Hyne above to save this young man's soul. He knew that most SeeDs were not practicers of religion, and they were two cents short of the title "cold-blooded murderers." The priest couldn't help but wonder how many lives this young man had ended after being subject to the training that almost made him as bad as the members of the room._

_And he didn't even know the half of it._

_From the group that the priest referred to as "cold-blooded murderers," Commander Squall Leonhart sat unwillingly. He had not wanted to come here. He wasn't' too thrilled about the fact of being in the same room with Seifer Almasy, dead or alive. If it weren't for his position as Commander, he wouldn't have shown his face to begin with. Yes, he and Seifer were still enemies to the grave. No, they had never settled their differences and never would. The two of them would probably ended up meeting in Hell and dishing it out until the Devil got sick of them and threw them out. In a way, Squall was relieved that Seifer was dead. He could finally relax without that dreadful thought that Seifer was plotting something against him and would attempt to take him down. Of course, if Seifer had challenged him to a fight to the death, he would never refuse. As he told Dr. Kadowaki when he first obtained his scar, "I can't just run away." And he would never run away, no matter how bad the situation. Did he miss Seifer? No, not at all. He knew that his old adversary's end was going to come sooner or later. He was just glad that he didn't go first. It was almost a disappointment that he hadn't ended his life for him. Oh, how he wanted to so badly back during the Ultimecia affair! It would have given him a great amount of pleasure to rip his heart right out of his hollow chest. The hatred between him and Seifer was so massive that it couldn't be described, but the sad thing about the two of them was that they grew up together and should be friends, not enemies. The world is certainly full of twisted circumstances._

_As Squall attempted to keep his composure and concentration on the little priest, beside him sat Rinoa. She had come for two reasons, even though Squall nor anyone else knew the second one. She had come with Squall really as only a support for him (well, that's what he had in mind). Actually, she was part of the reason he was here. She forced him to come using the phrase, "It's your duty" over and over. He had said, in response over and over, that he didn't care if it was his duty, he wanted to be nowhere near Almasy. It ended with him being forced into the car (she refused to allow him to drive) almost in the same fashion that had happened with Irvine back when Squall and the rest of them were trapped in D-District Prison. The only difference being she didn't scratch. Luckily for him, she didn't have to result to those actions._

_The second reason as to why Rinoa decided to come was partially a secret, and she probably never would voice that reason to any living soul, not even if her life depended on it. She was here to say good-bye one final time. Seifer Almasy was dead. Nothing could change that, and she didn't plan on trying to change that. A large part of her was glad that death was irreversible but a small part, the part that normally made up the minority, was a tad distressed. True, she and Seifer had never had a real relationship, no real feelings, nothing that defined them as a pair like she and Squall had now, but she still cared for Seifer. Out of all the wrong he did, he still had a heart, despite Squall's objections to that factor. Rinoa considered death a punishment and found it sad that Seifer had received a punishment so harsh as that so soon._

When they had received the news of Seifer's death, she and Squall had a major "disagreement" that resulted in silence from both of them for a very long time. Squall despised every bit of Seifer, no matter if every bit was still alive and kicking or as dead as a doorknob. When they finally spoke again, it was later that night; the subject of Seifer was not brought up. They weren't usually a couple that had arguments, but the ones the few that they did have were bad enough. Sometimes the two of them had severe personality clashes.

Rinoa knew that that if she ever told Squall her second, secret reason for deciding to accompany him to the ceremony, it would upset him. He would never forgive Seifer for betraying Garden, betraying his only two friends he had, or for betraying the people he grew up with under the care of Matron. It made him sick to just think about what happened. Sometimes when the subject is accidentally brought up, Rinoa could see the pure hatred behind Squall's icy, blue eyes. He had opened up to her so much and changed almost everything for her, but when Seifer's name pops up into the picture, his eyes turn cold and hating. What he doesn't express in his facial features, his eyes reveal. She could tell when he was mad, happy, or even just plain mellow. It didn't take long for her to train herself to identify his moods. He still didn't use expressions to reveal his feelings, and he once told her that it was difficult for him to adjust to expressing himself more when he was so used to being withdrawn, so she just resulted in using his eyes as he guide. There were times, however, when he blocked that weakness and left her in the dark like he used to when they first met, but he hardly ever did that any longer. He trusted her with his emotions, which were still very fragile. Sometimes he'd come right out and tell her what was wrong, but that was rare. Normally she had to do work.

But the subject of Seifer was not common with the two of them. Rinoa wanted to avoid having Squall upset, so she made the wise choice to not bring it up and took most of her questions to Quistis. Quistis was the only one of anyone at Balamb Garden who would speak freely of Seifer Almasy. It was almost as if speaking his name was some sort of sin, so Rinoa had to ask Quistis, and she didn't mind at all. That made Rinoa wonder if Quistis ever had some sort of feelings for Seifer, but that really wasn't any of her business unless Quistis made it that way.

Rinoa kept her eyes glued on the priest, not listening to what slipped out of his mouth and determined not to look at the black, long, shiny coffin that rested behind him. She refused to allow herself to cry, even though she knew that her tears would have an empty meaning. It almost made her smile to remember that Seifer hated it when people cried. He said that tears were "over-rated" and "useless." Well that's one thing that Squall and Seifer agreed on and probably the only thing. Keeping her emotions as bottled up as she could, she leaned her head against Squall's bicep. Looking up at him, she saw that he was slowly drifting to sleep, and to keep him from detaching himself completely, she rammed him excruciatingly hard in the side. He glared at her from a sideways glance, and she just looked back up at him with that innocent, smart-ass look, almost acknowledging. Rinoa could tell by the way he sat and how he held himself awake, or tried to, that he didn't want to be anywhere near here. She frowned, knowing that he would either give her an earful or the silent treatment when they got back to Balamb. She almost had to wonder if he realized that someone would have dragged him to this funeral, whether or not he wanted them to (much alike in her case). He didn't have a choice. This was a job thing and he had to do what his job required or him. He could complain all he wanted, but that didn't mean it would get him somewhere.

While she was thinking on these matters, he watched her out of the corner of his eye, wondering what she was thinking. He found her more interesting than the priest, but then again, he always found her more interesting than his surrounding affairs. Heck, he could be encircled by a bunch of little men with spears pointed at his throat, but if she was there (unharmed of course, otherwise he'd be causing the little men with spears pointed straight at his throat a lot of little harm), he probably wouldn't have noticed or cared. It was a disease.

Now as Squall and Rinoa pondered each other unaware that the other was pondering about them, on Squall's other side sat Quistis. She was probably the only one who had ever shown any sort of love towards Seifer that was genuine, though whether or not he knew was questionable. She loved him as a student and as an individual, and it pained her to know that he was dead. It still came as a shock to her that he had wasted so much talent. He could have been something great, something worthwhile, but that just wasn't the case. Everything just seemed to go downhill for him at increasing speeds and at the very bottom a tough brick wall was waiting for him.

After Ultimecia went down, three different searches went out to find Seifer and the rest of the Galbadian slime that helped him. In Esthar, President Loire was furious that Seifer had put Ellone in danger, and he was even more highly upset that Squall had been a part of that danger as well. He told his soldiers that he wanted Seifer alive but the rest of them he couldn't care less. In Galbadian, General Caraway was so angry that it was not funny in the least bit. He wanted Seifer and the Galbadian soldiers that helped him in custody so bad. He said, in these exact words, "Nobody hurts my little princess." He also wasn't' too happy with Squall for letting Rinoa get mixed up in all that happened, but Rinoa reminder her "dearest daddy" that Squall had saved her life three times, and the General kindly removed himself from Squall's case, for the time being. So his main target became Seifer. And finally all three Gardens, by Cid's intense orders, sent out five of their best SeeDs to find Seifer. The only difference between the SeeD searches and the searches by Galbadia and Esthar was that the SeeD searchers were on mission to search and destroy. Cid told the other two headmasters that if they found the traitor, to send his head on a silver platter. He was bent on taking down this cadet-gone-bad, despite the objections of his wife and Quistis. They argued that this was too harsh of a punishment, but Cid retaliated that Seifer had destroyed so much life that the only way to compensate for that damage was to take his.

So the hunt began, and it didn't take long. Two Estharian soldiers in Centra found Seifer less than nine days into the manhunt. The rest of his motley crew was found near the area where Lunatic Pandora was released into the ocean the first time.

So many trials went on against Seifer. Cid and the Headmasters of Galbadia and Trabaria argued that Seifer was their problem and they should deal with him accordingly. President Loire and General Caraway both protested with them in saying that Seifer had caused much damage to their countries as well. In the end, the leaders agreed to a punishment. Seifer was to spend the remainder of his days locked away at the D-District Prison. Seifer was almost 21 at the time of the sentence. That was all four and a half years ago.

During his trials, Seifer pleaded guilty to everything. He admitted to trying to harm Ellone, attempting to kill the General's daughter, and trying to throw Esthar back into a terrible past. He also admitted to trying to kill the Commander on four different accounts, but Squall had told Cid that he wanted to just forget about that. Eventually, Seifer was charged with 13 first-degree murders, nine attempts at murder, and four accounts of disrupting the peace in two different countries. Seifer made no comments to anyone. He just took what he had coming to him.

Seifer spent for years at the D-District Prison. He was no trouble to anyone and did what he was told. But in June of his forth year, a large amount of prisoners escaped and protested against the guards. Seifer was caught up in it, and when everything was taken care of, 19 of the fifty-some prisoners were dead, including Seifer, who had been shot somewhere along the lines of 17 times. Seifer had always said hat he preferred to die in battle, and his way of death of a bit of a shame.

Quistis could not control the tears that slipped down her cheeks. She kept her face as rigid as stone, but a river of tears leaked down. She hadn't wanted him to die so young, but it just seemed inevitable. He seemed doomed to the start, like it was foreseen from a long time ago. She realized that she held so much pity for him, and if he had ever known, he would have been angry. Seifer would have claimed that he didn't need anyone's sympathy or pity. Then he'd get extremely mad and take his anger out on anything that moved within an inch of its life.

Quistis suddenly had a rush of memories flood her mind of him. Everything from the many times when she sent him to be punished for something he had done, to the times when he didn't know that she was there in the training center with him that time he nearly broke his arm. She even had a flashback from the episode in Timber when he kidnapped the President Vincent Deling. These memories of from what seemed like so long ago eased her aching heart.

The ceremony was increasingly long and boring. Zell just could not sit still, and because he was so antsy, every now and then Selphie would smack him or elbow him as a signal to stop. It didn't work, however. Even after the pain subsided he was still as bored as ever. And he didn't want to be here. This was not a funeral it was a bore-trip. Geez, he might as well have been back in the History of Juctioning class with Professor Mimid, who was by far the most oldest and boring teacher on the face of the planet who had probably outlived the dinosaurs. Ooh! Just thinking about that made him want to sleep. Every student that was ever unfortunate to have Professor Mimid was sure to die of premature boredom.

Zell really thought that he shouldn't have to be here. All Seifer ever did was pick on him, insult his manliness, and annoy him. Why should he attend the guy's funeral after all that pain?

Selphie jabbed Zell again with her elbow. Why couldn't he just sit still for a measly twenty minutes? Was it that hard for him? She was trying to concentrate of the sermon. She hadn't known Seifer all that long and didn't really remember him from the days of the orphanage, but still, she wanted to pay her respects. He was dead and the least she could do was be there, even if she didn't remember. It's the whole factor that it happened that counts.

Irvine, on the other hand, was different from the rest of the gang. He saw this as an opportunity to just relax and check out the hot SeeD babes that were present from the other two Gardens. He didn't really like Seifer just because he totally attempted to liberate Galbadia Garden, and who knows how many of his honeys Seifer tried to steal along the way. He also knew that Seifer was part of the orphanage gang, but Seifer's bad choices took him down a different path from the rest of them and that's what excluded him from any sympathy.

After the ceremony, those who wished to do so could walk up and view the body. Quistis was the only one. Everyone else made a B-line for the exit. Their part was done. But Quistis had to say good-bye. She had to do what she should have done a long time ago.

Walking up to the coffin was the hardest part. It seemed to take forever, and every step closer made her mind reconsider what it was doing. She forced herself to move on though, forced herself to keeping going until she was there. Seifer was dressed in his normal attire of the long trench coat, the purple and silver shirt and the gray pants. She was surprised, but figured he would have preferred to be buried in his favorite outfit. Tears dripped off her face onto his chest as she peered down at him. She had to bite her lower lip and demand that her feet remain there a little longer. She noted that for once in his short life, he didn't look restless but peaceful and calm. She prayed that he rest in peace, and that was all she would need to feel a little better. She leaned over a little closer to him to place the flower on his chest and a kiss on his cold forehead.

The priest watched Quistis with every move she made from when she lifted herself from her chair to the slow walk she made to his coffin. He felt his heart bleed to the fact that she was the only one who bothered to show any emotion for this young man, any love. He watched as she bent down and placed the flower in with him and kissed his forehead. He made a mental note to not remove the flower when he closed the coffin up for good. Smiling through the tears that he had never shed at any funeral ceremony he performed, he turned and quietly left the room to Quistis and Seifer.

And as Quistis lifted herself to leave, she spoke very quietly to the corpse.

"I'm sorry. I should have done better. I should have told you when I had the chance to. Please forgive me, Seifer, for I failed to save you. I hope my love to you was not a curse."

* * *

A/N: Howdy! First off, there is a reason to why this chapter was completely italic. Can anyone figure out why? It's quite simple. Also, there is a certain "relationship" that will develop. I have this bad feeling that this is going to be sad. Why do I always seem to write sad stories? I don't know. I'll figure it out one day. Oh! By the way, before I forget! Professor Mimid is a character in my other fanfic "Life Less Ordinary". I haven't decided if I want to post that story or not. I guess if anyone thinks I should to let me know. I am seriously needing a break from my two current ones. (Life Less Ordinary is a school-based scenario story-thing. It's a little weird, set in Galbadia Garden.) Anyway, Later Days peeps and Thanx to you all who have reviewed so far for me. We're getting underway, I hope. This is why I hate beginnings. LD!


	8. Big Smiles, Strange Places, and a Lot of

I'm so sorry that I've been taking so long. Please don't lose faith in me. I can't help it! Honest! I'm just not quite used to not having a notebook there, or even an outline, with everything mapped out for me. I shouldn't become dependent on that, should I? Oh, well. Old habits die hard I guess. Geez I hate that guy! I've actually been working on this chapter for about three months now. I hope it works for you all. Took me forever. Oh, the anguish and the swear!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy series that belongs to Square, but I am currently still asking for it for my birthday. I'll be asking for the next 25 years probably.

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Big Smiles, Strange Places, and Lots of Sand**_

Rinoa and Squall sat on the white beach and watched the sun rise over the horizon. They'd just been on that beach, at that same spot all night long. They were in a foreign place, not anywhere like they've been before, and they both had a bad feeling that they weren't where they were supposed to be.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Rinoa asked Squall beside her, but she never took her eyes off the clear waters that rolled in and out with the tide, creating different patterns on the beautiful beach. She knew that he couldn't answer that question but just hearing his voice was enough. She actually didn't like it when he had all the answers. It was a weird thing to dislike, but she couldn't help it.

Squall didn't even bother to answer that question which she threw at him. He didn't know where there were and didn't feel like admitting that defeat. He guessed that it was safe to say that he had gotten himself involved in something that he hadn't planned on. His only "answer" was a heavy, aggravated sigh that Rinoa took as a sign of his own vanquish.

"You're on an island called Besaid, in place called Spira. If you wanted to be technical." Someone spoke from behind them. Squall jumped and reached for the spot where his gunblade usually rests, but it wasn't there. His hand grabbed nothing but air, and he didn't find that in the least bit amusing. He stepped in front of Rinoa to protect her from whatever danger had just appeared. She, too, had stood at the sound of the voice in surprise.

The person who addressed them was a young man, probably about seventeen or eighteen, with sun-bleached blonde hair that was a little long. He had a strange symbol that was on several spots of his body. It was something like a T or a J that had been bent out of place in a few areas. He had on what looked like a jump suit and a yellow and white shirt underneath that. One arm was sheathed while the other was dubbed only with a glove. On his feet were yellow and black shoes or lace up boots.

"Who are you?" Squall demanded. He didn't like strange, freaky people. Hell, he didn't like people in general. He pushed the hair out of his eyes to see this person better. Rinoa almost laughed at his tone and movements.

"The name's Tidus. I can easily assume that you're not from around here, are you?" He chuckled a little, which clearly aggravated Squall. He also didn't like to be laughed at.

"No, we're not, but if you can direct us to the nearest exit to this nightmare, then we'll just be our way." He snapped in response to this guy, which only prodded more laughter from him. All happiness or joy in Squall's body was now gone, probably never to be seen again.

Tidus' laughter was light and cheery. He seemed like a happy kind of person, very cheerful. He almost portrayed Zell, but Zell was a little bit more untamed compared to this character.

"I'm sorry, but I don't seem to see what's so funny. Tell me, what's the joke?" Squall was becoming down right nasty, and Rinoa was a little shocked. She wanted to suddenly just smack him for being so rude.

"You'll have to excuse him. He's not in the greatest mood right now." Rinoa explained, rushing out from behind Squall, despite his best efforts to keep her behind him. She approached Tidus and extended her hand to him. " My name is Rinoa. It's nice to meet you, Tidus." He gripped her hand with surprising strength. He certainly didn't look all that strong.

"That's cool. I haven't got a problem with that, and it's a pleasure to meet with you, as well." Tidus laughed again. He had such a wonderful laugh. He broke the handshake and took a step or two toward Squall. "And you are..?"

"Squall." He answered with the same tone as from before. He briefly shook Tidus' hand, but that was it. He said nothing else.

"Hey!" Another strange voice to Squall and Rinoa called from up the beach. A young woman came running down in their direction. As she came closer, they realized that she had short brown hair, knee-high boots, and a white shirt that tied around her neck. She wore the same symbol as Tidus. Behind her as she ran flew a half skirt and a wrap of hair.

"Yuna!" Tidus called back to her. He turned to Squall and Rinoa again. "That's Yuna."

The young woman slowed her pace as she got nearer and when she finally did reach them, they noticed that she wasn't even breathing hard and could speak with ease considering her previous speed.

"Hello. I am Yuna." She bowed to them in a welcoming way. She wore a large smile on her face and her bright eyes laughed with their own brilliance.

"Hello, Yuna. I am Rinoa." Rinoa, too, bowed with a smile. Then made a motion toward Squall. "And this is Squall." He nodded, but Rinoa didn't expect much of anything else other than that out of him.

"It is wonderful to meet you. We have been waiting for you, ever since we were told that you were soon to arrive." Yuna said. She had such a sweet, honey-like voice that could probably charm many.

"You knew that we were coming?" Rinoa questioned with a level of confusion. She titled her head a little to the left in that cute way that she always did.

"Well, we didn't know if it would be you two particularly or not, but we knew that someone was coming. The Challengers told us to expect to meet two of our party members soon." Tidus answered, with a tiny tone of seriousness. Yuna smiled at his side. She had a wonderful smile that fit her perfectly.

"The Challengers?" Rinoa asked, shocked. The other two nodded. "So we're supposed to join up with you and find a way to fight whatever it is we're up against?"

"I guess so." Tidus answered. He still displayed his big, happy smile. "It'll be just like old times, huh Yuna?" He looked over at her and she returned the smile to him. Rinoa immediately thought that they made such a cute little couple.

"Why don't we go back to the village? We can talk about things easier there, and it looks as if you both need some rest." Yuna said so sweetly. Her hospitality was genuine, and Rinoa knew that they should be thankful.

Yuna motioned for the two of them to follow her as she made her way up the beach. "The village is not far!" Tidus ran ahead of her to probably tell the others of the village of their arrival.

"I don't trust either of them." Squall whispered harshly to Rinoa as they headed to join with Yuna.

"Oh, Squall, you don't trust anyone!" She actually laughed, much to his highest annoyance. Yuna waited for them at the top of the beach. She stood before a path that led into what looked like a section of woods or some sort of wildlife area. Rinoa thought she could hear running water but just figured that she was hearing the water lapping up the beach.

"Everyone in the village will be happy to meet you." She beamed at them, assuring them that they would be welcome here in Besaid. "Come this way. The village is just beyond the lagoon. We're a small village and not many people come to visit, especially from other worlds." She had to giggle at that and Rinoa joined in as well. Squall just scowled.

Suddenly a waterfall came into view, and Rinoa knew why she heard the sound of running water. It had come from the beautiful waterfall that displayed a ray of colors in the air from the sun.

"Everything here is so beautiful!" Rinoa gasped, taken in by the sights of the island. If this is what Besaid looked like, she just had to wonder what the rest of this world was like.

"Yes, it is. That's why I'm glad it's my home." Yuna continued to lead them to the village. She led them past the waterfall and toward a great thing that looked like a ruined ship or something along those lines. "These are the ruins of destruction that were caused by Sin."

"Sin?" Rinoa asked. "As in the wrongdoing?"

Yuna shook her head, frowning. "No. Sin was a great monster born out of the sea. It was believed that Sin was our punishment for the use of machina."

"Machina? Like machinery?" Squall asked.

"Yes and no. Machina are the 'machines' of the Al Bhed. They are a race of people who live here. They speak their own language and develop their own technology. For many years, they were outlaws of the Temples and very despised. Thankfully, they are no longer treated that way."

"What did Sin do to punish you, Yuna?" Rinoa wondered. They were nearing the village now.

"Sin took many lives and destroyed many great cities including Zanarkand. Zanarkand was a city that Sin destroyed a thousand years ago. It was the first that Sin destroyed."

"Zanarkand. That sounds like a very prestigious name." Rinoa laughed, fascinated by all this.

"It is. The ruins of the city are a very important, holy city for the summoners. Well, it was a very important site for the summoners. There is no need for summoner anymore now that Sin is gone."

"Yuna, you sound so sad." Rinoa watched the younger girl drop her head down slightly and heard the distinct change in her voice.

"I was once a summoner and now there is no need for my services as that. My father before me was a summoner, and I take great pride in being what I am, but after Sin was destroyed, the Aeons disappeared along with Yu Yevon. The Eternal Calm is here now and Spira is at peace. But for how long? That is hard to say."

Rinoa was just about to open her mouth and question Yuna about all those strange names when she led them into the village at last. It was a small, quaint village that made Rinoa feel right at home, which was a bit ironic for her because she was a big city girl.

"Welcome to Besaid!" Yuna smiled.

"Wow! It looks so peaceful!" Rinoa exclaimed. She looked at Squall and gave him a big smile that vanished almost as soon as it had appeared when she saw the look on his face. He had a scowl that was the worst she had ever seen. He clearly did not want to be here against his own free will. Oh, well. He'd get over it.

"It is. It's one of my favorite places to be!" Tidus laughed, joining them with a man holding a baby and a hairstyle that made him look like a chicken with red hair. "This is Wakka. He's the captain of the Besaid Auroks."

"The _what?_" Squall questioned.

"Blitzball." Yuna replied.

Rinoa hated the feeling when she didn't know what people were talking about. She got that really all the time when she caught Squall in a meeting that had gone over during lunch. "What's that?" She didn't want Yuna, Tidus, or Wakka to think that she was stupid. It was such a degrading feeling.

"It's the biggest sport here in Spira, played in the water. Don't you guys have it where you come from?" It showed that Tidus really took pride in this odd sport.

"Afraid not. I've never even heard of it before." Rinoa shook her head, confused and a little embarrassed.

"What kind of place do you come from that's never heard of Blitzball?" Wakka laughed. The little baby in his arms giggled and produced a very wide smile. Rinoa immediately made a mental note that she liked babies.

"Wakka, they aren't from Spira." Yuna kindly pointed out to him.

"Not from Spira? You mean they're from another planet!" Wakka's jaw dropped.

"Exactly that."

"What's your place like? Is there really no Blitzball? What's there to do?" Wakka was full of questions, but that wasn't quite what Yuna had in mind. She wanted to talk with them about those who they had visited them.

"Wakka, I know that you are full of questions but we are anxious to comprehend why they have been sent to us here." Yuna tried to be polite, like always.

"Ah, okay. I've got babysitting duty anyway. Have fun, ya?" Wakka laughed and then departed. The laugh of the baby echoed Wakka, and Rinoa looked at Yuna.

"He was so cute and tiny!" She exclaimed. Squall gave her a look that said 'Don't even think about it!' She frowned, sticking out her lower lip.

"Why don't we go inside the temple? We can talk privately in there." Yuna suggested. She felt at ease in the temple even though there was no use for it anymore since the Aeons left. It was still a place for her to treasure whether or not there was any use of it.

"That's a good idea. We have much to talk about, don't we?" Rinoa smiled. She really liked Yuna. Yuna was a very nice girl.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Squall sat on the steps of the temple, watching the bonfire and the scene in front of him. The little children were running around with a collie-looking dog, playing an evident game of hiding-and-go-seek; most of the adults sat around the ever growing fire, gossiping and talking about good times; on the other side of the fire, well away from it, the members of the Besaid Auroks were practicing their sport that was strange to him. He also watched as Rinoa met with all the important people, glued to Yuna's side, being the social butterfly that she was. He was quite content to observing these people of this eccentric place. He wondered why they had been brought to this particular place and if the others back knew that they were gone. He saw Wakka's wife, he had met her earlier, and cradling the baby that Rinoa had found so adorable, and he found that so far he liked this area. It was simple and clean, and these people had the air that they didn't have a single care in the world. Oh, what he wouldn't give to live that kind of life, not having to deal with the stress of running a military school!

"You look like you're enjoying this." Tidus joined Squall and sat beside him. He still wore that wide grin, and Squall was prepared to believe that someone had plastered it onto his face with super glue. He wondered if the guy ever frowned. He didn't see why he would. He had the life that Squall longed for. He had the life of simplicity.

"I hate to admit that I envy you," Squall said quietly without even looking at Tidus, but he could picture the grin expanding even more, never turning down.

"Envy me? Why?" Tidus did smile more but it was out of mere habit. Usually when he talked to people, they made him smile because of how they acted towards him now. People were still adjusting to that fact that he really was from another world, or at least another time period.

"Because you have it so simple, so peaceful. I would kill to be able to live like that." Squall sighed, staring into the glow of the mighty fire. For now, it had him hypnotized.

"I take it that your world isn't as simple as Besaid?" Tidus wanted to hear all about the place that the newcomers had arrived from. His curiosity was kicking in again.

"No, the world is simple enough. It's my life that seems to be the most complicated and difficult."

"How so, if I may ask?"

"I just so much to do that I hardly ever get any time to myself or Rinoa. My job pretty much controls my life. My past haunts me to the point where I can't stand it, and everyone seems to think that I can do everything."

"You don't like being relied on too much?"

"Not really."

"You know, my life here isn't as simple as it seems." Tidus pointed out even though he knew that this stranger wouldn't have any idea what the rest of Spira was like. "There are still some things that I worry about that complicate my life, too. Like being a dream, for instance."

"Being a dream?" Squall finally looked at him for the first time all evening.

"Yeah. At one point in time I was nothing more than a dream, sent here to finish something that someone else had started. I didn't even know what I was until it was too late. I thought I was just somehow tossed from my time to a totally different one." The memory hurt only slightly as he repeated it.

"I know how it feels to have to finish something somebody else started and usually be the one to take the ultimate blame." Squall knew that all too well.

"I still worry that one night I'll go to sleep and not wake up where I thought I was. I don't want to go back to that place again where nothing is real." He shuddered at the thought of the place he once called home.

"Sometimes I wish my world was a dream. It certainly acts like a never-ending nightmare." Squall spat out bitterly.

"It's that bad, huh?" Squall nodded.

"It wouldn't be so bad if I could actually get out and do something, but ever since I was promoted, I don't go anywhere anymore. It gets old when you're in an office day after day after day."

"I sort of know how you feel. I can't really leave this island. Yuna has decided to stay out of Spira's affairs. She told me that they couldn't continue to keep calling her when every little thing goes wrong. She's saved the world twice, and they need to take care of it themselves."

"I know the feeling, but at least she can decline their offer. I really can't. That's what I do. It's what I've done for years. I help people with everything from monster killing to assassinations. It's a business that seems to be more popular than it needs to be." Squall couldn't believe that he was telling these things to a guy he met only a few hours before. He never shared this much information about himself to strange individuals. Had Rinoa really transformed him that much?

"You're paid to help people?"

"Paid to do whatever bidding that they choose." He couldn't help but smile as he remembered that Rinoa's contract was still valid.

"I can't imagine being able to do anything like that. I just want to go out and have an adventure. I guess that may be able to happen because there has to be a good reason why you've been sent here and why the Challengers have suddenly spoken to us." Tidus said.

"I guess maybe you will get that, but then again, maybe that's what I need too."

"Maybe." Tidus shrugged and found the smile growing even more; to this Squall rolled his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What is the world is this place?" Zidane exclaimed as he and Dagger walked into a strange place that looked like the realm of a dream world. Strange people were walking around wearing funny clothes. They looked like monsters almost. "And who are these people? Dagger, I don't think we're supposed to be here!" He whispered, shrinking back towards the exit to this odd place.

"And where do you suppose we go? We can't go back out there! The storm is still dangerous! Do you want to get struck by lightening?" She demanded, hands on hips.

"The storm is always out there." A man strode up to them with a friendly smile and wise eyes. "That is why that place is fittingly dubbed The Thunder Plains. It always storms out there. It always has and it always will. Only once, however, has it stopped." He looked up for a moment or two the turned back to Zidane and Dagger. "But that is not a way to introduce ourselves, now is it? I am Tromell Guado, and by the sound of your conversation, I think it is safe to say that you are not from here." He bowed to them.

Zidane didn't say anything but backed away and hid behind Dagger, who dutifully stepped forward and addressed the man who was being so kind as to, notice them.

"No, I am afraid that we are not. We have never been here before, and quite frankly, we're a little scared. Everything seems so strange and bizarre." Dagger answered him with equal kindness. "And I am Garnet and this is Zidane." She reached behind her and grabbed Zidane to pull him forward. He bowed sheepishly, cheeks burning, and then recoiled back behind Dagger, feeling safer there.

Tromell thought to himself for second, remembering the High Summoner's guardian who had disappeared with Sin and the Aeons. He had come from an other world. Tromell wondered if these two experienced the same thing.

"It is wonderful to meet you, and I welcome you to Guadosalam! The home of the Race of Guado." He raised his arms and their eyes followed his limbs to see a city more than jus strange but spectacular. There were lights everywhere and the sound of soft music. The sights and the sounds mesmerized dagger. She thought of this place as magnificent and fascinating. It sparked every aspect of her curiosity.

"It's beautiful!" She gasped.

Tromell nodded, "Yes, it is and we, the Guado are glad to have it as our home. Come, you look tired. I can explain everything to you in the comfort of a quiet room because I can imagine that you do not wish to have curious ears hearing of your strange tale." He led them to the center of this place in front of a building that looked nothing short of a palace. It was a grand structure that he led them into. Surely they could talk in private there. Dagger had to wonder why he was taking such an interest in them when they had just met five minutes ago. She found it consoling that he was being so benign to them. Maybe, just maybe, this world wasn't as bad as it seemed on the Thunder Plains.

"I thank you." She whispered. "This is very reassuring."

"I do what I can. Come this way. We have a lot to talk about. I know you are not from here, and I would like to know where it is that you reside." He led them up a set of stairs, past portraits of the same Guado men that they had seen outside, including one of a Guado that looked like he had some human blood in him.

"Hey, um, Mister, who's that?" Zidane pointed to that very portrait. Tromell stopped, retraced his steps, and gazed upon the picture with a face of mixed emotions. He frowned as a memory too well known to him appeared in his mind. It brought him great pain and some joy. The man in that portrait had been a horrible, brilliant man with amazing talent, but he had used it for something other than good. He was evil beyond all reason, and the Guado people had stood beside him even though his doings had been wrong. For his destruction, they were blamed and disgraced.

"That is Seymour Guado." Tromell answered with some sadness that he couldn't hide, no matter how hard he tried. "He was the last leader of the Guado. He was an evil man, but we had been to proud to think of him that way, and we, ourselves, did many bad things thinking that what we were doing was good. We even tried to force a binding marriage between Seymour and the High Summoner. Seymour had us bewitched by some strange magic, and we were his slaves, doing his every bidding. I am still ashamed by the acts of treason that I did on his behalf. But that is over and done with now. I hope you will not blame me for the mistakes I made so blindly. I was at fault." Tromell guided them both away from the portrait and continued to their destination upstairs where they could better accomplish the task before them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This is by far not right!" Cloud whispered to Tifa as he stared at the endless horizon of sand that stood before him. Somehow or another they had ended up in this wasteland of sand. What was the deal?

"Where are we?" Tifa asked him, holding tightly onto his muscular arm for almost certain dear life. She didn't want to show her fear to him because it made her feel somewhat childish, but right now, it was coming out against her better judgment.

"I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't." He answered quietly. His eyes scanned the endless sand, trying to peer through the wind to find something that may help them find out just where they were. He'd never been in a desert quite like this before and had the oddest feeling that they weren't on their own planet. It was just a hunch, though.

"Do you think that guy had anything to do with this?" Tifa shielded her eyes with her hand trying to see what it was that Cloud was looking at.

"I'm thinking that maybe he did. Remember that strange orb of light that he drew up?"

"That portal? Yes, I remember been thrown into it." She hid herself behind Cloud to get out of the strong wind. He remained steady against its blow.

"Wait! Didn't he say something about a group of six other people? And a place called Spira?" He turned around to look at her with his questions.

"Now that you mention it, he did. That's where we must be! We must be in Spira!" Tifa exclaimed. "But where is this Spira? And what is with all the sand?"

"I'm thinking that maybe it's another world. I think we were transferred to another world." He shook his head and a lot of sand fell out onto his shoulders.

"Then we'd better find somebody who knows this place well and fast! They should be able to tell us where we are on this 'planet' and where we can find those other six people that we're supposed to meet with." Tifa suggested. Cloud nodded and looked behind him and then all around him. There was nothing seen but sand. There had to be something in this dry desert with people in it. All they had to do was find it.

"I agree. We'd better get moving before we dry out." He picked a direction and began walking. Tifa followed him in silence, as there wasn't much else that she could do.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nhadala was observing her workers and going over the list of items that had so far been found in the desert when something caught her attention. Two figures were coming this way out of the desert. The sand storm hid their features quite well and she strained to see who they were. She didn't hear the airship, so it couldn't have been Cid or Rikku. But then who was it? She had no idea. Most people, who visited, although that wasn't a large percentage, came by airship. Nobody walked through this dangerous desert. It was too perilous.

"Who's that?" She asked Benzo who stood next to her. He shrugged and walked away, still bummed out about Marnela. She sighed and figured she might as well find out for herself. Since no one else was going to help her. She walked over to the edge of camp where they were coming from and was able to see them better, only slightly better, however.

"Hi!" She called out. The two figures both raised their hands and waved to her. She waited there for a few minutes until the two stood right before her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. We're find, and were wondering if maybe you could tell us where we are?" Cloud didn't even bother to introduce himself. He just wanted to get out of this hot, dry place. He'd just about had enough of this place. He wanted out of there. Now.

"I sure can. If you tell me how you got here." Nhadala asked, hands on hips.

"We're not quite sure how we got here, you see. We were at our house the all of a sudden, we found ourselves here. We don't know what this place is or how we got here. That's why we thought maybe you could help us. We just want to get out of here." Tifa answered a bit more kindly that Cloud.

"I see. Well, you're in the Bikanel Desert. This is where some of us Al Bhed dig up old machina form our destroyed Home. You've come at a bad time. A big storm is about to hit. You just barely missed it coming here." She pointed out behind them where the winds were picking up, throwing sand. "By the way, I'm Nhadala. And you are?"

"I'm Tifa and this is Cloud." Tifa introduced them to her. She was being extremely kind and they should return the gentleness.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." She led them away from the edge of the camp. "I might be able to help you. Where is it that you want to go?"

"Well, we were told by someone that we're supposed to meet up with six other individuals for an important job. He said something about the heroes of this world. Do you know who that is or where they can find them?" Tifa asked, wanting just as much as Cloud did to get out of here.

"Ah, you must mean the High Summoner. She's the real hero that Spira's got. She's saved our butts plenty of times. She can help you I'm sure. The only problem is that she's not here. She's at Besaid Island. That's where she lives. To find her, I suggest you got to New Yevon. Baralai should be able to tell you where to find her. Or you could look at the Djose Temple for Gippal. He might know too. That's pretty much all I know about where she is." Nhadala answered.

"That's helpful. Thanks. How do we get away from this desert?" Cloud asked her, rubbing the sand out of his eyes and hair. He wished that he had goggles like hers. That would make things a lot easier.

"Well, I'll have to get you on the next ship out of here. One of Gippal's men is supposed to come soon. You can catch a ride with them. They'll take you right to Gippal on my orders. You can find out all you need to from Gippal." A loud sound of a machine that was breaking down was heard. Nhadala looked up to see a ship getting ready to land. "Ah, there they are now. As soon as they land and get the shipments, I'll tell them to take you to Gippal."

"Thank you so much. This means a lot to us. Thank you." Tifa repeated again and again to Nhadala. She waved it off with her hand and a smile. She then motioned for them to follow her, and they proceed to the landing airship. Cloud was just glad to get out of that forsaken desert. He never wanted to be in another desert as long as he lived. Never. If it's not getting stuck in a desert and drying out like a plant, it was being attacked by a sand monster courtesy of Sephiroth. He hated the sand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It took about an hour, but finally Cloud and Tifa were on their way out of Bikanel Desert. They were on their way to finding out more of this strange place and to finding this High Summoner. They were on the bridge of an airship that was very different from the one Sid liked so much. Soon, they'd be better informed. Hopefully.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We're almost done with the switching. All we have left to do is correct the balance. We have to act fast. We're running out of time left to fix the balance. If we don't hurry, the link will close, they'll all be stuck in the wrong worlds with no hope of going home, and the worlds will spin off into a horrible mess." Aeris said to her companions.

"We should have enough time if we act now. I don't see why we would have any problems unless _they_ know what we're doing." Julia agreed. "Still, we can't let our guard down."

"Hey, aren't we still going to have to help them?" Jecht asked loudly. He was a little confused.

"Yes, but we haven't gotten that far yet. We still have much to do before that can happen." Auron answered him. For once he was very calm and quiet.

"Well, we still have to keep a watch on our enemies. We can't have them sniffing about and wrecking things, now can we?" Raine announced.

"That has already been done. Our spy is already farther than they will ever know." Auron answered with a wry smile.

A/N: Have you guys missed me? I'm really sorry that I have taken so incredibly long. I didn't intend on a delay on this long. I thought it would only be a few weeks, not three months! I hope you guys don't hate me! I thought I could make it up to you all by posting a really hard chapter. I'm glad that you all have been patient with me. Well, now that TGO is done, I can concentrate on this one. I'm hoping to get this finished up really soon. If I can manage it, I'd like to have this done by the fourteenth of December or a few days after that. I have a longer Thanksgiving and Christmas break this year and I can get a lot more done. So, I'm looking forward to that. I hope you guys are, too. And you all still need to tell me if you want to see a certain character from any of the Final Fantasy's of your choice. I still haven't figured out who all is going to show up. The list just keeps getting bigger and bigger! And I have a question for you all. Do you think I should include Final Fantasy Tactics? I asked a friend of mine and he said that I should ask you all. Tell me what you think please. Thanks. Later Days guys! Don't worry, I'll be back! You can't get rid of me, no matter how hard you try! Heh, heh, heh! I'm here to stay peeps!


	9. Switch Off

Hey guys! I'm back again! I told you that I wouldn't be gone long! I had a problem with my old laptop. It decided that it wanted to end its poor pathetic life, and so it fried itself. Well, that's okay. I have a new computer (compliments of my editor and best friend, Megan and her cool dad!) and I intend to use it wisely! Hah ha ha!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Final Fantasy. It all happens to belong to Square. Yes, it's sad, but true.

Chapter Nine

"Switch Off"

"And have you found anything of use to the Great One? You had better hope that any information that you have be worthy enough to fall upon my ears." Seymour Guado said harshly in a calming tone to Seifer who now stood before him. Sephiroth stood next to the ex-cadet, head bent in respect for Seymour, even though he was stronger than the one in charge by any means. Still, he respected the one who stood in command for now.

"I believe that I have news that you will see to be most useful. I have failed before, but this time, I failed you not." Seifer did his best to speak with respect and look the filthy Guado in the face. He hated the menacing expression that always cluttered his inhuman features. Something about the Guado frightened him more than he ever cared to say. He felt limpid and could swear that the other could see right through him. He felt controlled, much like with Ultimecia. That witch had used him for her own dirty deeds and in the end, left him for angered SeeD to find him. He, because of her, was sentenced to a place where he knew he would die. His ambition and his need to prove that he was a bigger threat than everyone thought was his ultimate downfall. He killed himself in the end but had help from one who he now sought revenge. Leonhart would pay for what he did. One way or another, he'd finally win against him.

"Well, what is it?" Seymour demanded, leaving no room for respect, which angered Seifer further. It was hard enough.

"The Challengers are getting all the heroes together in one place and switching off others. They are making a small army of strong people and then leaving equal power on all the other world's!" Seifer exclaimed. He looked up at the Guado, anticipating what he'll say, if he'll say anything at all.

Seymour Guado turned his back to Seifer and smiled wickedly to himself. "So they plan to disrupt the balance, do they?" he began to laugh, and Seifer flinched at the horrible sound. "They will find that two can play that game. It's time to call upon enemies that they thought were once defeated."

Sephiroth looked up at this and displayed a smile of pure evil. A single thought ran through his head: Revenge. Ah, what a feeling that would be to take down the one who was never supposed to beat him. He'd waited in death, watching from a world where he could do nothing. As a result, he was filled with anger. This was the perfect opportunity to seek what he so desperately wanted.

"I give you two another task. From here, we will summon those enemies long defeated for a second chance. You two will return to the world where the Challengers have placed an army of heroes. Do what you can to obtain their goals and their plans. When the time is fitted right, stall them and end a life that may put us up one step ahead. The Challengers provide more of a threat than we have made them. They have gone too far, and now it is time to bring them back. The Great One will find this very interesting. You have done very well this time, but do not let it go to your head. Do not forget that you have failed in the past and doing one thing does not grant you compensation for past mistakes. You still have much to prove." Seymour began to walk away from the other two men, plans forming in his mind. "Go. Go and give them Hell. Take others if you need the help. I will stay here and work on a plan that I believe will provide us with quite a lot of assistance. The Challengers have left out several very important worlds, and I plan to target those first." He sighed with pleasure and walked out of view. For once, Seifer did something right. So there was hope for that pitiful human.

Seifer watched his retreating form, filled with anger and rage. He hated that Guado more than anything he had ever hated in his entire life. Except for maybe Leonhart. The loathing for him was too strong to ever be replaced. He hated Leonhart with such a passion that it threatened to kill him again, which of course was impossible. Still, that was beside the point, as he hated Leonhart. That man had taken everything from him that he ever possessed and one day, he'd get his revenge.

"Just what does he take me for, anyway?" Seifer demanded, losing his cool. "I am not just some second-hand servant! I do what I want, and if I don't want to listen to that stupid, filthy Guado, then I won't! All he does is use me! He won't even let me do something that will really affect the Challengers! I could cause some real havoc if that damn Guado would let me!" he snarled.

"He just gave you that." Sephiroth said to him. "He told us to go and cause damage to the Challengers. We've got to find the big group that they have put together and give Hell. This is the perfect opportunity for revenge." He grinned wickedly, much like the Guado.

"What reasons do you have for revenge?" Seifer demanded, outraged.

"You have no idea," Sephiroth stated as he turned and strode out of the eerie room. It was show time.

"Yes, go obtain what you have begged so long for. The greed to seek vengeance in your hearts will consume you, and then, taking over you will be very easy. I will be there to pick up the pieces. You do not wish to be controlled, but you just wait. It will happen. I will use your zombie corpses to do my own bidding, and you will have no ability to stop it. It's wonderful how everything has worked out as perfectly planned, and you never caught a glimpse of the plot that was taking place behind you. Yes, you are oblivious to your own destruction. I will wear you out until there is nothing left of you, and then I can march on to victory." Seymour watched from the shadows as Seifer and Sephiroth left. He had heard every word that was spoken. He was filled with amusement from Seifer's sophomoric words. He decided that he would play that idiot until the time came to do away with him for good. He was utterly useless to him, but the Great One had made it very clear that they could use him for their cause. He held loathing in him for one man that was so strong it could be played quite well. All that had to be done was lead him to the one who had defeated him four times in life. He will be destroyed by his own hate for another. It would be perfect. Slowly, one by one, they will all destroy themselves until only a few were left to take over.

"This will be the perfect way to finally dominate against those who defeated me, but I will not let me hatred destroy me. I am stronger than that, and soon nothing will defeat me!" he laughed hysterically. "All in due time. All in due time my reign of terror will make all bow down to me!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"It's time to correct the balance and finish this before our enemies realize what we're doing and try to stop us. We have to initiate and put everything together." Auron said, walking around the room, talking to the rest of them and himself.

"Are we going to visit those switching like we did for the others? Or are we just going to throw them into another world with no warning?" Aeris demanded, losing all her patience with Auron. He was being incredibly harsh, and it was driving her crazy! She wanted to smack him as hard as she could, even though she wasn't the one who was a fan of violence.

"Right now, we can't help them. They'll have to take care of themselves until we can get there to them. We have to concentrate on the heroes first. Right now, they are our first priority." He answered, watching the shining water. The picture that was laid out before him was Bevelle in Spira. They had set up a guide to wait for the heroes, but so far, none of them had showed, and he was getting worried. There was a chance that the enemy had already discovered their plan and stopped the heroes. If that were the case, then they had a real problem.

"I'm sure that they're fine. We can't interfere anymore. We need to concentrate on the others. They need our help, too." Aeris said, trying her best to comfort Auron. He gave her the first kind look that he'd ever given her. He said nothing but nodded slowly.

"We need to decided who is going to be switched where. We discussed this briefly previously, but we did not get too far. We have very little time to decide and out decisions should not be rash. We have to choose carefully." Raine spoke wisely while her eyes remained transfixed on the shining water. She prayed that at any moment her son would appear in the vision so that she would know that he was all right. She knew that seeing him through the water was the only way that she would ever see him. She could never meet him face to face while they were lives apart. It was against the laws of nature. He had never known her in life, and if she were to appear to him, there would be a terrible upset. She could only watch him from afar without his knowing that she was there. She had to be his shadow. It was a sad way to think of things, but that was how they were. At least she wasn't alone.

"We cannot visit those that are switching right now. We are just going to have to switch them and have them do what needs to be done on their own until we can get to them. It is going to be hard for them to adjust but there is nothing that can be done for now." Auron said with a hint of actual sadness, an emotion that he rarely expressed. He was reluctant to result to this decision. He knew that they were all more than capable of working out problems on their own, but he still felt that he was leaving them unarmed against a pack of wild wolves.

"We can't leave them in the dark forever!" Julia declared in protest. There were people that she cared about on her old home, and she wanted them to have the benefit of the upper hand as well. To give only half the army protection and arms was also giving the enemy an easy weakness to defeat. When it came to military tactics, she had a pretty good idea of what she was talking about. After all, she did marry a military general that had been too concerned with his job. Those were the days that she didn't miss.

"Of course not!" Braska stepped into the conversation. He was there to assure everyone that things would go by smoothly. "They will all receive our help. No one will be left out, but we do have other things that must be taken care of first. Our priorities lie with deceiving our enemy to keep them behind us. If they somehow obtained out ultimate plans, we would be risking immediate failure. We do not need to expose ourselves to those risks." Braska announced, reminding them all of their duties.

"I understood that! I only do not want those that I care about to be let on their own." Julia explained. If she couldn't be there in person to protect them, then she wanted to at least make sure that they were safe from harm that she could stop.

"I assure you, Julia, that they will not be left on their own. They will receive our help. It may take some time, but it will happen."

Raine frowned, finally drawing her eyes away from the shining water. She had to concentrate on their upcoming tasks. "What happens if the Final Battle comes, and we still have not helped them? You know just as well as I do that we cannot assist any of them when the Final Battle comes! What happens then?" She demanded. Like Julia, Raine wanted those that she held in her heart to be safe.

"I know that our help is useless during the Final Battle, but that particular event is a ways away. We have enough time as along as we use it wisely. We can get more done if we think ahead and know just what it is that we are doing. We must plan our actions very carefully. Soon, we will act on our own and throw the first punch. I do believe that the last thing that they expect us to do is act. They have been planning against us since the beginning of it all. There is no need to worry about anything." Braska's soft voice was what calmed everyone down to a point that all panic, anger, and any other emotions were gone. Braska certainly had the sense around him that would calm even the worst of storms.

"I certainly hope that you are right," Julia said quietly while Raine stood next to her nodding. "We certainly can not run into anything that could set us back." She turned and left them with no intentions of her destination. Raine soon followed her after one last look at the shining water that displayed no change. The "guide" still waited with no arrivals.

As he watched them both leave, Braska said quietly, "I fear that our own group is becoming divided. If we ourselves begin to fall apart, then there is no hope for any of our heroes."

The others nodded sadly, knowing that the peace of the universe was crumbling beneath their feet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A cloaked figure in a dark robe waited in the sun, baking. This individual had been waiting for what felt like hours now, and still, there had been no show of those who were supposed to come. The people here in Bevelle were of no one out of the ordinary, and this individual had been told that the people that were being waited for would be easily spotted. So far there was no one that fit that description. All the citizens that walked around the great, busy city of Bevelle were all blended together, molded as one big group. There was no one that fit any portrayal of "out of the ordinary." These people here in Bevelle knew their place, knew what they were doing. Those individuals that the figure was supposed to be waiting on were not here by any means. How long would this figure stand wasting time? That was hard to say. The figure hoped that it wouldn't be much longer. Too much time had already been wasted. The Challengers would not like it if the figure announced that there was no one who ever appeared. Could it be that maybe the "enemy" knew about these warriors and had them captured? Now that would cause some extreme problems because those individuals were referred to as "the last hope of them all." If that " last hope" were gone, then there would be virtually nothing left to do but surrender. This event was nothing short of a universal war that was being fought in the worlds that had no idea that there even was a war going on. Only a select amount of people even knew that there was an enemy who threatened the true state of reality. Most of the inhabitants of these worlds were unaware of an on-going struggle, and the main goal for the time being was to keep those inhabitants continuously unaware. But that would be difficult should the enemy make an attack on a world.

The waiting figure decided that the current post could not be abandoned unless some news was received. It would be difficult to wait even longer for news or individuals who may not even show.

It was going to be a long wait.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"They will expect us to make our move and attack them head on, but I have a much better idea. If we attack them where they have the 'heroes' as they call them, then they will immediately know what our plan of action will be. I intend on being a bit more secretive than that. They will know nothing until we are right up on them, and by the time they realize what we are doing, it will be too late to save them. What happiness that will bring to the Great One and me!" Seymour chuckled to himself, completely disregarding the individual who stood next to him.

"And what if somehow that plan is foiled?" The "person" asked quietly, respectably.

Seymour glanced briefly at the other but gave no answer to the inquiry. The plan will not be foiled. He'd make sure of that. No one would be daring enough to try and pull the wool over his eyes. He was superior to all these disgusting, low individuals below him. They could not beat him at anything. He was much stronger than he used to be and would not misuse his extensive power. He now knew its full potential, and the Challengers would be the firsts to feel the full force.

The figure beside Seymour realized that they would not receive any sort of answer from the leader, so they began to walk away, out of Seymour's line of vision.

"My plan, the Great One's plan, will not be foiled. It will succeed. I will succeed! Nothing will ever be able to stop me! I have said it before, and a thousand times more will I say it again! I am no fool. I cannot and will not lose this time. I have remained in the shadows of death, waiting for the chance to seek my revenge. They might think that I am gone, but I am still a threat to them. I am still a nightmare that haunts their sleep, the voice that taunts their minds, and the death that will surround them on all sides when I am done." He glared into the shadows that stood before him and was able to confirm that he was alone. There were no wandering eyes that could plot against him, but walls did have ears, however, and that could be what set him back.

"The worlds will be my first target. I prefer to take the weak and helpless first anyway. The sooner that they are out of action and under my own power the better. I can make them into the army that will destroy the Great One's enemies!" Seymour left the room, headed to another area to carry out of his plans. He knew how things were going to work. The plan was hatched perfectly in that hungry-for-power little brain of his. It was foolproof and that drove him even more to gain what he wanted.

"I will get it, and I will use my invincible power and the power of those once defeated to become the sole ruler of everything!" He was headed to another area of this strange place that faded in and out of reality. The distinctness and details of this odd place that rested on Hell's doorstep was gone. There were only the faded forms that were relative like walls, floors, ceilings, etc. Even Seymour himself was a faded from wandering through this parallel universe. He continued on through desolate corridors in search of another location that would serve its purpose to him.

"I will rule it all! I will be the one who controls it all! I will call the demons that have been banished to return and help me, and then they too will be under my control! No one will stop me. I will be the one that holds the highest power!" He hissed to himself. He finally reached his destination and sealed the entrance so that no other could follow or interupt. He then proceeded to the middle of this other room that was just as plain as the other. "Here I will bring back those defeated." He pulled out a staff and began the spell that he learned. The room around him disappeared and he stood now in a bleak place, surrounded by darkness. His body became illuminated by the tiny balls of light that appeared and drifted. The shadows of figures that were familiar, not to him, but to the other worlds took their form and the balls of light raced to each of them. The light bended as one, and when Seymour stopped, there were the enemies standing there, in that room, that had long been defeated.

The first wave was coming.

* * *

A/N: Here's Chapter 9. It's a little weird and was difficult to write, but here it is. R&R. Chapter 10 will be here soon. And I am sorry that things are going so slow and the story isn't very exciting right now. I'm working on that. Later Days! 


	10. And Something Always Goes Wrong

Here is Chapter Ten. It's taken me a while to figure out if I wanted this one first or the one that will be next. I have a hard time making up my mind, but I finally reached a decision. Wow, that's a first. Go read before I bore you to death with my mindless ramblings.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy games, ideas, characters, or places. You know what I own.

**_Chapter Ten_**

"And Something Always Goes Wrong"

"Quistis!" Selphie called. Her voice echoed throughout the Training Center, and there was no response except for the roar of a T-Rexaur. The perky girl stood there in confusion. She'd been looking all over this place trying to find at least any sign of Quistis Trepe. No one had seen any sign of her since the previous day. Even then she looked a little distressed. Evidently, running a military academy wasn't as easy as it sounded.

"Hmm. Where is she?" Selphie pondered and pondered but still came up empty handed and empty minded.

Well, she figured that Quistis had to be somewhere in this building. Where else could she be? There were only certain places that you could hide in a military academy. She should know. She'd found them all, and most of them were pretty obvious as it was.

Now Selphie had to think outside the box. "If I was Quistis, where would I hide?" But then she realized that Quistis wouldn't need to hide. That blonde wasn't afraid of anything. She was just like Squall, sort of. She'd always been able to hold her head high. Nothing ever brought her down, nothing that could be seen on the outside, anyway. So that ruled out the possibility of looking for her in a hiding place of some sort.

Selphie couldn't think of anything else, though. She'd been looking all day, and still nothing had come up. She'd checked everywhere in this building. She'd checked the Cafeteria, the Library, and the Infirmary. Everywhere! Where could that girl be?

"Not here, that's for sure." She whispered to herself and then turned to leave. She walked out of the Training Center without looking back, knowing that Quistis wasn't there either. She just had to look a little more, a little harder. Maybe she was on the B level. Doubtful, but she could be there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everything was spinning. The picture was blurred, and the air wasn't coming. Her lungs were tight, and her head was exploding. Round and round she goes, where she stops nobody knows. That is exactly what she felt like. She felt like she was spinning on a tire swing, faster than a speeding bullet. When would it stop?

She found herself flying through the air, like she'd been shot out of a cannon. Her body was numb, and nothing could get any worse now. She gasped for breath in huge gulps. The cold air burned her throat but never made it to her lungs. She was still gasping for breaths that were getting stuck in a place other than her lungs. She thought her head would explode. The light was blinding her vision, and she saw nothing but it.

She laid there on the cold ground, coughing and hacking, trying her best to breathe, but it wasn't coming.

"It's about time you show up. We've been waiting." A deep voice spoke to her, and she saw a hand extend to her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't wait to cause some damage! I'll show them! I'll show them all!" Seifer said excitedly, talking more to himself than to Septhiroth. He didn't care to even look at Septhiroth, let alone talk to him.

"You're not the only one with a desire for revenge." Septhiroth said to him, walking past him to the portal that always remained there. Seifer shuddered when he saw the thing and stopped in his tracks. He watched Septhiroth step up to it and then stop, turning around to face him.

"What reasons DO you have for revenge?" he asked, dropping his eyes to the ground. He didn't really want to look at him when he spoke to him. That was the thing with Seifer. He wasn't one who liked anybody, but if he had to speak to them, he avoided eye contact at all costs.

"Like you and everyone else who makes up those who have hate consuming them, I was defeated by one who should never have even been alive. It was a luck of the draw that he even made it to look me in the face." The anger was beginning to rise in Septhiroth and the old warrior had to find a way to control himself before he broke loose. If he were to go crazy now, there would be nothing left for him to use against the one who deserved it the most. It was like having a gun with only one bullet and you know that the bullet belongs to the person who made your life a living Hell. You can't use the bullet because you know who it belongs to, you know whose heart it is destined to remain in, yet you want to shoot the first person that you come to just because your so angry at the one person. It was complicated.

"You were defeated? I thought you were one of the best?" Seifer asked him, finally looking up.

"I thought I was too, but sometimes we are not what we think we are." The other man turned away and stepped into the portal. Seifer was pretty sure that he would have to ask questions in small doses. He was sure that was the only way that he would get the whole story. So, knowing that there wasn't much else that he could do, he stepped into the portal after him. Yes, he still hated those stupid things.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So this place is the Djose Temple?" Cloud asked one of the Al Bhed men who he and Tifa had caught a ride with. They stood in front of a large, well for lack of a better word, rock. It was actually a temple that was surrounded by what looked like lightening. Other rocks floated around the temple itself, and it had a sense of spookiness around the whole thing.

"Yes. This is the Djose Temple. For many, many years, it was used for summoning of the Aeon, Ixion. But when Sin was defeated, all the Aeons disappeared. We no longer needed their help, so there was no reason for them to stay. Where they are now, no one knows. They are probably roaming the Farplane." The guy answered him, adding a bit of background in there for the two of them, not that any of it registered.

"Aeon? Sin? What?" Cloud asked, extremely confused. All that was just said was like a different language to him, and naturally, he didn't understand any of it.

The other guy said nothing, offered no explanations, but led them into the Temple to see the person called Gippal, who supposedly was able to help them. He led them inside to a very large room that contained statues of important people, who neither of them recognized and again the electricity in the center. There were other Al Bhed people in the same room with machinery that acted on its own with no help from those who stood nearby. There was a staircase on the far end, centered, but their guide did not lead them to it. Instead, he led them to the right side of it to a room hidden by the staircase. He knocked twice and the voice of a man was heard, telling them to come inside.

They stepped in as instructed and a young man with an eye patch stood in there. He looked at the guide and the two exchanged a few words in a language that Cloud and Tifa did not understand. The guy with the eye patch nodded and the guide left them alone with him.

"So what can I do to help?" Despite his outer appearance, he was actually quite nice. His outfit left a bit more to be desired.

"We need to find someone by the name of Yuna. Do you know where we could locate her?" Tifa spoke when Cloud did nothing. He stood there looking over this person with a bit of distaste. For some reason, he was reminded of Septhiroth.

"I sure do. She's currently on an island by the name of Besaid. Your best bet would be to go down the Highroad in that direction. It's not hard to get to Besaid. You would just have to sail to the island in the end. You could walk to Kilika Island, but eventually, you'd have to take a ship to Besaid. I could send someone to accompany you and make sure that you get to Kilika safely, but that is just about all I can do." The guy explained to them.

"Thank you. That would be more than enough. We do not know anything about this place. Everything is so foreign." Tifa was being just as kind as the other man, but Cloud neither did nor said anything. He just watched the other man, offering nothing.

"Anything I can do to help." He led them out of the tiny room, back outside the temple and called to someone. Another young, fit man followed the call and stood before the other guy. These two also exchanged words in that strange language that meant nothing to Cloud and Tifa.

"This guy here will lead you two to Kilika. I told him to look after you until you reach your destination. There are some bad spots in Spira, but you should be fine." He bid them good-bye and then went back into the Temple.

"I take it that was Gippal?" Tifa asked their new guide. The man laughed and nodded.

"He tends to forget formalities. But that's the Gippal we all love, even if he does things a little different." The guide laughed. "It is now my job to get you safely to Kilika. I do not know how well you know these lands, but it's not that hard. All you have to look out for is monsters and bandits along some areas, but other than that, it's quite easy. Years ago, it would have been harder because the Al Bhed were considered outlaws."

"What? Why?" Tifa asked, shocked.

"Can we talk about the past later when we don't have a job to do?" Cloud demanded, acting rather quite mean and rude. "Which way to this Kilika place?" He looked at the guide, staring him down.

The other man shifted uncomfortably and pointed. "It's that way, down the Djose Highroad." He walked past Cloud and Tifa quickly and down the road a ways before turning around and motioning to them to join him.

"You don't have to be so rude, Cloud." Tifa said to him.

"Well, sometimes, you have to be that way to get the job done." Cloud walked away from her to the other guy. She shook her head and followed.

"We'll be going down the Djose Highroad, along Mushroom Rock Road, on the Mi'ihen Highroad, and through Luca before we even get to Kilika. It will be a long journey. But if we hurry, it should not take too long. I do not know how badly you need to see Yuna, but I will get you there as fast as possible." The guide said. Cloud nodded his approval.

"Well, let's get started. I've got this uneasy feeling that we haven't got much time." Cloud started walking and the guide had to run to catch up with him. Tifa lagged behind, a little upset with Cloud.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rinoa forgot just how much she hated traveling on boats. She felt so seasick it wasn't funny, and Tidus was over there playing with a stupid ball. He kept kicking it up, from one knee to the other, kicking it up and down, up and down, higher and higher… Oh crap, she felt sick again. If she didn't get off this stupid boat, she'd probably throw up her organs.

"Rinoa, are you okay?" Squall walked over to her. Granted, he wasn't a fan of boats, but at least he wasn't throwing up over the side of the boat. He actually found it quite amusing. She was sort of reminding him of Quistis. She didn't like airships and had on numerous occasions got sick, and now, Rinoa wasn't a fan of ships and was getting sick. Okay, so it wasn't that funny. Rinoa would kill him if she knew that he found her pain funny. She'd accuse him of going back to his old self again. On many situations she had accused him of doing just that.

"Do I look okay to you?" She demanded of him. He suppressed a laugh and shook his head. She narrowed her eyes at him, and he had to walk away to avoid getting the crap knocked out of him.

"Is she okay?" Tidus asked Squall when he walked back over to the other side of the ship. He was still playing with his bliztball. Yuna was nowhere to be found.

"I don't think so. She isn't a fan of boats." Squall answered. He was actually starting to like this Tidus character. The guy wasn't half bad, so far. It wouldn't be long before he did something that aggravated him. It usually always happened. Rinoa may have put a drastic change in him, but there were still some areas that were left for change.

"She should be fine when we touch land. It usually doesn't last very long." Tidus smiled, well, his smile broadened. That smile never wavered, and maybe that was a good thing. Who would want to be around someone who frowned all the time? Squall…

"I hope. I don't want her to be sick." Squall whispered. Tidus nodded and then walked away to find Yuna. He continued to bounce that ball. For some reason, Squall wanted to pop or throw the stupid thing overboard. He knew something would come up that drove him crazy. Oh, well. There was always something. Some habits truly just die-hard, and others are just stubborn. He'd go with the former.

Tidus found Yuna staring out along the calm waters of this beautiful sea. She was lost in thought.

"Hey." He stood beside her and held the ball still for once. The look in her eyes told him that she was reminiscing about the past, and he had a pretty good idea about what the event was. Sin was pretty much attacking her thoughts again. Ever since the Challengers had visited them, he knew that she was thinking about Sin. He'd told her a thousand times, and he'd probably have to tell her a thousand more before she finally believed him that Sin was gone. They had vanquished Sin. The beast couldn't come back. It was gone for good.

"You know, I still remember that day when Kilika was destroyed. Sin just came out of nowhere. So many got hurt, so many died. I could have done something, you know. I could have done something. I could have called an Aeon. Anything would have worked to save some people. I still blame myself." Yuna said so quietly that Tidus had to strain and come a lot closer to hear her. He thought that she may even be on the verge of tears, and he couldn't find any reason why.

"You shouldn't! Yuna, there was nothing that you could have done. Sin was really strong then. What happened, happened for a reason. Sin is gone, and what happened in the past should stay in the past. Stop blaming yourself, stop worrying about it. It's over and done with now. You've got to move on, Yuna." Tidus did what he could to push it from her mind, but he didn't help very much. That would continue to hurt Yuna until the day she died. Even though she knew she couldn't have done anything, she still thought that she could have at least tried to do something. Anything would have helped.

"I know, but I can't. I still think I could have done something to help. All those people who died didn't even have a chance. Sin killed them so brutally that they couldn't do anything to protect themselves. I look back at that and it still fills me with sadness and guilt. I hate Sin. I hated it then, and I hate it now. Sometimes I believe that maybe it's not really gone. Sometimes I think that maybe it's still out there somewhere, somehow. I know it's silly, but I still feel that way. It'll take some time before I finally believe that it is gone for good." She touched his shoulder gently then walked away, down to the bottom of the ship.

Tidus just watched her walk away. He was a little shocked that she still thought the thing was out there. Hadn't they got rid of it for good? Didn't the Fayth say that when it was finally destroyed that they would rest, which meant that he would fade away? And didn't he fade away in the end. Yet he came back. If he could come back, did that mean that Sin could come back, too? He sure hoped not.

Tidus decided to leave Yuna alone for a while and went back to playing around with the blitzball. If they were going to Luca, he might as well get back into the game. Yuna probably wouldn't let them stop to watch a game, let alone play one, but he already had a good reason why they should. Squall and Rinoa didn't know what Blitzball was. Wouldn't it be a good idea to show them? It would be much harder to explain how the game worked to them. Yeah, she might buy that if the other two helped him out. He might just have to pull them aside before they reached Luca.

He settled in a spot and watched the waves roll by, playing with his ball and thinking about the game. A few other things were on his mind too but he didn't want to worry about those for a while. They could stay in the back of his head for all he cared. He didn't need to be worrying about those little problems that shouldn't even be surfacing. All that stuff happened two years ago. Sin was dead; Sin was gone. But how many times would he tell himself before he actually believed it?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So you are from a completely other world. That is very strange." Tromell looked rather surprised. He never would have thought it to be possible, but it was. There were other worlds out there.

"You actually believe us?" Zidane asked the old man.

"Yes, I do. I believe that everything is possible. It also helps that you had to ask who Seymour Guado was." He smiled at them and clasped his hands together.

"So what do we do? How do we get back home? We don't even know why we're here!" Dagger asked of the other, wiser man.

"I do not think that there is much that I can do. There is, however one person, I know who may be able to help you. I do believe that she has known someone in this position before. She may be able to help you." Tromell told them, remembering his memories with this lovely, young lady.

"Great! Where can we find her?" Zidane asked, excited. He decided that this Tromell guy wasn't half bad. He actually kind of liked him. Kind of. He didn't say that he did completely.

"That would be the problem. I do not know where she is now living. For a while she stayed on an airship called, the Celsius, but I do not know where to find that vessel either. It sometimes used to come to Guadosalam, but that event rarely happens anymore. The people on that airship are sphere hunters, but since not many sphere hunters come to this place, I doubt if they will return. The Leblanc Syndicate has left Guadosalam and moved to a different location, and the Guado have taken back the château. There is no need for them to come here anymore." Tromell was actually sad because there was only a limited amount that he could do to help them in this great task.

"So basically, we're searching for a needle in a haystack?" Zidane asked, sighing. He'd much rather be dealing with Rusty or even doing something that he didn't want to do for Dagger. Anything would be better than being here where everything was so unfamiliar.

"You have absolutely no idea where she may be?" Dagger asked. She wanted so badly to understand this whole situation, and she believed that she had every right to. No one had the power to keep from her what she was entitled to know. It was her life to run, not someone else's. As these thoughts came to mind, Dagger realized that she was thinking on the same line that she had during their big adventure.

"Actually, I think I may know a place…" Tromell smiled at the two.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She stared at the strange hand that was extended to her. It looked inviting but how well could one trust the hand of someone you don't even know?

"We've been waiting for you." The voice that spoke to her was very calm, but it was also so unfamiliar to her, and she didn't know whom it belonged to. At the moment, she didn't even care that much. Her head was still spinning from whatever it was that hurled her to this place.

She took the hand anyway and felt a bizarre feeling spread through her. Out of the shadows, she saw the face that owned the hand.

"You're just the one we need." The person said. She looked into the face and was scared by what it held.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yes, you. We need your help to defeat the Challengers who are trying to destroy your world and everyone in it. But you can help us." It was a man, sort of, that spoke to her, but he looked so foreign, so alien almost.

"But what can I do to help?"

"Everything, Miss. Trepe." Seymour Guado smiled malevolently.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, I know. I said that I wanted to have this done by Dec. 14, 2005. Yadda, yadda, yadda. I know. I know. I'm sorry. I'm having a few technical difficulties. First off, I've got this humongous project due, I'm sick, and to top it off, I really don't like this story. I never thought that I would actually say something like that. But I promise that I will finish it, if it takes my forever. I don't want to, but for you guys, I will. That is a promise I can keep. I just have a problem with dates and deadlines. I go on vacation next week, and before Christmas, I WILL have this done, if it kills me. If it's not done before Christmas, you all may do whatever you feel like get me to finish. I'll tell you ahead of time. This will have 20 chapters. I'm almost done with the next two, so those should be up soon. Sound like a plan? Good. Later Days.


	11. I Can't Handle Two Of Them!

I told you guys that I would like to have this done by December 14, and I still intend on doing that. I have a lot to do, but I guess that's what snow days are for, right? Right now, I'm sitting in my room, snowed in, so I'm going to work on my stories in hopes to have some of them at least close to done. When I say some of them, I mean this one. If it were any of the others, there'd be no hope. I want to tell you that I will be done with this by Christmas. How about that? Will that be sufficient Christmas present? It better be.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy games, characters, places, or ideas. I simply own the bad guy. I think.

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**_"I Can't Handle Two Of Them!"_**

Rikku opened her swirly green eyes and tried to focus. She was sore all over and didn't know why. Her back hurt, head pounded, and just about everything else was screaming in agony. She managed to sit up, but doing so made her very dizzy. Very really dizzy. Oh, boy. Now she was seeing little chocobos running around her head, and the silly things were running sixty miles an hour.

"Oooh!" She moaned and clasped her hands on the sides of her head to try and get rid of the chocobos.

"Oh boy." She sighed as she looked over her surroundings. She definitely wasn't where she fell asleep. She remembered falling asleep in the cabin on board the Celsius, but that wasn't where she was now. In fact, she'd never even seen this place before. It looked sort of like Besaid without all the jungle and without the huge building to the right and a port city to the far left. Hmm. Where was she? This was a little strange.

She managed to succeed in standing up after a few attempts and then brushed all the sand off of her body. She had to figure out where she was, how she got here, and how to get back home. What if Brother had dropped her off in this strange place as a sick joke? Oh! She'd kill him next time she got her hands on him! He was so dead!

Rikku figured that her best bet would be to go find someone and ask where she was. She knew that she'd never been here before, and she also knew that if there were buildings and cities and other stuff, then there had to be people, too. So all she had to do was find these people and ask where she was. It was pretty simple, but where should she go? She had a choice. She could either check out the building or the city on the shore. She stood there for several minutes trying to decide which one she should choose. She must have looked rather funny standing there in the sand, staring from one place to the other. Rikku was a very comical individual and just about everything she did made people laugh, anyway.

She finally made a decision and went with the building. For some reason it just looked more orderly and more informing than the tiny city by the water. She headed up the beach to this large building. As she got closer, she noticed a strange symbol on the side of the building. It looked like a funny black star, surrounded by little lines. It was actually quite indescribable and one had to see it to get the full effect. The peculiar symbol sparked her curiosity, and she stood staring at it for some time. It reminded her of Home. It made her think about when all the Al Bhed lived in one place in harmony. For the most part, the rest of the world left them alone until they got all caught up in the summoner affair. That was when the other races attacked them, and if the truth were told, they had every right to. But she needed to forget about all that stuff which happened in the past and concentrate on her current position. She broke from her trance and continued into this odd structure and was amazed by all that was around her. There were all kinds of young people, some her age, others who were younger and how they were all dressed in the same outfits. She felt very much out of place since everyone here was dressed in the same blue and gold uniforms while she had on bright yellow and green. She even felt a little nervous around them all but had to overcome that feeling. She normally wasn't a nervous person if you don't count the Sin, Seymour, or Vegnagun experiences. Her personality kept her going as the social butterfly type.

Now, whom should she talk to in order to find out where she was? Someone in this place just had to know where she was because she was pretty darn sure that she wasn't in Spira anymore.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Selphie stepped into the elevator, heading down to the first floor. She'd searched this whole building upside-down and inside-out and still there had been no sign of the instructor anywhere. She was actually getting sick of trying to find Quistis in this crazy place. Why was it that whenever she needed to find somebody, they were nowhere to be found? It was as if they just jumped off the face of the planet. It aggravated her to the fullest, but she couldn't let her emotions dictate her actions. She'd had that problem before and didn't want it to resurface.

Selphie decided to keep asking around and looking around for Quistis. The blonde had to be in this place, in this building somewhere. Where else could she be? She's the one in charge. Why would she leave?

The lively girl saw Xu come out of the elevator a few moments later while she continued to stand at the bottom of the stairs. Xu walked down to her.

"Selphie, have you seen Quistis anywhere? I can't seem to find her, and I've been looking everywhere! Please tell me that you've seen her!" Xu pleaded, worried.

" I wish I could tell you that I have, but the truth is, I haven't seen her all day. I've searched this place upside down but with no luck." Selphie said sadly and disappointedly.

"Where could she be? I've asked everyone that I've encountered if anyone has seen her, but no one has. I can't imagine where she would be, and I am so worried." Xu sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So am I. I thought that maybe I'd run into her somewhere, or that someone would see her, but like you said, no one has seen her anywhere. I just don't know what to do." Selphie followed Xu's suit and folded her arms across the front of her yellow dress. She was just so stumped and couldn't think of anywhere that the girl would be. "You don't think that she left Balamb, do you? She was somewhat getting a little overwhelmed with all the work, so she might have left to get away from it. Squall's been known to do the same, you know." Selphie couldn't possibly fathom why Quistis would leave without telling someone, though.

"I've already thought of that, and I went to the gatekeeper. He sees everything and everyone that passes through the front gate, and he swears up and down that he didn't see Quistis pass. He said that he hadn't seen her in a while now. That's why I think she's got to be in the building somewhere. I've thought about calling her over the intercom, but I don't want to disrupt classes." Xu had to keep everyone in mind, too. The last thing she needed was for everyone to go into a panic.

"I tried her dorm and her classroom, but both were empty. I've asked all the Trepies. They usually keep tabs on her every move, but none of them know where she is either. That's pretty odd when not even her stalker fan club knows where she is. I know this may be thinking negatively, but I think something may be wrong, very wrong." Selphie knew she shouldn't think that way, but sometimes it was hard not to. Sometimes that was the only option remaining. If there's not hope, the what's left?

"I certainly hope not. I don't know what I would do if something happened to Quistis while Squall was gone. I wouldn't know how to handle the situation." Xu frowned.

"I know. That would be scary. But if we need to, can't we call Squall?" Selphie asked her.

"Only if it's an extreme emergency." She answered, actually afraid that if they even attempted to call him, he'd get incredibly angered. He did say not to bother him, and the last thing they needed was for Squall to get pissed for calling and not even listen to them. It looked like they'd have to do it all on their own.

"Well, doesn't this count as an extreme emergency? We're only missing the person who is supposed to be in charge!" Selphie exclaimed. She raised her voice a little too loud and some of the students and factually stopped what they were doing to look at her strangely. Her cheeks flushed, and she hunched her shoulders in embarrassment.

Xu quickly grabbed Selphie's arm and dragged her up the stairs into the elevator. Curious eyes watched the scene and tried to listen for more, but the two were already heading up to the third floor.

"Don't do that! The last thing we need is for this place to go berserk. No one needs to know right now. If things get too out of hand who knows what would happen. We need to avoid absolute chaos at all costs. That's all we can do right now." Xu leaned against the cool glass of the elevator and felt the small, brief breeze that the thing released as it rose to its destination.

"But what about Quisty? What do we do about her? She's the one who's supposed to be running Balamb while Squall is relaxing and drinking punch out of a glass by a pool somewhere!" Selphie demanded. If the one in charge was missing and nowhere to be found then it's going to be extremely difficult to keep her disappearance under wraps. It's bound to leak out somewhere.

"I don't know. We've no idea where she is right now, and until she decides to stop hiding, someone else is going to have to take her place. We can't leave Balamb without a leader!"

"Yeah, but who? There aren't enough people who are qualified to take that job. You can't just shove some ordinary person into this position and say good luck! That's harsh!"

"Isn't that what they did to Squall?" The elevator doors finally opened and the two young ladies stepped out. The third floor was completely empty of people. The rooms were silent and all lights but one were off.

"Yes, but he was more than qualified! At least he had what it took to be a leader! And so did Quisty!" Selphie continued to protest. "And besides, Squall is anything but ordinary!"

"You're making it sound like they're both dead!"

"Well, they might as well be since they're both not here!" The two headed to Squall's office, which was currently abandoned. Both its occupants were gone. Squall was on vacation, and Quistis had just disappeared out of nowhere.

"They better not be dead." Xu muttered. She took out a key and proceeded to unlock the office, but she was startled. The office was still unlocked. "What the…?"

"What's wrong?" Selphie turned quickly to Xu.

"It's still unlocked." Xu whispered. She felt afraid for some reason.

"What's wrong with that?" She failed to see what the big problem was.

"This is supposed to remain locked. I made sure that this office was to remain locked at all times, and that no one was to enter without Quistis' permission or mine. She and I are the only ones with keys. She knows that it's supposed to remain locked. I this feeling that something is wrong." She hurried to open the door. Flicking on the light switch, nothing happened. The room remained dark.

"Something's wrong with the light. It's not turning on." Xu whispered, starting to freak out.

Selphie frowned and tried her hand at the light. It didn't work for her either." It's just a blown bulb. That's all." She hoped that was all.

"Maybe she was the last one in here. I don't want to think that someone had been in here meddling." Xu said. She walked over to the window and pulled up the shade, shedding some light into the room.

"Is there anything important in here that maybe should be kept in a safer place?" Selphie asked.

"What safer place is there?" Xu demanded. She turned away from Selphie and looked around the room. Everything seemed to be in order. Nothing looked out of place. The yellow folder on the desk that contained the papers that would wait until Squall returned sat right where she had left it. The filing cabinets were all closed and hopefully locked.

"Hey, Xu?" Selphie called to her from the desk. She lifted up a bright green sticky note.

"What is it?" She knew the note said something, but she was afraid of what it may contain.

"It's a note. I'd recognize that handwriting anywhere. It's Quistis'. She wrote this." The lump that had formed only several minutes before in Selphie's throat, now threatened to cut off any and all air supply.

"Do I even want to know what it says?" Xu asked, sighing as she made her way over to Selphie.

"You might as well." She handed her the tiny slip of paper when she came within arm's length.

Xu studied the paper for several minutes with a puzzled expression occupying her face." It just has Squall and Rinoa's names on it. Why would she do that?" Xu looked up at Selphie, hoping that maybe the other girl would have an answer, but she didn't. She knew no more than Xu.

"Maybe it was a reminder to call them?" Selphie shrugged, offering what little help that she could.

"But why would she call them if she was the one who stressed the most that Squall was to be left alone?" Xu asked out loud, contradicting what Selphie had said.

"Maybe she's a hypocrite? I don't know. I'm just giving out suggestions. I have no idea what to think or do. Quistis is nowhere to be found, there are strange notes lying around that mean nothing, and Squall can't be reached! This seems like a sure good time to start panicking!" Selphie shrieked. One would think that she was a little uneasy.

"Selphie, I think maybe we're both taking this way out of proportion. I'm sure that there is nothing to get worked up over. There has got to be a reasonable explanation for it all." Xu patted Selphie lightly on the shoulder and looked out to the partially cloudy sky. "I hope."

"You know, I think we should try to call Squall. If Quistis was trying to contact him, then maybe he knows what's going on. I don't think that he'd want to be left in the dark for an entire week. He's not that kind of person, I don't think." Selphie whispered, thinking it through. She had faith in Squall that he would still want to be informed about what happened here at Balamb. She was sure that no leader would want to be totally left in the dark.

"But what if he can't do anything? And what if we are misinterpreting this whole thing? What if Quistis just went somewhere to get something and we're over-reacting? Maybe we should hold off for a while and check around for her one more time. I don't see why it wouldn't hurt. I'd rather be safe than sorry, as the old saying goes. Wouldn't you?" Xu put the sticky note back down on the desk and slowly backed away.

"I guess so, but I still think we should call Squall." Selphie pouted.

"If we can't find locate Quistis by tonight, we'll call Squall, but there are no guarantees that he'll be able to help us, remember that. We'll do what we can, though." Xu reassured her.

"Alright," the once perky girl sighed. "I'll go look around once more, and I'll continue to ask for her. Someone is bound to know where she is. At least, the Trepies should. They know everything about her, including her whereabouts." Selphie walked away from the desk and to the door. She looked at Xu again. "I hope that we can find her. I'd hate to see what would happen if she were really gone." She turned again and left the office to the elevator. She would search the area again from top to bottom.

Xu dropped into the chair and rested her elbows on the thick, wooden desk. She didn't know what to do. Everything was falling apart. The person in charge was missing. If Selphie didn't find Quistis, then they'd have to find someone else to take her place until Squall got back. It was only Tuesday, and he wasn't due back until late Sunday night. What on Earth were they going to do? They sure couldn't let the rest of the building know that Quistis was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rikku still stood there, staring at all that was around her. She found it so fascinating. Spira had never looked like this before. She wondered if she'd been thrown into the future like Tidus had. That would explain why everything was so odd.

Rikku headed to the center where a large panel stood in front of the stairs. Surely, someone would notice her there and help her with her dilemma. She looked all around her as people walked by with no regard to her.

Then the elevator opened and someone stepped out. It was a girl who wasn't wearing one of those spiffy uniforms. She was wearing ordinary clothes just like she was. Rikku knew that she should talk to this person. That would be her best bet.

"Hiya!" She called and made a run up the stairs. The other girl stopped and turned to her in surprise. Rikku whispered "Hiya," again very quietly, looking to her feet.

"Hi," Selphie looked at this strange new person. She'd never seen her around Balamb Garden before because she knew that she'd recognize her. She'd stick out like a sore thumb among the others.

"Can you help me?" Rikku asked quietly still. "I don't think I'm where I'm supposed to be."

"Are you new?" Selphie felt that maybe she should have introduced herself more formally. "I'm Selphie." She stuck out her hand.

"I think." She grasped the hand and smiled. "I'm Rikku Can you tell what this place is?"

Selphie found that question rather strange. "This is Balamb Garden. The military academy, you know." Selphie released her hand and scratched at her head.

"Am I still in Spira?" Rikku asked desperately. Selphie just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Spira? There's no Spira here, I don't think. Is that supposed to be a city?" She asked more confused than Rikku was.

"No, it's not a city. It's the name of the land. I guess I'm not in Spira. Oh, boy." She sighed deeply.

Selphie stepped back from the girl in shocking surprise. "What?"

Rikku blushed. "Oh, sorry. I guess since I'm not in Spira then you have no idea what Al Bhed are?"

"What?" Selphie could hardly believe her ears. "A what?"

Rikku giggled. "Al Bhed. It's a race in Spira." Rikku shrugged. "You don't think I'm crazy, do you?" Well, she knew the answer to THAT question.

"Well, no. I just hope that you're not pulling my leg." Selphie answered. She sort of did find the other girl crazy, but she certainly wasn't going to voice that!

"Oh, I'm not! I promise!" She shook her head and her hands, trying to reassure Selphie that she wasn't lying.

The elevator suddenly opened and Xu came running out, panting. She grabbed Selphie's arm desperately.

"Xu? What is it? What's wrong?" Selphie asked frantically.

"I went ahead and called Squall anyway. The woman at the pub answered. Selphie, Squall and Rinoa disappeared yesterday, and no one knows where they are! She said that she talked to Quistis several hours ago!" Tears began to stream down her face.

"What? Oh, no! That can't be right!" Selphie exclaimed. "First Quistis and now Squall and Rinny! Oh my gosh!" Selphie shrieked. Rikku stood there, so very confused.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Rikku asked, offering what ever she could.

Selphie shook her head, "Unless perhaps you know where Squall, Rinoa, and Quistis are, then no."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know any of those people." Rikku frowned.

"Xu, you'd better contact Laguna. He may be the only help we have." Selphie said to the crying girl. She nodded and turned away. Selphie started down the stairs but stopped. She looked back at Rikku. "You might as well come with me. If you're from another planet, then you don't know your way around here. Am I right?" Rikku nodded and followed her. "We've got to go find the rest of the gang. We may have to go out and search for them. Someone may have kidnapped them. I don't suppose you can fight?" Selphie asked, running down the stairs.

"Which weapon do you want?" Rikku asked.

"That's good! I hope this isn't going to be hard! When we get this cleared up, we'll work about getting you back to Spira. Is that okay?" Selphie asked, running towards the Cafeteria with Rikku beside her.

"That's fine!" She exclaimed, now knowing just how Tidus felt.

The two girls ran into the Cafeteria, and Selphie led her to the back. Sitting at a table with a bunch of other ladies was unmistakably Irvine Kinneas.

"Hey, darlin'," he said to Selphie, who frowned as the other ladies giggled. Rikku couldn't help but roll her eye at the stud when he winked at her.

"I was actually hoping to find Zell, but you'll do. Where is he? This is an emergency!" Selphie exclaimed. She gave an evil eye to the other ladies, causing them all to get up and leave.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" he demanded as Selphie and Rikku both sat down.

"Because this is important! Do you know where Zell is?" She asked again, a little more direct this time.

"Nope. I haven't seen him all day. No one has. I was waiting for him in here, but he hasn't shown yet." Irvine shrugged. His wandering eyes slowly looked over Rikku. "And what's your name, Sweet Cheeks?"

"Rikku. She's from another planet." Selphie said quickly, not letting herself stary from her task. "We nee to find Zell! Something-"

"Wait! From another planet?" Irvine raised his cowboy hat and stared at Rikku in disbelief. She just waved at him. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." Selphie displayed a brief grin and then it retreated. " We've got to find Zell! This is an extreme emergency!"

"I told you already. No one has seen him. Even his little girlfriend in the library hasn't seen him." Irvine scoffed.

"Well, we need to find him! It's really important!" Selphie insisted.

"What's so important that we need to sniff out hotdog boy?" Irvine demanded. Rikku just sat there and watched these strange events unfold.

"Quistis, Squall, and Rinny are missing!" She dropped her voice and hissed her words to him.

"Selphie! Squall and Rinoa aren't missing! They're on vacation!" Irvine started laughing which really aggravated Selphie.

"No, they're not because Xu called them and the lady at the pub said that they had disappeared, and no one knows where they are!" Selphie defended herself.

"What?" Irvine's eyes popped.

For the first time, Rikku spoke up. "You said that the other person is missing, too. That makes four people who are gone!"

"You're right! It does! Irvine, something is not right here!" Selphie jumped up. "When everyone has disappeared, you show up, claiming that you are from a totally different place!" She pointed to Rikku who nodded. "Something really weird is happening, and we've got to get to the bottom of it! Squall and Rinny have gone missing, Quistis just disappeared, and now Zell is nowhere to be found! I'm telling you! There is something really crazy going on here!" Selphie exclaimed, on the very verge of hysteria.

Rikku jumped up following Seelphie's lead. "It's like a huge mystery that's just waiting to be solved!"

The two girls started chatting at lightening speeds. Irvine just stared forward, eyes open wide with a dumb-struck look on his face. "I can't believe it. I absolutely can't believe it. I never thought that it could be possible." He was talking to himself now since the other two were busy with themselves. "I really thought that it wasn't possible, but it is. Hyne actually made two of them! I never thought that there could be two Selphies, but I was wrong!" He dropped his head onto the table.

"Come on, Irvine! We've got work to do!" Selphie exclaimed, running over and grabbing him by the arm. She and Rikku pulled him up and dragged him out of the Cafeteria. He just repeated the same thing over and over again.

"I can't handle two of them. I can't handle two of them. I can't handle two of them."

* * *

A/N: Okay. I've got a lot of work to do, but I'm going to try as hard as I can to get this done by tomorrow. I made a promise and I intend on keeping it, but if I can't, don't hate me, okay? I'm doing my best. Merry Christmas and Later Days!


	12. An Unexpected Outcome

Okay, one down, eight to go. It's going to be a long night I can see that coming. You guys had better love me that is all I've got to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with any of the Final Fantasy game series. Talk to the Square people.  
**_  
Chapter Twelve_**

"_**An Unexpected Outcome**_"

Septhiroth was waiting patiently outside of the portal for Seifer to join him. Sometimes that other guy just drove him nuts and he just wanted to stick his sword up his ass for being such an ignorant being. He was way out of his league and thought himself to be harder and tougher than he really was. Septhiroth knew that while he held the tough guy exterior, on the inside he was just a scared little man, afraid of everything that moved. But he may come in handy. If not, he'll let him be banished by his own defeat. There was only one way that this whole thing could end, anyway. Someone had to win. There could be no draw, no stale mate. It was the classic good vs. evil.

While Septhiroth was deep in thought, Seifer came flying out of the portal and crash- landed into the ground. He got up cussing his head off and brushed the dark earth off of him. "Where are we?" He spat dirt out of his mouth. That was a very disgusting taste that would probably linger in his mouth for days.

"We're on the Moonflow." Septhiroth answered, not looking directly at Seifer but at the path that was laid out before them. "If I'm not mistaken, we are on the Southern bank of the Moonflow."

"So? What are we doing here?" Seifer was getting very impatient with this whole ordeal.

"You said you wanted revenge, correct? Well, this is where you will find it. The team that the Challengers have put together has not assembled. They are still divided. If we meet them here before they can gather then we can crush their forces before they even grow large enough to stop our main objective." Septhiroth removed his large blade from its hiding place and held it in position.

"Which is what exactly?" Seifer demanded. There was a reason that he didn't still remain on his own planet. He was totally useless.

"You have much to learn." The other man answered. He stood facing the northern side. "Watch the south. They will come soon."

"How soon is 'soon'?" Seifer asked, pulling out his own blade carefully and holding it tightly. It still felt strange to have a weapon other than his gunblade. He had trained so hard with that weapon, but in the end, he proved to be useless with it. No matter how hard he tried to be the best, there was always another who had him beat at everything.

He tried to push the thought from his mind, but that one, vile name crept up and slammed right into the front of his mind and would not go away. It was the name that haunted him and drove him crazy with anger. He'd never wanted to delete that name so badly in his life than he did right then and there. It was the real reason for all his pain, all his misery, and everything that went wrong in his life. It was easier to blame someone else for all the bad that happened. After all, you don't praise someone else for the good, do you? That's what enemies are for, anyway. They're for taking blame.

"You'll find out. Just be patient." Septhiroth commanded.

"You don't know what you're asking." Seifer muttered with displeasure. He stared down the southern path, neither seeing nor hearing nothing. This was going to take forever at best.

"When you say 'soon,' you do mean 'soon' right?" Seifer asked, turning to the other man.

"Shut up and watch the road." Septhiroth snapped at him. He was getting so sick and tired of hearing Seifer's voice that he just wanted to hurt him badly. By doing so, he would feel a whole lot better, but unfortunately, he couldn't do that. Not yet, anyway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I am so glad to be off that stupid boat!" Rinoa exclaimed as she walked along the dock of Kilika Island behind Yuna. The other girl gulped and looked back at her with a weary smile.

"Um, we have to take another one to get to Luca." She whispered. Rinoa's eyes popped and she looked as if she may just kill someone. Her mouth opened slightly and an aggravated, small scream erupted from her. Squall secured his hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. She glanced up to him with a look so dirty it even made Tidus frown slightly.

"You can ride in the cabin. I'm sure it won't be that bad down there." He suggested, shrugging.

Rinoa managed to pull away from Squall and shook her head, calmer now. "No, it wouldn't help much. I'm better off on the deck where I can have a reasonable reach to the side of the boat." She answered, crossing her arms over her chest. Squall smacked his hand to his forehead in disgust. "Thanks anyway."

"Don't mention it. Uh, Yuna! Where are you going? We've got to catch the boat to Luca! It's going to leave soon!" Tidus called to her. She was walking farther into the town, away from the docks where their next boat ride was waiting.

"I want to check something! At the temple!" She answered, yelling back to him. "There will be another boat, but I want to check something at the temple."

Tidus shook his head and turned to Squall and Rinoa, "Are you up for a little detour? I don't think she's going to leave without going to the temple." He shrugged.

"I don't care as long as I don't have to get on that stupid boat!" Rinoa huffed and followed Yuna. Squall sighed and walked behind the two girls with Tidus.

"Sometimes, I just don't understand them." Tidus said to Squall, referring to Rinoa and Yuna.

"I second that." Squall muttered. "Why does she want to go to a temple?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess it has something to do with the Fayth, but the Fayth disappeared two years ago. I don't see why she wants to check it out now. It's not like the Fayth can come back. They died with Sin." Tidus answered, unsure.

"Yuna, just why are we going to this temple? Not that I mind, of course. I'd rather be anywhere than on that boat." Rinoa shuddered. She really didn't like boats.

"I just want to check something. Last night, I had this strange dream. Everything was all distorted and somebody was calling out to me. From what I could see, little balls of light floating through the air surrounded me, and there was a black hole that was in front of me. I heard chains rattling and heard the voice calling out to me, echoing my name everywhere I turned." Yuna tried her best to describe this bizarre dream that she had experienced.

"And you think it may have to do with a temple?" Rinoa failed to see the connection, but there was still so much about this world that she didn't know.

"Not the temple itself. Do you remember when I mentioned the Aeons?" Yuna turned to her, stopping for the first time just outside the gates of the town. The woods stood before them, and beyond the woods, smoke rose up among the clouds.

"Yes, briefly." She answered. Squall and Tidus had caught up with them and stood there, listening.

"Well, the Aeons were the created by the Fayth to help us in our fight against Sin. When Sin was destroyed, so were the Aeons as there was no more use for them. Before Tidus returned, there was a monster by the name of Vegnagun. It terrorized Spira just as Sin had done, but in a different way. Well, when Vegnagun went to the Farplane, something happened to the empty chambers where the Fayth once rested. They were pulled into the Farplane. Since then, they have been gone, but I want to check, just to make sure." Yuna looked above the woods to the smoke that was coming from the temple.

"Yuna, you can't be serious! The Fayth left with Sin! Neither is back! I tell you, they are both dead and gone! They can't come back!" Tidus exclaimed, not able to believe what he was hearing.

"You came back." Yuna said quietly to him. He sighed and folded his arms over his chest, unable to compete with her rebuttal. "I at least want to just have a look. There is no harm in that." She turned again and headed for the woods.

Rinoa was quick to follow. "I'll come with you! This all seems very interesting!" She joined with her and looked back at Squall. He looked at Tidus.

"I guess I'm coming too. I still say that this is a waste of time." He whispered the last part, hoping that Yuna wouldn't hear, but she did and frowned in response. Rinoa laughed.

"He's starting to sound like you, Squall." She received a scowl in return.

Yuna was ahead of them again, walking into the woods. Rinoa ran to catch up with her while the two gentlemen lagged behind. Tidus was pouting, and Squall didn't feel like going any faster. This was supposed to be his vacation. He was supposed to be relaxing, but that sure wasn't happening. He was stuck saving the world. Again. Only this time it was more than one world that he was saving and he wasn't alone doing it. It was just like another adventure. Just like another nightmare that had no exit. Bad things were going to happen. He could feel them coming. They always came whether they were welcome or not.

"I can't believe she actually thinks that she is going to find something up there in that stupid temple." Tidus whispered harshly. He kept his voice just loud enough for Squall to hear. If Yuna heard him, she'd be even more upset with him, and he actually wanted to avoid that from happening.

"You honestly think that there is nothing up there?" Squall asked, somewhat glad that the other guy's smile was finally gone from his face. He was getting tired of that smile. It aggravated him just because it had been there since the very moment they met.

"How can there be? The Fayth left all the temples two years ago! Why would now be any different! This is crazy! This is a waste of time! We could be on our way to Luca by now!" He was definitely grumpy now. "I've told her again and again that Sin can't come back, and if Sin can't come back, then the Fayth can't come back either! When will she get it?"

"You know women. They're stubborn like that." Squall replied, watching Rinoa up ahead. He still liked to keep her within an eye view just in case. He was still a little over-protective.

"You can say that again." Tidus muttered. They were in the woods now, headed for the temple. Yuna and Rinoa still lead the way, and Yuna kept her mind on this idea that there was something in the temple.

"Are there any monsters in these woods?" Squall asked. If he had to go on a detour, he might as well fight a few monsters just for the heck of it. Where was the harm in a little monster fighting?

"Last time I was here there were. I don't know about now. Probably, though. Monsters just don't disappear. If they did, I'm sure she'd find some way to bring them back." Now he was just being a brat.

Squall chuckled at this comment and refrained from speaking. It would be better if he didn't, anyway. Either that, or it would be an open mouth insert foot operation.

They finally reached the bottom of the steps that led to the temple. Rinoa and Yuna had waited for Squall and Tidus before starting up. Squall raised an eyebrow when he saw just how many stairs there were. Tidus saw the expression and nodded with an angry smirk.

"Oh, come off it!" Yuna snapped and started up the stairs with Rinoa beside her. She was starting to come a little out of character.

"I think they're teaming up." Squall nudged Tidus in the side and pointed to the girls.

"No, they've already done that. I think we can expect a war." He sighed and followed them. It would be best to keep his distance.

"How far is it to the temple?" Squall asked a few minutes later. He forgot how much he missed the elevator at Balamb Garden. He'd never say anything bad about elevators ever again as long as he lived.

"Oh, we've still got a ways." Tidus answered. He wasn't much of a fan of stairs either, especially this many.

"You're joking, right?" Squall asked, exasperated.

"I wish I was, but I'm not. We haven't even got to the break yet." Tidus was referring to the area where they had fought one of Sin's spawn on their way to the temple to get an Aeon. He remembered that he hated stairs even then.

It took them a few minutes before they finally reached the top. Squall thought that he could fall over. Stairs were not his best pals. Rinoa and Yuna were waiting patiently, completely unbothered by the stairs. How could a few stairs hurt you?

"The temple is not far now." Yuna pointed down to a stone building that was surrounded by laps with fire. "This temple was the home of the elemental Aeon, Ifrit. He was the Aeon of fire." Yuna began to walk toward the temple doors. Squall and Rinoa looked at each other.

"Ifrit, you said?" Squall hurried to catch up with her.

"Yes. Ifrit."

"That's weird." Rinoa spoke.

"What's weird?" Tidus asked.

"Ifrit is a Guardian Force back home. He was the element of fire, as well. I'm seeing a strange connection." She and Tidus caught up with Yuna and Squall. 

"Yeah, it is a little bit." Tidus scratched at his head, confused. At least they had one thing in common. They knew who Ifrit was.

As they walked by some people to the temple, those who stood by bowed to them.

"Yuna?" Rinoa whispered. "Why are they bowing?"

"Even though there is no real use for the temple anymore, some of the people still have respect. That is a bow that is used to pray, or it was. Only a select few pray to the temples now." Yuna walked with her head high and a smile on her face. As they passed, more people bowed. Rinoa couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

They reached the doors and entered. Inside, it was barely lit and there was the Cloister.

"This was once called the Cloister of Trials because one had to solve the puzzles in order to reach the Chamber of the Fayth. Now, the puzzles remain solved. Since the Fayth is gone, there is no need for the trials." Yuna informed them. They heard Tidus mutter, "Yeah, I remember these stupid trials." Yuna suppressed a giggle and continued on to the chamber.

They walked on through to the actual chamber entrance where two individuals stood.

"My, my, my. Look who it is, Barthello." A voice familiar to Yuna and Tidus both spoke, bringing up old memories.

"Hello, Dona. Barthello." Yuna bowed to them both.

"Well, I see you heard it, too." Done said in her same sassy attitude that, for some reason, aggravated Tidus.

"Heard what?" Yuna asked.

"The strange noises coming from the Chamber of the Fayth. Some of the temple keepers said that it started just suddenly. No one has gone in there to see what all the fuss is about, however." Dona was just the same as ever. Barthello remained silent at her side. She had complete control over him. When she said, "Jump." He replied with, "How high?" It was one of those relationships.

"Why don't you?" Yuna asked just as innocent as ever.

"I've tried. The door will not open. I've tried everything, but nothing will open it. You can try whatever you want, but I doubt if it will have any effect. Something does not wish anyone to enter." Dona replied, stepping back, so that Yuna could come closer to the door.

Yuna studied it for a few moments. It still looked the same. She put her hand flat against it, and there was a loud sound of stone moving. The door lifted and they were now permitted.

Dona did her normal "Humph."

Yuna motioned for them all to follow her as she stepped inside. She stopped once inside and gasped.

"What is it? Yuna, are you okay?" Tidus hurried to her side and saw what she did, and his jaw dropped open.

"Hello." That child-like voice spoke to them both. Even Dona was surprised.

The chamber was the same as Tidus had seen it. The statue of Ifrit was there, full of color, just as it had been before Sin disappeared for good.

"I stand corrected." Tidus whispered. The Fayth floated above the statue like Yuna had seen it done many times before when she had been summoning the Aeons. The hole that had been created by Vegnagun was gone.

"I see you got my message." The Fayth spoke to Yuna.

"I did, but how?" Yuna shook her head in disbelief of what she was seeing.

"How could I be back?" The Fayth asked with a smirk. Yuna and Tidus both nodded. "I had a little help." It then turned to Squall and Rinoa. "I was told to make sure that you got here safely." Squall and Rinoa both stared at this floating figure, not entirely sure of how they could be seeing this.

"Now, I've seen everything." Squall whispered.

"You must know that it has returned. We've been forced to dream once again. Someone summoned the beings that were once destroyed in all worlds and threatened existence. You must unite with the other four. Go to Guadosalam quickly. Two of your teammates are there. It cannot be done without the eight of you together. Go. I will return to you again. Thank you." It smiled and faded. The Chamber of the Fayth was back in working order.

"I don't believe it." Tidus whispered, totally wrong, and he didn't like it one bit.

Yuna turned to him with a smile of triumph. "And you said that the Fayth wasn't back." She wasn't being mocking about it, but just stating the obvious. Women can be evil like that sometimes. He frowned and admitted defeat.

"How can that be?" Dona asked.

"I do not know, but you saw it with your own eyes. The Fayth was here before us all." Yuna said to her. The other woman nodded. Her hand reached out and grabbed onto Barthello for support.

"We're leaving, Barthello. We saw nothing here." There was an unspoken agreement between Yuna and Dona. Somehow Dona had agreed to keep this quiet. She and Barthello left with nothing else said.

"It said to go to Guadosalam. Whatever that is." Rinoa spoke up. She was a little shocked. That thing looked like some sort of ghost.

"Guadosalam is a city on the other side of the Moonflow. We have to go to the mainland to get there." Yuna answered. She knelt down to the statue and ran her hand a few inches above it. There was a strange heat coming from it. A warm feeling grew within her.

"Yuna, we shouldn't waste any time. If the Fayth said that we need to go to Guadosalam, then we'd better get going." Tidus pulled her to her feet. She allowed him to do so reluctantly. Squall and Rinoa agreed and followed them out of the chamber without a look back. As they left, the Fayth reformed and waved with a smile, floating there solemnly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"And what is that?" Cloud demanded of the guide as they stood before a giant, yellow bird on the side of the road. They had just entered the Mi'ihen Highroad. Tifa squealed and approached the bird carefully, expecting it to be timid, but it wasn't. It came to her unafraid.

"Cloud, it's a Chocobo!" She exclaimed happily.

Cloud crossed his arms over his chest and peered at the bird. The guide laughed at the couple as he stood on the road. "It doesn't look much like a Chocobo. It looks like a giant yellow monster." He said.

"No, it doesn't! It's so cute and cuddly!" She rubbed it affectionately. It was obvious that she would get along well with Clasko. 

"I'm sorry, but our chocobos are a bit, um, different." Cloud stated, observing this Chocobo that he was supposed to recognize.

"I guess you do recognize something, even if it is slightly different from what you have seen." The guide chuckled to himself as he spoke. Cloud looked back at him with a strange look that told the guide that he should probably stop.

"Well, we'd better get going if we want to get to Kilika as soon as possible." He led the two of them on again and made a mental note to watch these strangers more carefully. It wasn't too much that he didn't trust them; it was just that something within him said that they were a little too odd for his liking.

Tifa patted the great bird one more time before heading off with the guide and Cloud. It cooed to her, and she just wanted to take it home with her. Chocobos were just the cutest things ever!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Mi'ihen Highroad proved to be a completely new experience for Cloud and Tifa. They'd never seen anything like it before, and both found it quite interesting. Their guide showed them everything on the way and was happy to explain some of the things that the two found quite baffling. Nevertheless, Cloud and Tifa were making good time on their way to Kilika Island.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay, so where is this place where we can find this person?" Zidane asked rather impatiently. Dagger glared at him for being so rude, and he avoided her gaze by busying himself with his "interest" in his surroundings.

"Although she was born in Bevelle, she came from a tiny island by the name of Besaid. There is a small chance that perhaps she may now be living there. It is hard to say. She still could be onboard the vessel, the Celsius. I do not know, but there is, however, a way that I can find out." Tromell explained. He wanted to do anything that he could to help these strangers. By doing so, it would help him compensate for the terrible things that he did in the past under Seymour Guado.

"Oh, that would be wonderful! Thank you! Please, is there any way that we can repay you for your kindness?" Dagger asked of him.

"No, no. I am doing this only out of the goodness of my heart. The past has taught me to be kinder, and that is the only payment that I need." Tromell bowed to the two of them. "While I go and seek this information, I am sure that you would like some food and rest. If indeed, the Lady Yuna is in Besaid, then it will be a long journey from here to there, and you will need your energy."

"Thank you so very much. That, too, would be wonderful. Your kind hospitality has been grateful. Thank you." Dagger smiled to him.

"It is nothing, I assure you. Please, follow me." He led them out of the room and back down the stairs to a room below them where a table of food was set out. He left them there and then proceeded to obtain the whereabouts of Lady Yuna.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You said 'soon' an hour ago." Seifer muttered. He was upset that he had to wait so long to knock the crap out of his biggest rival. He was a very impatient person. He had been when he was "alive" and he always would be even in the state that he was now.

Septhiroth groaned and had to resist the urge to take his own blade and cause some serious undead pain to Seifer. If he didn't shut up, then he just might have to. The other guy was riding on very thin ice with Septhiroth's patience. 

"Do not tempt me to hurt you." Septhiroth snapped at the other man. Seifer gulped and went back to his "watch" over the road. Nothing was coming, and there had been silence ever since they had arrived to this place. Seifer didn't think that anything would come. This place was desolate; no one and nothing was here.

"They will come soon enough. All the traps have been laid, and each of them will fall, helplessly into those ploys. All we have to do is wait, whether you would like to or not. Have a little patience before I slice you into a million pieces." The tone Septhiroth held with Seifer now was so calm that Seifer had chills running all over him, and he didn't even dare to speak again. All he had to do was wait, as there was no other option left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The second boat trip was the worst by all means. Rinoa hugged the side of the boat the entire time, feeling like she was going to lose all her insides. Yuna remained at the front of the ship, watching the horizon while Tidus, again, played with the ball. This time, Squall was the one who had seemingly disappeared. He was, however, on the top level of the boat, above the deck, observing his surroundings and doing what he did best: thinking. The story that Yuna had told them about the Aeons, the Fayth, and Sin had him worried. This adventure had to do with all the worlds, and if what had disappeared from this place was back, did that mean that enemies from the other worlds were back as well? He certainly hoped not because the teams were divided. If Ultimecia returned back home, then everyone there would be in trouble, big time trouble. He was sure that they could handle it, but the task would be hard. And what about the other worlds? What was in store for them?

The trip from Kilika to Luca didn't last too long, thank goodness for some of them, and they arrived in the great city of Luca. Tidus was very happy to be back in this place where all the blitzball action took place. He had already previously spoken with Squall and Rinoa, and they agreed to help him convince Yuna into staying for a Blitzball game. If they were lucky, it would be a good one, too.

"So this is Luca, huh?" Rinoa asked. It was rather funny. While on the ship, she was as sick as a dog, but as soon as they touched land, she was fine. At least it didn't last too long.

"Yep! This is Luca, home of the Blitzball Tournament held every year where the best compete to win the title of the best." Tidus said with excitement. He started to walk ahead, but Yuna caught him by the arm.

"We can't stay. We must move on. The Fayth said that we must get to Guadosalam quickly. The others are waiting there." Yuna said to him quietly. She was uneasy for once. Something just did not seem to be, as it should. There was a strange feeling in the air that something was just not quite right.

"What? We can't spare a few minutes to see just one Blitzball match?" Tidus was doing everything but begging.

"Would it hurt that much, Yuna?" Rinoa asked innocently. She winked at Tidus, but, unfortunately, Yuna saw. Squall remained in the background, away from the other three. He was lost in his thoughts like he always used to be, withdrawn.

Yuna looked from Tidus to Rinoa and saw that he had already spoken with her, convincing her to help him talk Yuna into watching Spira's favorite sport. She nodded once, admitting defeat, and the four of them resided once again to take an unfavorable, for some of them, detour.

Tidus led the way into the Blitzball Stadium. He was probably the most excited one of the bunch and for good reason. Blitzball was his own favorite past time. Before he came to Spira, Blitzball was all that he had of his own. It was his life, and he basked in its glory. It made him a superstar and made his life just a bit more interesting.

"You're going to explain this strange sport, right?" Yuna asked as they entered the stadium. The sight was completely fascinating for both Squall and Rinoa, although each had different ways of expressing their astonishment.

"Of course!" He laughed. Yuna and Squall both remained silent, watching and listening for two different things. Yuna was listening for the sounds of something that may pose as a threat, and what Squall was searching for the sounds of something unknown yet felt. He was on full guard now. He kept himself within arm's reach of Rinoa, just in case.

The game started quickly after they sat down, and immediately, Rinoa and Tidus were into the game that began. The two teams made the match a good one. Tidus explained everything as it happened to Rinoa, who was actually able to grasp it and understand. Squall watched with little interest in the game but with more interest in the surroundings. Yuna was also on watch, waiting for her fear to come true.

Meanwhile…

Whilst the game continued and the audience remained caught in its excitement, a figure roamed the shadows, awaiting the perfect opportunity to make an appearance, the opportunity to make the first strike. The plans were all set; all that was left waiting was the signal. The crack of the whip would start the first wave of unbelievable nightmares beyond possible imagining. Evil has now a new meaning.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the final buzzer sounded, and the winning team swam around in a full circle, the audience cheered with no regard to anything else. All minds were on the game, all minds but two. Squall and Yuna watched and listening, unconvinced that everything was fine. Rinoa and Tidus were both brainwashed with the rest of the thousands who sat in the stadium. This was Rinoa's first Blitzball game, and she found it exciting as she was wept away in all the cheering, the fun, and the excitement. It took over her, and she didn't think that there could be anything more fun.

Squall reached out and grabbed Rinoa forcibly by the shoulder. She turned in shock to him, seated at her side, with a puzzled look on her face. "I don't trust this place. Something is wrong, and I don't think we're safe." He whispered in her ear. Her pale hands remained still in midair as she stared at him, thinking that his old unfavorable radar was intact, sensing something bad in everything around him. He was retreating back to his old form that made him once so cold and hurtful.

"Don't do that." She spoke back to him. "Don't think like that again. There's nothing to be afraid of, nothing to worry about." She told him with sincerity and hoped that he believed her. He showed no signs in his face of doing so and went back to his watch again. She didn't believe, but since when did she ever believe him when he said that something was wrong? But then again, he actually may be over-reacting this time.

Yuna glanced to Squall and the two shared an acknowledgement that something was indeed wrong. Behind the false security, something lurked within the shadows that spoke rumors of a monster hiding there. A beast that would soon show itself and announce the presence of the one that could control whether or not their existence continued.

Suddenly, just as predicted, a crack of thunder from a cloudless sky erupted all around them. Gasps from the crowd lulled the silence in as eyes wandered around, trying to find the source of the sound.

Squall jumped to his feet and looked all around him. Yuna joined him, standing as well. The two were the only ones who dared to rise and question. The rest of the audience and players remained silent as stone, watching in fear. This was like a replay of the event that happened two years ago, only with different people, different words, and different challenges.

Tidus rose, "Yuna? What's going on?"

"I wish I knew." She whispered.

"We had better find out, whatever it is that is happening." Rinoa watched Squall. She was frightened.

The crowd screamed again as the monster was unleashed. It was a beast that many of them had never even seen before. It reared its ugly head and released a deafening roar. The crowd began to disperse to get out of the monster's view and range. The sounds of screams and roars filled the air as another beast emerged to frighten the already terrified crowd.

Squall jumped forward, drawing a blade that was not his own. It would have to do for now. He jumped to the row in front, sword drawn. The people scattered to let him through and then ran for the exits. More monsters began to appear now, snapping and growling. There were screams and cries that could not go unheard or unnoticed.

Tidus refused to let Squall handle it alone and followed him with his own weapon at hand. He headed to the first monster that lay in his path and fought against it, slicing it down with a few strokes and then moving on. Squall was now far ahead of him, making his way to the first monster that appeared, that threatened first. He knew what it was and remembered it well. Tidus recognized the other one, the larger one and fought to it.

Rinoa pointed to Tidus and then to Squall. The two girls followed their men and attempted to join them, to offer an aid to them. Yuna drew her guns and shot rounds at the beasts that blocked her from Tidus as she dodged from side to side, pushing her way through the crowds of people fleeing from the area. There were cries and pleas from people, begging her to save them once again, and she could do nothing but obey.

Rinoa had no weapon within her reach and rested to use her one true weapon: magic. White surrounded her and she aimed to destroy. But the several of the larger beasts were resisting even her strongest spells. There were barriers that protected them from any magic. Yuna saw this and called out to Rinoa. She threw her one of her guns, and the other girl used it well. She also used a few combat moves that Zell and Squall both had taught her. Right now, anything would be useful.

The smaller monsters were wiped out quickly and soon, all that was left were the two larger ones. The two couples now faced each one, armed but not ready. There was not enough help to take on these two beasts.

More monsters began to come out of nowhere, making straight lines for Squall and Rinoa and Tidus and Yuna. They each did their best to fight them back, but they were having a hard time in doing so.

"We've got to get out of here!" Tidus yelled across to Squall, who was having a hard enough time as it was. He managed a nod and tried to move forward, but several monsters blocked his path. Rinoa had pretty good aim, and she used her magic with the bullets to send them back some to allow them some space. Squall thrashed out with his blade. He and Tidus fought with the same vigor and strength to push the beasts back. The two large monsters did nothing but made noises and shake the establishment beneath their feet. Yuna and Rinoa both lost their balance only once but managed to regain their positions again and continue.

The beasts kept on coming with no end, attacking at fierce speeds. The four of them couldn't hold on much longer without some sort of end.

A loud thrash of a great sword smacked the air and wiped a path clear for Squall and Rinoa while the sounds of punches freed a way for Tidus and Yuna. There was silence expect for the background noises of the two mammoths. Standing before each of them were two people. One, a man with blond spiky hair, was armed with a sword that was massive and dangerous. He held it now behind his head with his right hand grasping it.  
The other individual was a woman with brass knuckles as her weapons that were just as dangerous as a blade. She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at the two of them.

"Need some help?" The guy with the blond spiky hair spoke to them, glancing then at the other beast that still remained.

"Who are you?" Squall demanded, shielding Rinoa from any harm.

"I'm Cloud. That's Tifa. Who are you?" He motioned to the woman with Tidus and Yuna.

"Squall. And Rinoa." He moved his head to gesture behind him to Rinoa. She saw Cloud as friendly enough and released herself from Squall's protective barrier. He objected with his motions and attempted to keep her behind him where she may be safe.

"They're not real!" Yuna exclaimed suddenly. Everyone looked to her with confusion and saw that she meant the two monsters that were left. She sensed something unfamiliar about them both. "They are undead!" She focused now on them instead of the new individuals before them.

The monsters released one last roar before shattering into a thousand tiny balls of colorful light that created an unimaginable display.

"Lady Yuna!" The guide came running into the stadium and called to Yuna. She turned her eyes from the sight to him. Cloud stood back in a small surprise.

"You are Yuna? The High Summoner?" He questioned. She nodded.

"I am." She bowed to him.

"Lady Yuna, I was told to bring these two to you by Gippal. They need your help. Now that they have found you, I am leaving! Strange things are happening again!" The guide spoke very quickly and ran away, scared at what he had witnessed. His strange tongue rang empty words to those who did not understand.

Yuna watched him leave before turning to the two newcomers.

"We were told that you could help us." Tifa spoke up quietly.

"We were told by a group called the Challengers that we needed to find six others who were supposed to perform an important task." Cloud spoke next, drawing all their attention to him, which he rather detested.

"That means there are only two left to find." Rinoa looked to Yuna who nodded.

"I believe we are four of those who you have been sent to find. The other two should be in Guadosalam. We must go there quickly. This can only be the first set of attacks that Spira and the other worlds will experience. I am sorry that proper acquaintances cannot be made for we must hurry." Yuna headed to an exit and the other five could do nothing but follow. Their journey was far from over and there was much more to come. "Be armed and ready for anything that could happen." She said, her voice echoing throughout the stadium as they took a back way out, leading them straight to the exit of Luca.

Indeed, the traps were set, and they only got harder to escape from.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry. That's all I can say. I'm sorry it's not done, I'm sorry it sucks, and I'm sorry that I've been a crab. It's just that this story happens to be a challenge that I rather don't enjoy. I want it to be over with as soon as possible, and hopefully it will. If not, it may never be finished. I'd hate to have to result to that option.

Oh, I thought it might be a little fun and interesting to have Rinoa be a little boat sick. Don't ask why. I just needed a little flare. Oh, and I apologize for the length. It wasn't supposed to be that long, that's for sure.


	13. Out Of Character, I Walk Away

I'm getting closer to the end, but it seems that I'm not getting there fast enough. Does that make sense? I didn't think it did. I'm trying my best, guys, but it's hard because this one obstacle that I'm not enjoying very much. I like a challenge but not one that demands everything I've got and more. I'll try to have it done a.s.a.p. I know I've said that plenty of times, and I know you're finding it hard to believe me, but I'll try. I don't know what it is about this one, but whenever I get frustrated (which happens to be all the time now) with this particular story, I just can't think clearly. I need someone to help me with this. Please! Anybody! E-mail me or IM me when I'm on (which isn't very long because my dad is obsessed with the Internet). I'll take any suggestions. I don't want to give up on this one. I've already told myself that I will NOT quit. I've put too much time into this to just ditch it, although I may have to break from it from time to time. I have ideas of what to do, I just can't seem to fit them in and make them sound like they belong. Does that make any sense because it doesn't to me? But then again, not much ever does, so yeah. Have at you! (Or it. I don't know. I think I'll nickname this story Butt Munch…)(No comments from the Peanut Gallery please.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy series. Don't sue. You won't be getting much.

**_Chapter Thirteen_**  
**_  
"Out of Character, I Walk Away"_**

"Everything is in place, just as you ordered." A low voice was heard in the darkness of a room where Seymour Guado waited, listening for the sounds of his "companions" to report back to him. So far, there had not been many. He knew that two may not return back, but that was all right. He was accustomed sacrificing lives to reach his goal. He had done it plenty of times in Spira. Why could he not do it now?

"Wonderful. Soon, there will be no obstacles left in my way. They will all disappear one by one." He released his maniac chuckle that had been something of his trademark back on Spira.

"May I leave now?" The other asked, impatient and rude. Seymour glared at the other and dared the figure to speak to him like that again. The other obviously had no idea who was standing there.

"Yes, go. Get out of my sight." Seymour waved the other away, disgusted. He would teach that person a lesson later. Now, he had too much to do. His first victim was waiting, and she would be a fun one to manipulate.

The more time that Seymour and his cohorts spent in that place, the more the details of the area began to take form. It was a place that matched the memories of its occupants and took a form that best fitted into reality. There were odd bits and pieces that were extracted from each occupant that entered the area and thrown about so that each place each room, was different. Some didn't even fit because the occupant whose memory had been taken to create the room was so faded that the magical force that did this strange architecture had to use another to replace missing pieces that had been long forgotten. Even the particles of memories of individuals who have long since accepted this new fate of death could be found in the smallest of nooks and crannies.

Currently, the place was part castle, part château, part crater, and even several rooms that resembled classrooms and dormitories. It was different with each room that was entered and exited. Something new could always be found, but the lots of evildoers were not there to establish a permanent home away from home. Most of them were there for the sole purpose of plotting and seeking revenge that each of them so desperately desired. For some, seeking revenge had been their ultimate downfall and yet it was something that they couldn't get away from it. It was like something forbidden that taunted until the madness drove one crazy enough to take the final challenge and obtain it no matter what the consequences may be.

Seymour paid no attention to the changing walls that surrounded him as he walked through a long hall. He already knew his path and didn't need to search for what he was looking for. He had this place figured out to fit as his own advantage. There was one thing that still puzzled him, and that was where was the source of this magic? He knew that there was a lot here. He could feel it, could sense its presence all around him, but he was completely unaware of from where it came. If only he could find its source and soak up that magic, then he could be unstoppable. But there was not enough time to do that. The Challengers and another force were onto him, and soon, things would change to the point of no return where nothing was possible. He had been stalling long enough to buy time, and now he could stall no longer. He would be the first one to strike, and he had just the idea on how to do precisely that. The worlds have not known Hell until now, and they would have a front row seat to it all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I have been informed that the Lady Yuna is indeed currently living on the Isle of Besaid." Tromell announced as he entered the room where he had left Garnet and Zidane. It had taken a little more time than he had thought, and he was afraid that the couple thought that he had left them. Which, of course, was not true.

"That's great! Now, where IS this Isle of Besaid place? I want to get there fast. The sooner we find this Yuna lady, the sooner we can leave and forget all about this little 'adventure'." Zidane muttered, crossing his arms over his chest a bit impatiently. He actually wasn't intending to be rude, but he just didn't like being in a place that was unfamiliar.

Dagger took a few seconds to glare at Zidane before turning back to Tromell with gratitude. "Oh, thank you! I, um, we appreciate all that you have done for us. Is there anyway that we can repay you for your kindness?" She asked politely.

Once again, Tromell shook his head. "Please, I am doing this only because I want to help in any way that I can. You need not to repay me." It looked like he wasn't going to give an inch, and the two were forced to take his generosity for free. Dagger nodded solemnly.

"I could not get in touch with Lady Yuna myself, so, unfortunately, you will have to travel to Besaid to speak with her." Tromell informed them both, getting off the subject of reparations.

"Is Besaid very far away?" Zidane asked, chewing on an apple that he had picked up from the large table full of food.

"I am afraid that, yes indeed, it is more than a day's travel away. You must cross the Moonflow, travel the Mi'ihen Highroad, take a boat from Luca to Kilika, and then take another boat from Kilika to Besaid. It is very time-consuming, especially if you do not know the way." Tromell gambled to take several steps closer to the two.

"Well, that would be us, considering we're not from here!" Zidane muttered hatefully. Tromell didn't here him, but Dagger did, and she glared at him yet again. He shifted uneasily under her harsh gaze and opted to not look at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It looks like we have no choice but to travel to find her. Could you perchance provide us with a map? I know that you have done more than enough for us, and we both thank you for your time. Thank you…" She trailed off, the words falling from her tongue like she was unsure of them.

"Ah, there is no problem. I am sure that I can provide you with something to make your journey as simple and carefree as possible." Tromell smiled at them, well, mostly at Dagger. Zidane was still avoiding Dagger. She was still shooting death glances at him. Granted, she loved Zidane, but sometimes he could he a real pain.

"Again, thank you." Dagger mumbled softly, grateful more than anything for all his help. Without him, the two of them would probably be stuck somewhere, very lost and very confused.

"It is my pleasure to do what I can." Tromell bowed to the two of them. Zidane looked at him finally, and he, too, was grateful for Tromell's help.

Tromell led them both out of the chateau and back out to the city. Soft music of the three musicians echoed all around them. This whole city was a very peaceful place, and if they knew they didn't have to hurry to find Lady Yuna, they both probably would have stopped to enjoy the city a little more. The people, erm, the Guado that were left were very kind and friendly individuals. As Tromell led them up a small hill to another building, they passed those who were around them smiling and waving with friendly dispositions. As strange as it seemed, this place reminded Dagger of her own home, True, there was evil in every location, but what was left made home seem like a little slice of heaven. Yes, it was a very clichéd thought, but you had to think that way to get the full meaning sometimes.

"I am quite sure that we can find something within this building." Tromell opened the door to the strange house and allowed them room to enter before him.

"What is this place?" Zidane asked, somewhat in awe. The place that Tromell had brought them was a small, yet enchanting area. All around them, there were items of considerable value, not in price but in sentimental value to its owner. These were heirlooms of the Guado people.

"This is where the Guado keep what is truly sacred. What you find in here may seem irrelevant, but to us, they mean everything. Before the Guado left Guadosalam after our horrible deeds, we each left a bit of our history and ourselves. Those items remained locked behind the door and no one entered but those who had access, but enough of my babbling. I do believe that there is a map of Spira in here somewhere, but where? I am unsure. There are many items in here. It should stand out, however. Ah, there it is." Tromell pointed to a piece of parchment that was tacked to the wall. It wasn't rather big, but it did display everything that the two would need to find their way through the land of Spira to their destination. Tromell reached up and with careful fingers took the map down. It was yellowed on the corners due to its age, but other than that, it was in prime condition and would serve the two well. Dagger was the one who received the map, and she held it close to her.

"Thank you. We will take very good care of it. I promise." She bowed to him. He nodded and then led both of them out again.

Once outside, he started to lead them to the city's entrance, which was not the way that Dagger and Zidane had entered from.

"We should probably be on our way, shouldn't we?" In a sense, Dagger didn't want to leave. She actually liked this quaint little city. It was peaceful and friendly. "Thank you for all your help. You have been so kind." She could not thank him enough for his hospitality even though he had told her that it was nothing.

"Just promise me that you will take care of yourselves. Certain areas of Spira can be dangerous, and you must get to Lady Yuna as soon as possible. Please, be careful." Tromell bowed to them. He was glad to have met them, and even though they were from a different planet, he was sure that he would see them again.

"Hey, uh, Tromell? There isn't any lightening out there, is there?" Zidane asked nervously, looking out closely but seeing nothing. Tromell laughed and assured him that there was none.

"The Thunder Plains is where you will find all the lightening." He chuckled softly. Zidane let out a sigh of relief and then walked back over to Tromell, where he stuck out his hand to him. The two shook hands and then backed away from each other.

"Again, thank you." Dagger said as she shook hands with the man as well, and they parted. Tromell waved to them as they exited Guadosalam, overly happy with himself that he had gone out of his way to be kind. Lady Yuna had taught him more than he could have ever learned on his own. She was a heroine of the world and a heroine of the races, bringing them all together through other ways than marriage. He looked up to the sky and whispered a silent thank you to the blue beyond and to Lady Yuna.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was so awkward as the six of them walked along the dusty, worn roads of the Mi'ihen Highroad. The silence that followed and surrounded them was unwelcome and made the whole journey to Guadosalam a lot worse and longer than it ever should have been. No one spoke a word or even looked at one another. Yuna was ahead of her companions, silently urging them to move along more quickly to their destination by picking up her pace every so often. Tidus followed after Yuna, eyes to the ground. He no longer sported his sprightly disposition but now wore a frown that disagreed with the rest of his face. In a way, he blamed himself for what occurred in Luca. After all, he was the one who wanted to stay and watch a Blitzball game, right? Following Tidus were Squall and Rinoa. The two walked with a bit of distance between them, which one disliked greatly. Rinoa walked with her arms crossed over her chest and feet barely even rising up off the ground. She felt weak from the earlier activity. It had been a while since she used her powers like that. Sometimes she trained with Squall in the Training Center, but that was a rare occurrence for her. Since she became an instructor, she didn't really have much time to go training all the time, and because of that, her powers were a little out of date. What she needed was a rest. She had used up too much energy in the fight.

Squall, on the other hand, was still pumping with adrenaline from the fight. He wanted to know why monsters suddenly appeared in the stadium and why those two weren't real. Some strange things were happening on this place that didn't make sense, and he was beginning to believe that maybe the "people" who had come to them, The Challengers, were lying about this "saving the worlds" thing. He was skeptical and was convinced that he needed to step up and be more alert. Who else was going to do it? The answer to that question was probably no one. He didn't want to appear as cocky, but he was the only one who ever noticed the finer details that actually pointed the finger to the one who was at fault. Most people over-looked those finer details, but it had been part of his training to look specifically for those types of details. Squall also decided that he would not bother Rinoa with his way of thinking. She would tell him that he was receding back to his "old ways of thinking." She would also tell him that he was paranoid and not take what he had to say completely serious, so he wasn't even going to waste the breath in trying to make her understand what he thought was happening. He loved Rinoa, but sometimes, she just didn't trust him when he knew he was right, and now was one of those times. He was absolutely positive that he was right. He doubted if he cold confide in anyone else in this group, so he made the decision to keep this to himself and slowly start to rebuild his old wall.

Following Squall and Rinoa were Tifa and Cloud. Both of them felt very out of place among the other four, but in a way, all six of them felt out of place. Tifa and Cloud had already traveled this road only shortly before with their Al Bhed guide. They remembered most of the surprises of the travels from Gippal to this Lady Yuna, who had said barely anything to them. Tifa knew by the way she walked and the look in her eyes that she was worried about her home. Those monsters, she had gathered, suddenly appeared in the stadium and were definitely not supposed to be there. She saw that Yuna was worried that her people were in danger, and she was positive that was the reason why Yuna had rushed them to hurry out of Luca to another destination. She did not think of Yuna as rude and understood why she was being distanced.

Cloud had different thoughts about the situation than Tifa. He was not truly convinced that Yuna could help them. She looked too young to be able to do anything, and to top it off she had been rude when they met. He also didn't trust the companions who were with her. The other three neither did nor said anything to convince him that they were on their side. How could he trust people he had never seen before? He couldn't, that's how, and until any of those other people did something that convinced him that he could trust them, he would continue to think in this manner. He would keep his distance from these other people until they could prove their worth to him. He had not been skeptical of people in a long time, so this feeling of distrust was a little strange.

Yuna glanced behind her to see everyone in such low spirits, dragging their feet along with their eyes dropped to the ground. She stopped, a frown coming to occupy her face. What was wrong with them?

"Everyone?" She spoke very quietly and no one responded to her except for Tidus. He looked up at her calmly. His mouth had a smile that looked like it had been permanently plastered there for all intensive purposes, but his eyes reflected that his smile was fake. He evidently did not want Yuna to see just how sad he was.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Yuna asked him when he had come closer to her.

"I don't know. Maybe they don't trust each other?" Tidus shrugged and looked back behind him to the others. He didn't know what to tell Yuna. She was already worried with enough things and didn't need anything else to distract her. He was actually beginning to believe that this was just the same as what happened with Sin. Yuna was under a lot of stress then, and he didn't want any of that to happen again. It hurt enough to watch her fight something that no one could see. He knew that they weren't fighting a ghost because he, himself, sensed something evil all around them. He first felt it only minutes before the monsters attacked at the stadium but had brushed it off as nothing more than a feeling of regret for pulling the rest of them off task. Maybe that was why he thought he felt so bad. Maybe it really wasn't him. Maybe that feeling was actually something else…

"Do you think that maybe they're angry with me?" Yuna asked sadly. She and Tidus had started to walk along the road again. She continued to look behind them every now and then, but not once did any of them make eye contact with her.

"Why would they be angry?" Tidus asked as they now left the Mi'ihen Highroad and started along Mushroom Rock Road toward the Djose Temple. They really hadn't been walking long and were actually making good time.

"I do not know. I just thought that maybe they were angry because I was dragging them to Guadosalam for no particular reason." She shrugged and hung her head as she walked along. Tidus looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"No particular reason? Yuna, the Fayth told us to go to Guadosalam! Isn't that reason enough? Shouldn't that be reason enough?" He demanded. He grabbed hold of her shoulder and turned her to face him. She said nothing but only looked him square in the face with no expression that could tell him what she was thinking. "Isn't it?" He whispered more quietly now.

"I don't know. I don't know if they even believe what they saw." She shook her head making her light brown locks whip at her face lightly.

"Why wouldn't they? They saw it with their own two eyes, didn't they? The Fayth spoke to them, didn't it?" Tidus questioned her continuously, but she still didn't say anything. She only shook her head again and again. "If they can't believe what they saw with their own eyes, then that's their problem." He was acting like he was angry, but who or what was he angry with? Yuna? The group? Or maybe with himself?

"How much farther?" Squall called to the two of them, being the first person to speak among the group in about twenty minutes.

Yuna was grateful that someone finally spoke. She was getting worried, but she was also glad that Tidus' attention was drawn away from her. He was beginning to scare her.

"Right now we're next to Mushroom Rock Road where the Youth League Headquarters is located." Yuna answered him, avoiding Tidus' gaze even though she could feel it on her still. "We still have to pass by the Djose Temple before we even reach the Moonflow."

"And then we have to cross the Moonflow before we get to Guadosalam." Tidus continued. He scratched at the back of his neck nervously.

Cloud and Tifa approached the little group that was forming. Cloud stared everyone down with cold eyes while Tifa looked much more open to everyone.

"So we still have a ways to go?" Rinoa asked, standing farther away from Squall than he liked. He found it difficult to protect her is she didn't stay near him.

"It's not really as far as it seems. We are almost at the end of Mushroom Rock Road. After we pass the Djose Temple we have to travel through the south end of the Moonflow to the shoopuf station." Tidus pointed down the road. He remembered this road well, and because of what happened here, he felt uneasy coming here again. The memory of what Sin did here still rang fresh in his mind as if it happened yesterday, not over two years ago. There were so many who lay dead or dying and others who were badly wounded. After that day, a black cloud seemed to have hovered over top of this place and the pilgrimage for quite a while.

"To the what?" Squall demanded, thinking that maybe he had just heard her wrong.

Yuna had to suppress a small laugh as she realized that they had no idea what a shoopuf was. She proceeded to explain. "A shoopuf is an animal that we used to cross the Moonflow." They still all continued to look at her with this stupid, uncomprehending look. "Oh, you'll see when we get to the Moonflow." Yuna sighed and started walking again, signaling them that it was time to move on again. Tidus began after her and went back to looking miserable. In all reality, he actually was pretty miserable. He still felt bad because of what happened in Luca. Yes, he was still blaming himself for that.

Rinoa and Tifa made eye contact for the first time since Luca and smiled at each other. They followed after Tidus and Yuna and made quick acquaintances. Soon after, they began discussing this whole situation.

"Does any of this make sense to you?" Rinoa asked her, keeping her voice rather low so as not to be heard by anyone. She didn't want Yuna to hear her doubt.

"No. I keep thinking that this is a dream, but I've never known a dream to last this long, you know? It's so strange." Tifa shuddered and was grateful that she finally had someone to talk to besides her bad-mannered beau behind her. She sometimes felt so embarrassed by Cloud's behavior because he acted like it would kill him to be nice once in a while.

"I know exactly how you feel. I'm still waiting to wake up, but I don't think it's going to happen. I'm a little scared in a way. Do we even know what it is that we're up against?" Rinoa asked her. That particular question had been burning in her head all day long. She was almost positive that Tifa wouldn't know the answer. She doubted if anyone did.

Tifa shook her head sadly, admitting the defeat of not having an answer. "I wish I knew, but I don't." She sighed, and Rinoa followed suit as silence fell over the two of them.

Behind Tifa and Rinoa, Squall and Cloud lagged behind. They hadn't exchanged very many words. In fact, they hadn't spoken any words or any sounds, for that matter. They both kept their distance from one another. One might have said that they didn't trust each other. For the time being, they didn't. Things could change, however. Of course, it had to be something drastic to make them learn trust for each other. Unfortunately, both men were very skeptical of change and other, strange people.

Ahead they could see the structure of the Djose Temple. Cloud and Tifa had both already seen the strange phenomenon of the place and were not as awed by the sight of it as Squall and Rinoa. But it was still a sight to see.

But something wasn't right, and Yuna knew it. She stopped dead in her tracks just as the temple came into view. Tidus nearly bumped into her and she heard him ask what was wrong, but how could she tell him when she even didn't know? Her eyes ran over the temple, searching for the reason why she felt so strange. Every detail of the temple passed by her eyes, but she still had no idea what it was that had her so, for lack of a better word, annoyed. She wondered. Could it be the Fayth? For some reason, she didn't think that was it. Then if it wasn't the Fayth at the temple, then what was it? Or better yet, who was it?

She stood there for several minutes while the others watched her with puzzled expressions. She finally made the decision that they shouldn't stop but continue on their way to Guadosalam. She had the oddest feeling that maybe that was bad decision. It was hard to say why now, but she was sure that there was something wrong.

The atmosphere lifted slightly as they now headed down the Moonflow. Tidus was walking with Rinoa and Tifa, talking with them, explaining things about Spira. Yuna laughed to herself at several of his comments. He was just like them. At one point, he knew nothing about Spira and now he was acting like he had spent his whole life here. Well, maybe he had, just as part of another time period. There were still some things that were foreign to him, but she let him have his moment while she busied herself with her thoughts.

Rinoa and Tifa both enjoyed Tidus' company. He was a pleasant person to be around, and they were both glad that he wasn't at all like the gentlemen that sometimes they were embarrassed to admit that they loved. Sometimes. Squall and Cloud still remained secluded by their own thoughts. They walked with about three feet between them, but every once in a while they both would look up and glance at each other and then check the surrounding area. They were being the silent bodyguards, and somehow it was ironic.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After hours of waiting intensely, a small smile found its way to Septhiroth's lips. He knew that they were coming, and he could already taste the sweetness of revenge. He would enjoy himself. He took a few steps closer to the direction that they were coming from and turned to Seifer with now a full-blown, evil smile.

"They're coming." 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was Tifa who saw them first. She met eyes with the one creature she thought she would never see again, not to mention had prayed that she would never she again. The old terror that she hadn't felt in years since that time was rising up in her again and the urge to scream grew with every passing second. Rinoa saw what had scared her and felt her skin crawl. The man who stood before them was a freaky individual who looked like he hadn't had any rest in a few thousand years. His skin was almost gray and so unnervingly pale. His eyes were the same and looked right through her worse than what Squall's did when he was angry, and that was saying something. This guy's gray and white hair was long, past his back and stringy. In his hand was a blade that was just about twice her height, she guessed. He was like something out of a horror movie and could understand why Tifa looked so frightened. She had very good reasons to after seeing this guy.

Seifer looked at Rinoa in shock. She still looked just as beautiful as the time he first saw her. He remembered those days when they had been teenagers, sitting on the beach. He could have had a wonderful life with her, but she betrayed him. She turned from him and stabbed him in the back, using the one weapon that actually did the trick. She brought Leonhart into this picture. Part of him, the angry and disgruntled part, wanted him to hurt her badly for betraying him the way she did. He felt that she had played him like a card, but she wasn't his main target. No, the bull's-eye was the man who stood behind him, staring right at him as if he were a ghost.

"Leonhart." He growled and everyone looked at him. A small gasped escaped from Rinoa, but he kept his eyes locked on Leonhart now. He had a score to settle. The prize was there, and he was just within grasp. He wouldn't rest until Leonhart's blood was splattered all over this place. He was determined to finally win. He wouldn't lose. He'd lost plenty of times and that had been his downfall.

"You're supposed to be dead." Squall whispered in disbelief.

"You're telling me." Cloud added. Neither had any idea that they were referring to different people.

"Ah yes, such a funny, fickle thing death. When you try hard enough, you can defy it." Septhiroth smiled wickedly. He took a step forward and Seifer drew his weapon, readying himself for a battle that they all knew would happen. Septhiroth would taunt them first; wear them down with word games. He'd done it before with Cloud. That was one of his weaknesses. If he could break his mind, he could break his body. It was simple logic.

"No one can defy death. It's impossible." Yuna whispered quietly, but Tidus hushed her. This was something that they needed to stay out of. If the others needed their help, they'd know immediately. For the time being, they should stay out of it.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Squall said louder this time, the anger rising in his voice. He was angry because Seifer was alive when he was supposed to be six feet under. "I watched them bury you." He let his hand wander to his hip where the other, foreign blade rested. He would be ready in a split second.

"Yeah, well, strange things happen." Seifer smiled, much to the dislike of Squall. He had something up his sleeve that wasn't good. He was plotting something. Squall had seen that look plenty of times before and was not unfamiliar with it. He locked his eyes on him, determined to keep them there. Both guys were staring at each other unmercifully.

"And death is a strange thing." Septhiroth added with his continuous, resentful smile that he wore, watching Tifa and Cloud in the same fashion as Seifer. He could care less about the other two. It was Cloud he wanted. It was his time to experience the strange thing that was death. It was his turn for the banishment.

Tifa took a deep breath and stepped up beside Cloud. She had to be prepared for anything. She had to be prepared for another fight with this "man" they thought they had already once defeated. He was no man. He was a monster, born from a science experiment gone horribly wrong. How could anyone let something that horrible even be created in the first place had her completely stumped. They should have destroyed him when he was born. They should have drowned him in a lake.

Rinoa didn't know quite what to do. She was still in shock that Seifer was standing before her. Her thoughts slowly drifted back to the day of the funeral, back to the tears she had cried on the inside that were hidden from Squall. Her feelings were, just as they had been then, mixed and confusing. She found herself questioning where her loyalties lay. She loved Squall. She really did. There was no denying that, but she still cared deeply for Seifer. She thought that he didn't deserve death. He deserved a prison sentence, but death? No, that was cruel. She had thought that he should have lived longer, lived happier, but as she had learned, life had never been very fair to him. He had always been second best. For years he competed with Squall and everyone else for the top prize, but each time someone else got it. Each time, he missed out, screwed up somehow and put him farther away from it. In a way, it broke her heart. He had always been so sweet to her (except for the time her got drunk…) and didn't understand how he could have lost every time. She pitied him, and he had hated her for that. He hated everyone for their pity.

So she stood there and watched Seifer and Squall get into again and again like always. She couldn't stop it and wouldn't even if she could just because the peace between them was damaged beyond all repair.

Seifer began to walk toward Squall, getting closer than he ever wanted him. He'd cut his head off if he had to just to make him keep his distance.

"I'm going to make you pay for all the hell you have caused me." He growled viciously. The blade came up and was directed right at Squall.

"Most of that hell you caused to yourself. You never knew when to stop." Squall shook his head in his own defense. Seifer had always had that problem. He blamed his troubles, his defeats on everyone else, when in fact; he had brought them onto himself. "You caused all your own pain. No one else did it but you."

"Shut up!" He yelled, unexpectedly. "You're trying to make yourself look better than me! You always thought you were better than me! You always took from me whatever I had! You took my weapon! You took my spot on SeeD! You even took my goddamned girl! I have nothing left because of you!" he yelled. The blade was now pointed in Rinoa's general direction, referring to everyone that she was valid evidence.

"I did NOT take Rinoa from you! She came to me!" He growled harshly. He didn't mean to make Rinoa seem as the one at fault, but it was true. She had come to him, didn't she? Rinoa wanted to nod in agreement with him but didn't. She wanted to stay out of this little altercation but knew that she would be dragged into it eventually.

"Oh, right! Like everything else of mine came to you on its own! Bullshit!" He yelled and finally swung at Squall. Squall dogged the attack. He still hadn't even pulled out his own weapon, and for some reason, would not. "Well, now I'm taking it all back!" He was speaking like a madman.

"I didn't take it from you!" Squall yelled back. He wasn't quite of sure what to do.

Seifer took a step back from him. "I'm taking back everything you ever stole from me, right here, right now. Draw your weapon. This is a fight to the death. This is where it all ends." He growled, standing tall, proud of his challenge.

Squall looked at him in complete disbelief. First, the bastard had come back from the dead and now wanted to fight him in some crazed, maddened rampage. Could this day, no this week, possibly get any worse? If so, he didn't even want to know. He watched Seifer carefully, just to make sure that he was serious. Wait, of course Seifer was serious. But why? Why?

Seifer was getting impatient. Leonhart was lucky that he was even giving him time to get ready. He'd waited long enough for this moment and couldn't hold out much longer.

Septhiroth took this as a wonderful distraction and charged at Cloud, but his reflexes were still in perfect condition. He blocked the other man's blow, and the two went at a duel that had been long awaited. Tifa could do nothing but watch. She was completely blocked out of this fight.

Seifer heard the sound of metal clashing but refused to take his eyes off of Leonhart. He would not give him an opportunity to take the upper hand. He'd had it plenty of times before, and now he was the one with the short end of the stick.

"Draw your weapon." He repeated again. He was giving him plenty of time and knew he was ready for a battle. He always was.

Squall stared at him almost stupidly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was listening to a dead man.

Why the hell is he just standing there? Seifer wondered. He needed something to let this asshole know that he was being serious. This was not some joke like his life had turned out to be.

"If you love her, you'll fight for her." He whispered, tilting his head at her. She gasped. Don't bring me into this.

Septhiroth and Cloud continued to battle, neither letting up. Sooner or later one had to crack. There could only be one winner.

Squall let his eyes break from Seifer to look at Rinoa. She just stared at Seifer with look of mixed emotions. He saw those two emotions and felt a tinge of anger. He reached for his blade but stopped. He looked back at Seifer and did the one thing that everyone had said he would never do, something he had told himself he would never do.

"No."

Seifer let the surprise appear on his face for only a moment or two before he went back to his death glare. (No pun intended) He wouldn't let Leonhart get the better of him. This had to be some kind of mind game to get his guard down and make him more susceptible to defeat. No, he wouldn't lose anymore. He wouldn't let him win.

"What?" He spat out bitterly, demanding an explanation.

"I'm not going to fight you." Squall stepped back, distancing himself away from the other, crazed man more. Even Rinoa was taken by his response. She had never seen him back down from a fight before.

"Are you running away, Leonhart? Are you backing down, Puberty Boy?" Seifer hissed menacingly.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm doing." Squall took another step back, but held his ground otherwise. His voice was strong and he sounded determined. He was shocking Seifer, Rinoa, and even himself.

"I thought you said that you would never run away." Seifer demanded. He wasn't going to let Leonhart walk away from him until he had kicked his ass just once. He had a thousand scores to settle, and he deserved at least one chance at compensation.

"Sometimes it's easier to run. I'm not going to fight you. I'm not going to play your little game. You brought all this doom and destruction onto yourself. You can't blame me anymore for everything that you caused." He said bluntly, speaking as the thoughts came to his mind. "Go back to hell where you belong. You put yourself there on your own. You didn't need my help along the way."

Squall's words took Seifer by surprise as well as Rinoa. Seifer knew that every word he had just spoken was true, but he didn't need Leonhart to tell him that. He wanted, just once, to cause the pain and hurt to Leonhart that the rest of the world had placed upon him. If he could just get a small taste of revenge, the he could finally rest in peace.

"I won't let you run away." He whispered, fuming. "I won't let you walk out of my sight until you know how it feels! Until you get a small taste of what cursed me!" He yelled and rushed forward. Unfortunately, he was very clumsy in his anger and his opponent was able to dodge his attempt at an attack easily.

"Get a small taste of what? Your life? Your failures? I don't need to know what it feels like to hit the bottom! I don't want to get a small taste of your hell! I've got my own!" He yelled back, but that didn't halt the other man.

Seifer ran at him again, a bit more controlled this time, but Squall was still able to slip out of harm's way. Rinoa just stood there, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to watch but couldn't take he eyes away. She was afraid for Squall and Seifer. She was caught in the middle of a fight that she felt made her part of the blame.

"Oh, right! Like being at the top is so painful! You have no idea what I would have given to have you got handed to you on a silver platter!" Again, he ran at him. Squall noticed that he was finding it harder and harder to get away from Seifer's continuous attacks. Seifer kept at him, though. Sooner or later, he had to hit the mark. He was crazed with anger and couldn't stop. He was fueled by something he created and had now lost control of.

"You could have had it, too! You made mistakes, Seifer! But you didn't even try to fix them! You let them pile up until they overtook you! You did this to yourself! You have no one to blame but yourself! Why is it so hard for you to see that?" Squall demanded, dodging another attack. He felt the need to pull out his blade but knew he couldn't. He couldn't allow himself to fall to Seifer's level. It hadn't done Seifer any good, so how could it help him?

"No!" He screamed, nearly slicing Squall's arm open. He was slowing down and probably couldn't keep this up much longer. "You did this to me! You took everything I had! You took my SeeD position, my friends, even my damn girl! You're the plague that killed me!" He ran at him one last time, and Squall made the mistake of letting his eyes leave the blonde when he glanced briefly at Cloud and Septhiroth.

And this time, he did hit the mark. The thin blade that Seifer held went right through Squall's lower abdomen and he dropped to his knees, mostly at first in surprise. He looked down and saw the blood start to spill out in large quantities. Seifer stood there panting; his blade fell from his hand and landed in the dirt of the road. Dust settled on the fresh blood that was staining the dulled metal.

Rinoa screamed and ran forward, but Seifer grabbed at her before she reached Squall. He held her away from her knight firmly as she tired to break from him.

"I want to watch him suffer." He hissed her ear. Tears began to fill up her eyes as she watched Squall clutch his wound, trying to stop the blood and keep from passing out right there from shock. He began to gasp for breath and tiny spots of blood appeared on his lips.

Yuna grabbed Tidus' arm and pointed to Seifer. He nodded, understanding what he needed to do. She pulled out her guns and pointed them both at Seifer as she walked to the fallen knight. Seifer stared at her, surprised.

"Let go of her." She commanded. Seifer got the message and released Rinoa, who ran immediately over to Squall. She dropped to her knees in front of him and tried to help him as much as she could.

Tidus came up behind him and Yuna started to walk forward. They were trying to trap him between the two of them. When Seifer turned away from Yuna and concentrated on Tidus, who was pointing his blade at him, Yuna dropped away and ran to the wounded man. Tifa finally broke from her trance of watching Cloud and Septhiroth and ran with Yuna to Squall and Rinoa. Rinoa was attempting a healing spell, but the wound was too deep and she wasn't having much luck.

There were now two sets of metal clashing together. Cloud still fought with Septhiroth, who had only grown in skill and was wearing him down. Tidus fought Seifer just long enough to give Yuna and Rinoa time to try and save Squall. He hoped that they could heal him. He had never prayed to Yevon before, but he was praying now, even though it was utterly useless.

The chances of that particular event happening were very slim at best, but somehow, they made it happen. At the exact same moment in time, Cloud and Tidus struck Septhiroth and Seifer. Their bodies parted like someone had ripped through a shadow and they both cried out in mock pain. A black portal, like the one the Challengers had used, appeared behind each of them, and the two enemies disappeared into them without a trace being left behind. One second they were their, the next they were gone. Tidus breathed in sigh of relief and the turned to the girls behind him. Cloud joined them to see the damage. He knew something had happened, but he had been a little preoccupied.

Rinoa gasped as she took Squall's hands in hers. They weren't coated in blood like they had been several moments ago. Yuna brought a hand up to her chin thought as she gazed at his clean hands, and Tidus just stood there completely dumb-founded. Cloud just watched but said nothing. Tifa had gotten up and backed away from Squall earlier and now stood close to Cloud.

"What the…?" Squall looked down at the wound to find nothing there. The shirt wasn't torn or stained with fresh blood that had just been there. Were they all imagining things?

"Oh, I get it." Yuna whispered softly. They all looked up at her in puzzlement. "You said that he was dead, correct?" Rinoa and Squall both nodded. "Well, he was just a shadow. Shadows can't hurt you because they are not real. He may have thought he wounded you, but he actually didn't. You may have felt like you were harmed, but it was just the feeling that a shadow was trying to imitate. The wound would have eventually disappeared before long because even a shadow cannot stay forever. There are times when there is no place for them to stay. You will be fine." Yuna smiled at him, and Rinoa breathed a sigh of relief. Squall glanced down at his abdomen again and then looked back up to Yuna.

"So no matter what happens, Seifer can't harm me?" He asked.

"That is correct. A shadow cannot harm you. I guess he didn't know that, and it seems that neither did you, or you wouldn't have reacted like you did. If you want to think about this way, you could say that you only think that a shadow is hurting you, but it's really not. An imagination is a powerful thing, isn't it?" Yuna explained, smiling at him. "I know that you are probably still in shock, but we should really get moving." She watched Squall glance at himself again. "If it makes you feel any better, you can have Tromell look at that spot to make sure that it's truly unharmed." She reached out hands to help both Squall and Rinoa to their feet. Squall only nodded.

After the incident, they continued on their way again. It felt so strange for several of them, especially Squall. He had been sure that he was going to die back there, but here he was, alive and well. This shadow business was odd, and he didn't quite understand. How could Seifer have attacked him and drew blood if he was just a shadow? She had said something about the imagination playing into it, but he found that a bit dodgy. He decided to try and forget about it for now, but he made a mental note to talk to this Tromell guy when he saw him. There had to be a logical explanation somewhere.

He hoped, anyway.

* * *

A/N: Ha ha! You guys thought that I had given up didn't you! Nah, you know I can't. I just had a few things that I had to take care of. These last couple of weeks have been something close to hell with all the exams, SOLs, and semester changeovers. I'm telling you! It's been crazy! And something absolutely horrible and bizarre has happened! I'm in TRIG, but that's not the problem. I UNDERSTAND IT! (As you can probably tell, I'm not very mathematically inclined. Math will be my favorite subject when 2 + 2 22.) Anyway, I just thought I'd let you guys know that little tid bit of information. I've been dying to tell someone. So, yeah, it took me a long time to decide how to start this chapter. I definitely wanted to put something of an encounter between Squall and Seifer. That was one of the things I had written down on that outline I made for this story a long time ago that I put somewhere and still to this day cannot find it. It's also the only thing I remember from it. I've never been known to have the greatest memory for things that are actually important. Now, all the useless things that I have acquired in my sixteen years, I can remember. Ironic, I know. I know some things in this chapter are really odd, but I hadn't actually planned it to turn out like this. It just kind of did it on its own. With my luck, it's going to cause me to extend the story even longer than I wanted to. How sad. But you know what? I'm actually starting to enjoy this a little more. It's weird. I've hated this story since the second or third chapter, but now, I'm starting to enjoy it. Well, I'm actually starting to enjoy it now that it's almost done. But don't worry; I've got a big surprise in store for you guys. Heh heh heh. You all had better love me! More to come soon! Later Days!


	14. What Are Hotdogs?

Hey, hey, hey! I'm back again! I should be able to get a few chapters posted very soon because, well for one, I know what I'm doing, and two, I'm getting into this. I've been a little behind because I've been addicted to a certain game that I bought a few weeks ago. I got Dragon Quest and it's addicting, really addicting. (BTW… The FF XII demo is AWESOME!) And then, after I finished that game, I got Kingdom Hearts II and couldn't walk away from it, but now I'm back. Okay, go for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Final Fantasy Series. I promise. If I did, there would be some, ahem, additions. (Evil Smile)

_Chapter Fourteen _

**_"What Are Hotdogs?" _**

The sun beat against his neck, causing extreme discomfort, not to mention disrupting his perfect dream. He really didn't want to open his eyes. No, he was quite content with staring at the inside of his eyelids until he fell back asleep. He was _not_ ready to get up yet. Not after yesterday's episode. He wanted to lie here in his standard-issue SeeD bed forever or at least until everything went back to normal: like when Squall returned. Things were crazy at this place without Squall. He was what kept this place together, like that really important piece of the machine that kept everything in order. Without that little piece, the machine wouldn't work, naturally. Good thing it was only one week that he would be gone. If it were to be any longer than that, Quistis might blow the whole garden up. Granted, she was a great leader, but you really couldn't leave her in charge for too long before she lost it completely. Quistis didn't have the best ability of dealing with stress.

So now there were three good reasons why he just wanted to stay in bed for the rest of the week:

1. The place was in total chaos without Squall,

2. He wanted to finish his _perfect_ dream, and

3. Quistis was probably going to blow the place to smithereens before Squall got back.

Now, unless he was mistaken, those were _really_ good reasons to stay in bed. He rolled over, trying to get out of the sun's rays, but that didn't work. They were still beating down on him and causing that extreme discomfort on him.

…Wait. Something wasn't right. Now, he wasn't too bright as people would sometimes state (mainly Squall when he had done something _totally_ stupid), but he could definitely tell when something wasn't right. It was one of those sixth sense things he had picked up on their big adventure chasing Ultimecia halfway through Time.

Zell suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side and groaned. Now that was surprising. He grabbed his sides and rolled over, expecting to bury his face in his soft, fluffy pillow, but that didn't happen. Instead, he got his face buried in something else, something harder, much harder. It also tasted really bad, too. It tasted like….

Dirt.

Zell sat up and opened his eyes. The sun was blinding and he had to wait for his eyes to adjust, but he was pretty damn sure that he wasn't where he was supposed to be. Did he fall asleep in the Training Center again, or was this some cadet's sick little joke? Oh, he'd teach them all a lesson!

When he was finally able to view his surroundings, he found that he wasn't at Garden at all. In fact, he had no idea where he was…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay, so what have we found?" Xu asked, sitting down at the table in the Conference Room where Quistis had taken Aeris.

"All the Trepies are saying that they haven't seen Quistis. None of them know where she is, and Dr. Kadowaki said that the last time she saw Quistis, she was talking to a strange woman wearing pink several days ago. If she was the last person to see Quistis, then we've really got a problem." Selphie answered. Rikku nodded at her side.

"And that Zell guy? No one has seen him since yesterday at lunch. The girl in the library said that last time she saw him, he was feeling really dizzy and sick. She sent him to Dr. Whatever her name is." Rikku reported. She was beginning to like this place. It was strange and new to her, but it was still pretty cool.

"But Dr. Kadowaki never saw him. She said that she was in the Infirmary all day yesterday, and he never came in." Irvine put in, walking into the room and finding a chair.

"Okay. This is bad. I spent the last two hours calling every place in Winhill and the surrounding areas, but no one has seen any sign of Squall or Rinoa. They just vanished, and Quistis and Zell are gone, too. How can four people just disappear?" Xu sighed, resting her chin on her hands.

"No idea, but, Xu, we have got to find them! What if something were to happen to Garden? Right now we are incredibly vulnerable! Half of the top team is gone! If someone were to attack us, we'd be in deep trouble!" Selphie exclaimed, panicking.

"Calm down. It's not that bad." Irvine said to Selphie before turning to Xu. "Has Laguna heard from any of them?"

"Nope. I called him a while ago, and he hasn't heard from any of them. He didn't even know that Squall was on vacation. So, he couldn't help us." Xu answered. She looked so worried. "So, now we have to figure out what to do. Anyone have any suggestions?"

"We should assemble another team to be on duty at all times just in case." Irvine spoke up. He lifted his cowboy hat and scratched his head; something he did when he was nervous.

"And I think we should try to locate Squall, Rinny, Quistis, and Zell." Selphie added, nodding in agreement to Irvine.

"I don't think that's gonna work." Rikku spoke up suddenly, thinking out loud.

"What? Why not?" The other three asked simultaneously.

"Well, isn't funny how when all of them suddenly disappear, I show up? What if somehow that's connected? I mean, if it is, then they may not even be on this planet. For all we know, they could be at my home or some other world completely!" Rikku tried to explain, shaking her golden locks.

"You know, she has a point. If Rikku really is from another planet, then maybe somehow Squall and Rinny ended up on another planet, too! We definitely have to consider it a possibility at any rate!" Selphie agreed, jumping up suddenly.

"But- but that's absurd! There can't be other planets! It's just not rational!" Xu exclaimed, protesting this idea. Xu was the kind of person who needed proof for everything, and proof was the one thing that they had very little of at the moment.

"How do you explain Rikku being here, then?" Selphie demanded.

"A cruel prank? Amnesia? Denial? Any of those could be perfectly good explanations for this." Xu folded her arms over her chest and stared at Selphie, unwilling to believe that it was possible that Rikku could have come from a different planet.

"This is not a cruel prank and I do not have amnesia! I know exactly who I am and where I come from!" Rikku insisted. She just wanted Xu to believe her and believe the possibility that this could be real. Other worlds do exist.

"That could easily be explained as denial." Xu pointed out. She had a valid argument there.

"I am not in denial! I swear! Please, believe me!" Rikku begged.

"Xu! Stop it! Rikku can't be from our world! She looks way too different, her name is really strange, and I think she's telling the truth! We need to stop wasting time arguing about this and concentrate on the problem at hand! Half our team is missing! I think that overpowers arguing about whether or not Rikku is from another planet or not! It's not like she's a threat or anything!" Selphie exclaimed, losing her patience. She was worried about her friends and didn't think that they needed any of this useless drama. It wasn't going to help them to find Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, or Zell standing here arguing. They were in a lot of trouble here and had a lot of things to do. And the major one at hand was to make sure the garden doesn't know that the leaders and the top defense was missing.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so worried about everyone and I'm afraid that something bad is going to happen. You just can't take too many chances." Xu said quietly, bowing her head slightly like she was ashamed.

"That's okay. I understand. But believe me, I am no threat. I'm here to help 'cause I'm your Friendly Neighborhood Gullwing!" Rikku grinned, standing tall with her hands on her hips. The others looked at her strangely.

"Whaaaat?" Selphie asked with a very confused expression.

Rikku blushed, "Oh, nothing. Sorry! He, he!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wake up, my dear. You have been asleep for such a long time." Seymour said with a small smile as he sat next to Quistis, running fingers through her hair, pretending that he cared. She moaned and brought her hands up to her face. Her head was still spinning, and it felt like it was going to explode.

"Ugh…Where am I?" She whispered, finally opening her eyes and seeing him for the first time. His facial features were still distorted to the point that she still thought she was dreaming or hallucinating. His skin looked as if it were uneven or severely scarred by something tragic. He smiled at her and she wanted to wince.

"You are safe now. Have no fear. You will come to no harm while you are beneath my wing." He said to her kindly. "You are in a place called the Between Mansion. No one can hurt you here."

"How did I get here? What about the others? Is Garden safe?" She sat up suddenly as Seymour removed himself from her bed, standing. He walked a few steps away and kept his back to her.

"You were brought here after your home was attacked. I do not know what has become of the others or this Garden that you speak of. All that is important is that you are safe now. That is what matters." He was paying close attention to the words he spoke to her. He had a plan for her and needed to earn her trust.

"My home was attacked? Oh, no! What happened? Who did this? I need to get back there!" She exclaimed, trying to get up but found that she couldn't move her legs. Panic began to fill her as her thoughts raced with a thousand questions. She certainly hoped that he had all the answers and that he could help her.

"Yes, attacked, my dear. It was horrible. They destroyed everything. All that remains, I believe is ruins. There is nothing left. I saw it with my own eyes the destruction that they caused to that beautiful, peaceful world, and I offer my condolences." He bowed his head to her and displayed a look that showed concern and sorry.

"Who did this?" She demanded, holding back tears.

"My enemy. A group known throughout the worlds as the Challengers."

"Then they are my enemy, as well." She growled.

Seymour smiled and held out his hand to her, "Then the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

She took his hand, seeing no other alternative. "Yes."

"Good. I can help. I assume that you want revenge for what was done to your home. They took everything important, including several individuals. I fear for their safety. I tried to save them but I was stopped. My power is useless against them alone. But I can help you." _And you can help me._

"Thank you so much. I owe you so much." She smiled, gripping his hand tightly.

"You owe me nothing. I only do what I can to help." He pulled her gently to her feet. "Come with me. I have some things to show you regarding our new enemy." She nodded quickly and he led her out of the room.

Step one complete. He now had her complete trust. That had been almost too easy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh, shoot! Lost them again!" The cloaked figure said with disgust. They turned to their companion, shielded in the shadows. "This is your fault, you know."

"Yes, of course. It's my fault that you were the one that had to stop for a detour. Forgive me. I'm so sorry." The other said sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me! I hired you. So you are under my control." The first person snapped.

"Oh, forgive me, _Master_. I forgot." The employee growled.

"Enough of this. We must find them. If you would stop stalling, we wouldn't be in this position." The boss waved away the last comment said by the other and searched their surroundings.

"Whatever."

"They must have gone to the city. Where else could they have gone off to?"

The other said nothing.

"Well, then, if you're not going to give any input, let's go, shall we?"

"Whatever you say, _boss_."

"Good."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zell tried to spit out all the nasty dirt taste he had in his mouth. He still had no idea where he was, and he was so confused that he could hear the others chewing him out already for being so careless. Oh, he was in some much trouble! He'd really done it this time! Somehow he'd gotten himself so lost in place that he had never even seen before, and he was willing to bet that he was nowhere near Garden or any other place for that matter.

"Yuck!" He exclaimed. He definitely needed something to drink and fast. Maybe there was someplace around here that sold drinks. He could really go for a Curiel right about now. Yeah, that would take care of the nasty dirt taste real fast. He concluded that he most definitely needed to find a place where he could buy a drink. Luckily, he had his wallet on him.

He stood and looked around. He was in a little town that looked a bit old with a grand castle in the middle. He seemed to be in the town square where all kinds of shops surrounded him. The people, the few that he even saw, ignored him and each went about his or her business, which didn't bother him one bit in the least. He could navigate this place easily enough. Plus, it was best that he kept to himself just in case he was where he wasn't supposed to be.

He eventually decided to go down a little alley to the left and that turned out to be a good decision. He found a bar in the alley and went in with no thought to it. The little bar was quiet and just as hot as the outside. An older man stood behind the bar and acknowledged him as he came in. There weren't many others in the place except for an old man with a beard to his ankles and a young woman who had to be in her twenties with red hair and a different outfit. She was talking with the bartender and looked at him as he walked over.

"Hey, there." She said, smiling and looking him over.

Zell gulped nervously, "Hi."

"What can I get ya son?" The bartender asked.

"Do you have Curiel?" Zell asked.

"Sure do, my boy." He filled a tall glass with the stuff and handed it to Zell, who downed it all in one gulp. He immediately felt better and handed the bartender his money. The man looked at the few coins curiously.

"Huh. These are funny looking things, sir? Are you foreign?"

"I'm beginning to think so." Zell muttered. He shifted his glance nervously to the door and could feel the woman's gaze on him, all over him. "It's real, though."

"I believe ya, sir."

"Thanks for the drink. I needed that." He pushed away from bar and headed to the door. The other two said nothing to him as he left. He needed to find someone, anyone, who could tell him where he was or how he could get home.

Coming out of the bar, he heard yelling and wasn't paying attention as someone ran right into him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry." A little voice said to him and he looked down to see a tiny creature with a big hat, sitting on the ground, making no attempt to get up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Zell asked, getting down to his level.

"Yeah, I think. I'm sorry." He looked up and startled Zell when he saw his eyes. There was no visible face but two large yellow eyes.

"That's okay. Hey, can you tell me what this place is?" Zell asked him, finally remembering what he had to do.

"Well, the town's called Alexandria, if that's what you mean." The little creature answered him.

"Yeah, that's it!" Zell nodded.

"Wow, everybody's heard of Alexandria. You're not from here, are you?"

"No, I'm not. Do you think you could show me around? I gotta find out how to get back home." Zell wondered aloud.

"Sure! By the way, my name's Vivi! And I can take you up to the castle! Zidane will know what to do!" Vivi said excitedly.

"That's great, Vivi! Thanks! And I'm Zell!" He held out his hand and the two shook, finally making a greeting. Zell then helped Vivi to his feet. The little creature pointed in the direction that Zell hadn't ventured to quite yet. "We need to go that way to get to the castle. Come on!" Vivi exclaimed and ran ahead, calling to Zell to follow him, for which he had no choice.

"Hey, Vivi! Wait up!" He called when the little creature ran too far out of sight. He continued through back streets up to the giant castle that stood before him ahead. Vivi had disappeared and he saw neither hide nor hair of the little guy, so he kept going, hoping that he would eventually run into him. And he did eventually. Vivi was waiting for him at a small dock in front of the castle.

"We have to ride the boat to the castle." He pushed his hat up as it kept falling down into his eyes. "Zidane and Dagger are there, too. They should know what to do." He nodded and led Zell into the boat. He felt a little oversized but overlooked it.

The boat ride did not last long at all and soon; they were standing in front of that enormous castle that had been visible from the town. Zell was immediately hit by bad memories of Ultimecia as he looked at the great castle. Short flashbacks hit him of the experience of Ultimecia and he had to violently shake his head to get them to go away.

Vivi watched Zell with curiosity. He had never seen anyone like him before. He was certainly taller than Zidane or Steiner. And that marking on his face was awfully strange as well.

"So this is the castle of Alexandria?" Zell asked Vivi. The little creature nodded. "So who are we looking for exactly?"

"Queen Garnet or Sir Zidane." The boat captain answered for him as Vivi began walking off again. "You can find them in the study or the Royal Room most likely." The man stepped back into the boat and pushed away.

"Thanks." Zell waved to him and then ran after Vivi who had disappeared yet again. He groaned, already sick of running. He found Vivi again in front of the obvious entrance of the castle with a man clad in metal and a woman with an eye patch.

"Halt, stranger! What is your motive for coming to the castle at such a tragic time?" The man demanded. Zell looked at him and then to Vivi.

"Mister Steiner, he's with me. We're here to see Zidane! Zell needs help getting back home!" Vivi announced to the overprotective man, who was obviously a castle guard or someone with a lofty position.

"Master Vivi, we cannot allow anyone who is foreign into the castle at this time." Steiner shook his head, forbidding Zell's entrance.

"But…" Zell started and was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but there can be no entrance of strangers until the Queen is found. The entire castle is on lockdown until her royal majesty is located." The woman with Steiner interrupted him. "Unless of course, you know the whereabouts of her royal majesty." She looked at him carefully. He did look like he had anything to hide, but still, every precaution had to be taken.

"Of course not! Do I look like a terrorist to you?" Zell demanded, almost losing his temper. Where was the rest of the gang when he needed them? This was so ridiculous.

"Well, you do look odd, I must admit. But I do not think you could manage to be a terrorist." The woman replied. She the corners of her mouth turned up into the forms of a smile at Zell's reaction.

Zell really didn't want to stand here and argue with these two all day. He needed to get back home. What if the Garden was attacked while he was gone? Who would be there to help protect it? There were too many little cadets, and Squall was still on vacation. "Listen, if you're not going to help me, then I'll find someone else who can. All I want to do is go home. I didn't know that was so much of a crime." He scoffed, turning on his heel and marching away from them.

Vivi looked from Steiner to Beatrix then to Zell. "Zell! Wait!" He ran to him, almost tripping as he strained to catch up. "They'll help! They'll help!" He grabbed Zell by the arm and pulled him back. Zell was a great deal stronger than Vivi, but he allowed the little guy to pull him back.

Steiner looked to Beatrix. "We will?" He frowned as she nodded and opened the door for the two of them, allowing them to pass through.

"Thank you." Zell nodded to her, and she returned the gesture.

"How do you know he is not a terrorist?" Steiner demanded as the door was shut behind them.

Beatrix smiled, "Something tells me he just isn't."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wow." Zell finally managed to say after a few minutes of standing inside the castle of Alexandria, staring at his new surroundings. He had actually never been inside a real, nice castle that wasn't set in ruins, and he was amazed.

Vivi watched Zell briefly before taking off down the corridor to look for Zidane. He was sure that Zidane could help. Zidane could do anything. Vivi left Zell standing there and disappeared from sight. It actually took Zell a few minutes to realize that Vivi had gone. It was just too easy to misplace that little guy, even as particular as he was.

"Vivi?" Zell called down the long corridor. Where had he gone off to? And how was he supposed to keep up with the little guy? He was just so tiny! He reminded him of Dr. Odine.

Zell's eyes lit up. That was it! Dr. Odine! He took off down a corridor, hoping that Vivi would be down that way somewhere. He had a plan. It was a brilliant plan that might just get him back home. He smiled to himself as he traveled down the well-lit, decorated corridor. He was glad that the interior looked better than the outside. At least he didn't have to remember the inside of Ultimecia's castle or make comparisons. That was a relief. That was something he definitely wanted to leave locked away in the back of his mind, where it would get lost and forgotten.

"Vivi!" He called again. His voice echoed throughout the corridor, but there was no answer from Vivi. He began to consider that maybe he had gone down the wrong way.

"Vivi?" he called again, beginning to feel a little nervous. Again, there was no answer. He began to panic, a feeling he didn't like at all.

"Vivi not here. He out searching for Zidane. But I can help. You must eat more. You too thin." A voice spoke from right beside him, making him jump out of his skin. He turned around to face whoever it was, but he was not prepared for what he saw.

"AHH!" He yelled and jumped back in shock.

"YAHH!" The creature that spoke screeched and did the same.

Zell was facing a creature that he had no idea what it was. Honestly. It was huge fat huge, and ugly with a face like a demented troll. It was holding a gigantic fork and had its tongue swinging around outside its mouth in a most unpleasant fashion.

"Ugh!" Zell cringed as goose bumps spread across his body. It was repulsing, whatever it was.

"You have problem?" The thing suddenly demanded, obviously haven taken offense to Zell's reaction.

"No, uh, no, of course not. But who are you?" He wanted to ask what are you? Yet, he thought against the idea. He didn't want to offend the freak anymore than he had to.

"I Quina! I in search for many different foods." Quina stepped closer to the appalled Zell and sniffed him, much to Zell's continued disgust. "You smell different. You have food for Quina?"

"No!" Zell exclaimed. He tried to get around the hideous thing to find Vivi, but it kept getting in his way. "Do you mind? I have to find Vivi!" He didn't really mean to be rude, but that thing was awful!

Quina leaned forward to sniff at Zell again and then stand straight to grin at him, which repulsed Zell even more than he already was. "No! You must show Quina new foods!"

"Listen…uh, Quina. I can't help you with your food thing. I really need to find Vivi." He tried again to get around Quina again, but still the thing wouldn't let him. He growled in aggravation while Quina continued to give him that dazed, happy, disgusting look that made him want to seriously hurl.

"Quina tell you already! Vivi looking for Zidane. Now, bring Quina new foods!" Quina demanded of Zell, who was on the verge of losing his temper, which he really didn't want to do.

"And I already told you! I can't help you with your food problem!" With that, he turned and attempted to go the way he came to find Vivi, but he was stopped. Quina grabbed him and carried him down the corridor where he had wanted to go in the first place.

"Quina not take no for answer. You show Quina. You see! It be fun!" Quina grinned and carried the unwilling Zell down to what Zell figured would be a kitchen.

_Oh great._ He groaned at his wonderful luck.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Balamb Garden was now on a full alert with top-notch SeeDs stationed at every entrance and monitoring the entire area. No one had been told that Quistis and Zell were missing. Xu had also decided to disclose the information that Squall and Rinoa weren't where they were supposed to be. Xu didn't want to run the risk of sending the entire Garden into chaos.

"I still feel like we're not safe enough." Xu said sadly, sitting in Squall's office with Selphie, Irvine, and Rikku. It was almost six in the evening, and they were all still clueless. No word had been received of Quistis' or Zell's or Squall and Rinoa's whereabouts, and they all knew that there was a big chance that none would be received at all.

"Well, we only have a select few individuals and half of our top team is missing!" Selphie complained. She dropped her head into her hands as she sat curled up in the chair in front of Squall's desk. Could this week get any worse?

"Selphie, it's more than half, believe me. There are only two of us here! We're missing four. I'd say that's more than half." Irvine said to her, fiddling with the brim of his cowboy hat and feeling like he was going to crack. What were they going to do if Garden was attacked? They would be in so much trouble if that happened. _So much trouble!_

"Shut it, Irvine! You're not making the situation any better!" Selphie snapped, shaking her head. Irvine only shrugged and didn't say anything else.

"Do you think that maybe they were kidnapped?" Rikku asked from a leather couch next to the door. She had been silent for most of this little meeting, unsure if she was even welcome in it, but where else would she go or do?

"That could be a possibility, but that still doesn't explain how you got here or where you're from." Xu answered, sighing heavily.

"Well, maybe I'm here by some sort of freak accident, and maybe these people that are missing were kidnapped. Does this place have any enemies?" Rikku asked, ignoring Xu's attitude that she didn't believe that Rikku was from another planet.

"Only those who think killing for money is wrong." Selphie followed Xu and sighed.

"But even if they were kidnapped, that doesn't understand why any enemy would kidnap Zell. I mean, he wasn't really all that important. I can see why someone would kidnap Squall. He's the commander and the one who calls the shots. He's dangerous. And so is Rinoa. She could be labeled as threat since she's a sorceress, while Quistis was just a fill-in. At any rate, she's still a leader and a potential threat to whomever we may be dealing with, but what about Zell? All he ever did was eat hotdogs and punch the air. He really served no purpose." Irvine thought out loud, much to the shock of Selphie and Xu.

"He did to serve a purpose!" Selphie exclaimed, glaring at him with disgust. "He was a member or our team, and a good person! That's purpose enough!" She glared at Irvine who just shrugged and said nothing.

"Hey! I'm being serious here!" Rikku exclaimed, jumping up between those two to keep them from lashing out at each other. Well, mainly Selphie lashing at Irvine. "I really think that you should contact any enemy to make sure they don't have them locked up somewhere."

"Rikku, not to put down your idea, and I know you're trying to help, but if we called our enemies and asked them if they had our missing people, do really think they're going to tell us if they're holding them as hostages?" Xu demanded. Rikku blushed and shrugged. As Xu stated, she was just trying to help.

"Well… they might make a demand if we say that we know they're holding them, can't we?" She asked. Rikku just wanted to help, to make everything better so she could go home.

"I don't think that's going to work. I'm sorry." Xu shook her head sadly. "I'm not sure what should be done, but we need to have a plan soon. I'm afraid for Garden's safety. Without our top team, we're extremely vulnerable. We may have to call on the help of the other Gardens."

"Or we could do something on our own." Selphie grinned. They all guessed that she was forming a brilliant plan.

"Okay, spill it. What are you coming up with?" Irvine demanded.

"Well, Xu, you go ahead and concentrate on Garden's safety. If you have to call the other Gardens, that's fine. Do whatever. But I think Irvine, Rikku, and I should check out Winhill just to make sure that Squall and Rinny didn't leave anything behind that could help us, and I also think we should check out the Galbadian Military Head Quarters. Maybe there's something there." Selphie suggested.

Xu's jaw dropped in shock. "What? You mean, like, break into the government building at Deling City? That's absurd! You can't!" Xu exclaimed.

"What other choice do we have? I mean, we can't go calling up the President of Galbadia and asking him 'Uh, excuse me, but do you happen to have our leader and friends in your possession?' Do you have any idea how stupid that would sound?" Selphie demanded. Irvine nodded in agreement, but Rikku displayed a look of irritation.

"I know that, but what if they truly aren't holding them hostage, and you go and infiltrate the city? Not only would that anger the Galbadian Military, but it might also initiate an attack on Garden, which we don't need in this vulnerable state!" Xu countered. She was against doing anything that would put those at Garden in danger. And they did that and found nothing and escaped unharmed, the wrath of Squall would be even worse if he found out that she had authorized something so risky and stupid.

"Well, we can't just sit around here and wait for something to happen? What if Squall and the others are in danger? What if their on the high road to an afterlife?" Selphie demanded, standing and facing Xu with a determined resolve.

"Squall pretty much stays in danger, Selphie. You know that. I think, of all people, he's very accustomed to the high road of an afterlife." Irvine laughed at his little joke, only to receive dirty looks from both Selphie and Xu. They decided not to say anything pertaining to that just yet.

"I'm sorry, Selphie, but I can't let you do that. I can't let you put everyone in danger without thinking this through." Xu shook her head.

Selphie looked to Xu in shock and thought she was going to explode. "What else are we going to do? We're vulnerable without a leader, not to mention with _over half_ of our top team missing! How can you even begin to think rationally now, at a time like this?" She demanded, losing what little cool she had left.

Xu turned her back on the enraged girl for a moment or two before returning to face her. "Fine. Do whatever you want, but please, think this through and, even though your mind is probably already made up, be careful and try not to get caught, okay? I think Galbadia is still sore that you blew up their military base." She sighed before saluting them all and leaving the room.

Rikku was confused and looked to Selphie. "You blew up a military base?" She asked in disbelief.

"Tee-hee!" Selphie giggled, blushing.

"We'll fill you in on the story later, sweet cheeks. Right now, we need to get ready." Irvine assured her, ushering the two ladies out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zell sighed in complete misery. He had been sitting in the kitchen of this crazy castle for what felt like an hour, watching Quina eat "new and exotic" foods that he had never even seen before. He felt like hurling and running out of there screaming like a little child. Quina had almost forced him to cook things that Quina had apparently never tasted before, and it was all simple things that Zell could get in the Cafeteria. And yet, Quina couldn't get enough of it and kept asking for more and more! Zell was so irritated and hot. Normally, he wouldn't mind spending half the day in a kitchen, but this was far from what he enjoyed doing.

"Quina likes! Quina likes!" Quina exclaimed, pointing at what Zell had just made, which just happened to be simple Mac and Cheese. Zell sighed in irritation and plopped down at the tiny wooden table across from Quina.

The door opened and Zell jumped at the sudden noise of the door slamming against the wall. He thought he was going to have a heart attack when he saw it was only Vivi.

"Zidane is not here. And neither is Garnet. No one has seen them in days. I do not understand." Vivi said sadly. He wobbled over to Zidane and Quina. He shook like he was laughing. "I see Quina got you to make something new." There was amusement in his voice.

"Yeah. Now what are we going to do, Vivi?" Zell asked, taking his attention away from Quina.

"If Zidane and Garnet are in trouble we have to go help them! That's what Zidane would do for me and everyone else! He would never leave anyone behind in trouble!" Vivi exclaimed, mind made up.

"So, we're going to find them?" Zell asked with almost a hint of excitement. He hadn't been on an adventure in a long time, unless you count the one of Quistis trying to run the Garden without Squall.

"Yeah!" Vivi jumped up and down a few times.

"Booyah!"

Quina stopped eating and looked to Vivi. "Vivi take Quina along, too, right?" Quina asked. Vivi nodded and Quina jumped off the chair to the floor. "Quina eat many more new foods!"

"Yeah! Wow!" Zell said suddenly, feeling his own stomach growl. "I could really go for a hotdog right now." He sighed.

Vivi and Quina both looked at him curiously.

"What?" He asked.

"What is a hotdog?" Vivi asked innocently.

Zell's jaw dropped in complete, utter surprise and he thought he was going to collapse.

* * *

A/N: Yes, that's right! Before you die of a heart attack, it really is an update from me. I'm so sorry it's taken me this long. I have concluded that I am too easily amused. After beating Kingdom Hearts II, my mom's friend and Avon lady gave me a new game to spend endless hours playing idly: Tales of Symphonia. And let me tell you, I have been addicted to that game for the past week! I have played it for sixty- two hours and eight minutes and I'm almost at the end. It's an awesome game and my mom has told me several times that I am so weird and have no life, but hey! She plays Free Cell for hours on end! Isn't that the same thing? Isn't it? Isn't it! I'm going to go ask her… Later Days! 


	15. Even the Best Fall Down

Hey everyone

Hey everyone. I know that this is a complete and total shock, but yes, this is a legit update to the story that I've threatened to delete over and over. I tried to delete it, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Final Fantasy.

_**The Last Reality**_

_Chapter Fifteen_

"_Even the Best Fall Down"_

Septhiroth and Seifer once again found themselves at the mansion, and the former was absolutely fuming, muttering things to himself with a murderous look in his eye. Seifer had concluded that he would no longer work with this nut job and attempted to sneak away the second they returned to that place of familiarity. But he was caught by a grip that felt like a thousand knives had just been forced into his skin, which shocked him since he was still under the impression that he was dead.

"You will go nowhere," he said with that dark, malice voice that made Seifer want to be shot into oblivion rather than hear it again. He said nothing. "Come." The crazed maniac then proceeded down the ever-changing hall with a dangerous motive. He would not be played.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ever since they had left the peaceful, inviting city of Guadosalam, Zidane and Dagger had been overly quiet. They were overwhelmed with the sights of this place and the obvious quest they had found themselves forced to partake in. They knew next to nothing about this place and were forced to rely on a map that was probably centuries old. It told them that they had to travel on a road called the Moonflow, or rather, follow a river that went through the heart of this place, Spira, called the Moonflow to get to another place called the Mi'ihen Highroad. From there, they were to go to Luca, take a boat to Kilika Island, and then finally to Besaid Island where they could locate this Yuna person, who supposedly would know what to do. But neither of them knew if she would or if she would even be willing to help them.

Zidane just stared at the map that Dagger was currently trying her hardest to study and make some sense of. The names and places were all unfamiliar to her, and she couldn't make heads or tails of anything. What they needed was a guide.

"How are we going to do this?" Zidane asked her, doing his best to hide his fear. Luckily she didn't catch it.

"We follow the map," Dagger said simply. She felt like that was a stupid question, but she wouldn't say that, of course, He would have taken offense to that, so she would keep her mouth shut.

"This is going to take forever," he complained, whining in the way that she had grown accustomed to and now found quite adorable. "You do know that, right?"

"Yep, but what can we do?" she asked him, peering over the map. "We've got no other way to get home."

"This sucks," he growled. "This sucks, sucks, sucks." He was kicking his feet wildly at everything and looking completely stupid in the process. Dirt was flying up and tiny stones were sky-rocketing in every direction, and Dagger was glad that the road was bereft of travelers or else someone might have lost an eye.

Dagger let him have his tiny fit and as he looked at her, she laughed and walked off, forcing him to follow, frowning as he did so.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What the FUCK is that?" Squall demanded as he stared at the giant shoopuf in shock. He kept his hand carefully placed in perfect reach to his weapon. He hadn't yet decided if the thing was a threat or not.

"That…is….a….shoopuf!" Tidus exclaimed through his laughter. The rest of them were all doubled over with laughter, even though most of them didn't even know what the thing was, but the whole situation was hilarious. It reminded Yuna of the story Auron had once told them about Jecht and his drunken rampage with the shoopuf. She, of course, would not let Squall harm the thing in any way, and she doubted that he would anyway. He was just curious in a weird sort of way.

"A what?" he demanded, glaring back at them. The Hypello that ran the trips across the Moonflow stared at Squall with fearful eyes, seeing him as a strange threat that would turn his shoopuf into mince meat.

"A shoopuf!" Tidus and Yuna both exclaimed, now laughing through their tears. Rinoa wanted a camera. She wanted to capture that look of pure _"What the fuck?" _that now dominated his face and it to be forever immortalized. It was priceless, and she loved it.

"Y-y-yoo ride ze shoopuf?" the Hypello asked nervous, actually gathering up the courage to approach Squall, its blue hands balled up tightly at its stomach.

Squall's head snapped into the direction of the Hypello, still wearing that same look, and the blue creature moved back away. Squall had just noticed it, but he was still on the rampage of the shoopuf. "Ride?" he asked. He looked to Tidus and Yuna again.

"Yes," Yuna had managed to control herself now. "We have to ride it to get across the Moonflow."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" he exclaimed. "I am NOT getting on that thing!"

"Then it looks like you'll be swimming, and I'm sure you want everyone to see how wonderful of a swimmer you are." Rinoa smiled at her fiancé and walked forward to the Hypello, showing more courage than anyone gave her credit for. "Yes, we want to ride. We are ready."

The Hypello nodded, still quite afraid, and motioned for them all to follow him to the boarding station. Squall sighed and looked up at the monstrous thing. He had a bad feeling about this.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Most of the time, when Squall found himself to be right, he subtly made sure that everyone else knew it, but this time as he wrung the sopping water out of his now clinging clothes, he didn't want to even mention it. He was now the subject of everyone's laughter, and even Cloud had managed to crack a smile at his misfortune.

"Never again," he snarled to them all. "Never again."

"Ze shoopuf is gentle," the Hypello had kept saying, but its behavior had been new to Yuna and Tidus, and they both believed that it had purposely stepped into that underwater hole just as Squall leaned over the side of the carrier to peer at the waters below. He had gotten much more than a mouthful of the waters, but he was also quite sure that he had ingested some plant life and quite a few water specimen, too.

Rinoa had tried to be sympathetic, but she was finding this whole situation much more humorous than she should have. She was laughing at his expense, and she knew that if she wasn't careful, it would come back to bite her and most likely at his influence.

"You'll dry soon enough," Yuna reassured him. "We still have a walk until we reach Guadosalam. You should be dry by then."

Squall's misfortune seemed to have livened them all up more and as they prepared to leave, they found the atmosphere much more pleasant. Well, Squall was still very unhappy and remained at the back of the group with his boots full of water, sloshing with every step. Cloud walked with him, content to remain silent, but also he was beginning to trust Squall and still wondered about that wound that had disappeared so mysteriously from his body. He could use his antisocial nature as an excuse to keep an eye over him without being accused of anything.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Where are you?" Septhiroth screeched into the darkness of the mansion. "Where do you hide?" His anger had not subsided as of yet, and Seifer had been forced to follow him. He was terrified as the man waved his dangerous blade, searching for whoever was responsible. Seifer wanted to suggest that maybe he was no longer here and that they should leave, but he had no voice. He could stand there and watch. "Why do you cower?"

"And what ails you, Septhiroth?" Seymour had finally shown himself, annoyed that this useless man and his even weaker companion had interrupted his plans. He'd thought they would have been put t rest by now. He's been certain that Lady Yuna would recognize that they were unsent and do him the honors of quick disposal. He was sorely disappointed.

"You knew!" he snarled, pointing his long, legendary sword at Seymour, who didn't even so much as flinch. "We cannot harm them!" His eyes were enough set one frozen with fear, and he wasn't even at his full potential yet.

"Oh?" Seymour inquired, his voice and eyes equally bored as they both were directed at the villain. "Maybe you just don't know what you are doing?" He harbored the beginnings of a wicked smile.

"Enough of this!" the dark man snarled. "I have played your pitiful game long enough. You do nothing for me. I will seek out my own revenge without your interference." In a flush of light, his sword disappeared. "Stay out of my way, infidel." He turned away and flowed past Seifer, stopping only to inquire, "Do you join me or that?"

Seifer would never admit it, but he feared Septhiroth much more than he did Seymour, you seemed to do nothing but beat around the bush and send others out to do his bidding rather than dirty his own hands. Septhiroth could probably murder him with a few simple words with even lifting a finger. That scared him, and he made his decision quicker than both had expected. "I'm with you."

As they disappeared from view, Seymour smiled contently, "You amuse me." He chuckled slightly. "You can do nothing on your own, but you may try. I can always just send you myself once you bore me, but now I will simply wait and watch. My time will soon come." He laughed and returned on his way to continue his corruption on his victim.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dagger and Zidane did not get very far. In fact, they had only gotten about fifty feet. Tromell had failed to mention to them that thieves often _patrolled_ this road, so they found themselves surrounded by a pack of dirty men who thought that they carried on them riches beyond their wildest dreams. Zidane did his best to clear them of those absured thoughts but every time his opened his mouth to speak, he got jabbed in the ribs by a wooden pole that was supposed to be a sword, and it certainly didn't help that they found his tail amusing.

"What now, genius?" he demanded through grit teeth to Dagger. At this point, he would have preferred the place with the lightening. At least lightening couldn't kill him. Well…

"I'm working on it," she hissed back at him. She was only slightly distracted as a particular toothless thief had taken a great interest in her, reaching his dirty hands out to touch her or pull at the now loose strands of her clothing. She had managed to kick him away, but he was a dumb one, which meant he was terribly persistent. That last blow she had performed knocked the wind out of him, and she hoped that meant he'd finally understood her meaning, but his grin told her otherwise.

"We're goners," Zidane whispered to her. "This is the crummiest way to die. I'd rather die in a more exciting way like being eaten by Quina. At least that would have gotten some laughs, but this just sucks." He was rambling on and on, and if it weren't for the underlying seriousness of the situation, she would have turned and abruptly smacked him in as many ways as she could before her hand cramped. "I wonder if the others will miss us? I bet Rusty won't. I'm sure he'd laugh, and say something like, 'It serves that pee-brained monkey right. Look at all the trouble he's caused.' This is just crummy."

But Zidane was too busy making a complete mockery out of both the situation and himself to notice that the thieves were retreating. Dagger watched in amazement and almost thought that Zidane had bored them until she heard one of them say that Lady Yuna was on her way. "Lady Yuna?" she questioned to herself. She looked to Zidane but he was still caught up in his ridiculous little world of his, and she was quite sure that it would take more energy than she was willing to muster to bring him back to reality. She waited until all the thieves had fled before taking a few wary steps down the road, peering down it. She figured Zidane would realize sooner or later that she was gone, but it would be after he was finished.

She saw a pack of people coming their way, rounding the small turn on the path by the Moonflow's edge. They looked nothing like the despicable thieves that had left them only moments before, but she didn't see anyone that appeared to be this "Lady Yuna." Still, it was worth a try. As she approached them, she noticed a distinct height difference between herself and all of them and felt her discomfort grow.

"Excuse me," she started. They stopped at the brown haired woman at the front of the pack seemed the most approachable.. "I was wondering if you could maybe point me in the right direction. My companion and I are quite confused. We don't know this area and have been told that we need to seek out a person of relative importance. Perhaps you know her? She goes by Lady Yuna."

The brown-haired woman smiled warmly and bowed as she parted her lips to speak, but a high-girlish scream stopped her and they all looked to where Dagger had come from to see Zidane, a look of terror covering his face, his tail flapping wildly behind him. Behind him was what looked like a giant weed with flailing tentacles chasing him.

Without missing a single beat, Yuna drew her gun and shot the thing as it tried to take a swipe at its prey. It shuddered and flopped into a nasty heap, but the crazed man kept screaming and ran right into the young woman who had just expressed that she was in search or Yuna. He slammed into her with full force causing a chain reaction. The combined forces of the two of them went into Yuna, who fell into Tidus who hit Rinoa and Tifa. Cloud, who had seen it all coming swiftly took a step out of the path of destruction only to leave the way paved for Squall, who had been staring at the water, cursing it. He had just gotten dry. He looked up but it was too late. They wailed into him, and he went flying into the water, soaking it into his clothes like a dry sponge.

"AHHHHHHH!" he yelled followed by a string of curse words both known and newly invented.

Zidane pushed himself off Dagger and looked from his "attacker" to the source of the new sound.

Rinoa also looked up and upon seeing her lover back in the water, burst out laughing.

A/N: I know. It was nothing special, but at least it's an update. I'm sorry. I don't even know how many times I could possibly say it before you guys forgive me. I haven't updated this in 2 years. Yes, 2 years. But, as much as I want to delete this, I cannot. I cannot bring myself to do it, so I'm going to make peace with it. I'm going to make it end. I just don't know how long it will take.

And I apologize if some things are weird. I couldn't remember what all I had written and had to go back and reread (ok, I skimmed). Feel free to correct whatever is wrong.

Thanks and Later Days!


	16. When In Doubt

So, I'm sitting here in my dorm room, trying to write something for another story, and I came across old notes for TLR and decided that I'm overdue an update. This story is on my list to complete, so I'm giving it another go. But just be prepared that the actual completion of this story could take years. Oh beware, some of you might be thinking "What the HELL?" for this chapter. :)

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Final Fantasy.

_**The Last Reality**_

_Chapter Sixteen_

"When In Doubt_"_

Irvine was quite certain that he was going to pull his hair out.

Never in all his life did he think it was possible that there could be two Selphies, and while the thought of a threesome had once been a glorious idea, he had come to realize that it wasn't worth the pain. He could barely handle one, and now he had two.

The entire train ride had to Deling City had proved to be the second largest world disaster after Seifer reawakening Adel. Not only had Selphie taught Rikku the "Train Song," but the two of them were now singing it in a round, driving him absolutely crazy. First off, the song was dumb and stupid just sing on its own but sung as a round was just making things ten times worse. He'd even tried to go to different parts of the train to get away from the offending sound, but darn it all, they had great voices that projected throughout the whole damn train.

Finally, he'd had enough, "Ladies!" he exclaimed coming back into their cabin. They turned to him from the window- still singing. "Beautiful ladies, how about ya'll take a seat here beside me, and we'll sit in the silence of love?" He tipped his large cowboy hat and took a seat, patting the two spots on either side of him. Selphie giggled, interrupting her part of the song and skipped over to join him.

"Good idea!" she said bubbly. "C'mon, Rikku!" Rikku stopped singing too and joined the two of them. Irvine sighed happily and leaned back, putting both arms around the two girls.

"Now this is livin'," he said with a wide grin. His head leaned back, dropping his hat over his face and getting ready for some true peace.

But unfortunately for Irvine, his peace was short-lived. Selphie leaned forward to grin at Rikku, who knew exactly what to do, and the two girls started singing their song again in perfect harmony- and loud. Irvine groaned and slid down the little couch, his hat falling further down his face. He decided that he wasn't going to get any peace from this song any time soon.

But just as he was about to pull his hair out and strangle them both with it, the train stopped suddenly, as did the two girls' singing.

"What was that?" Rikku asked, bouncing up and looking out the wide window. She pointed to something out in the distance, "Is that the city?" She wrinkled her nose and placed her hands on her hips to turn back to Selphie and Irvine, who had now pulled himself back up to an appropriate sitting position. "It doesn't look like much of a city. Now, back in Spira, we have BIG cities!' She threw her hands up into the air. "And there's always stuff to do and there are big lights and-," but Irvine had gotten up with Selphie in tow and came over to the window. He cut off Rikku.

"No, that's not Deling City," he said as he saw what was the new military base. They had just passed Timber and were on their way to the cliffs that separated Deling and Timber, but something was wrong. An orange blaze surrounded them. "Shit!" he said and turned away from the window to grab the small leather carry-on that each of them had brought containing ammo and other supplies. "We've got to get off this train now."

"Why?" Rikku asked, pouting. She had been enjoying herself and was certain that when she returned home that she was going to teach Yunie her new song.

"Irvy?" Selphie asked, the side of her face pushed flat against the window. "There are Galbadian soldiers out there. A bunch of them."

"Lovely," the cowboy said with another groan. "Looks like our job just got harder."

"I don't get it," Rikku said with a shake of her head. "What's going on?"

Irvine tossed her bag to her which she caught with ease and strapped onto her back. "Our job has just gotten harder. We're at a Galbadian Checkpoint."

Rikku continued to shake her head, "Um, sorry but I still don't know what that means."

"It means that our jobs just got harder," Irvine replied as he threw Selphie her bag. "We're going to have to sneak off the train and make sure that none of the soldiers see us." He motioned for the two girls to follow him as he slowly slid the door open and peered out into the train's passing corridor. People on either side were standing outside as someone from the front was coming down, telling the passengers that a captain was going to come aboard for a search of all the cabins. "Shit," Irvine cursed again. He looked over his shoulder at the two girls very closely behind him, and he had to resist the urge to grab at something. "We're going to get off from the back. We can't be seen. Let's move." He moved out with the two behind him and they maneuvered through the corridor. People gave them strange looks, and someone – an attendant most likely, told them to return to their cabins immediately. Irvine hastily shoved some Gil into her hand and slapped her on the ass, ignoring the glare that Selphie was giving her.

It took a few narrow escapes, but they finally managed to get off the train, but they weren't home-free just yet. The three of them pressed against the side of the train with Irvine on the end, looking around. A group of soldiers was on the other side, blocking a path of escape. There was a thick wood just about fifty yards away. It was a short distance for him and Selphie but he didn't know the extent of Rikku's abilities, and he couldn't just leave her to fend for herself. He wasn't that kind of guy.

"So what's your plan for getting past those guys?" Rikku asked him, interrupting his thoughts. Selphie fought off a giggle.

"…I don't know exactly," the cowboy said. He put one hand on the hilt of his gun, thinking of maybe shooting some blank shots, but Rikku pulled his hand from it, knowing what he was thinking.

"Not a good idea," Selphie said, catching it too. "I don't want to die. There's a bunch of them, and only three of us."

"Says the girl who blew up an entire military base with the help of two other people," Irvine said, dead-panned. Selphie ignored him. "Well, what ideas do you have then?" he demanded. Selphie shrugged sheepishly, but Rikku grinned.

"That's mainly men out there, right?" she asked. The two others nodded. She took off her bag and thrust it into Irvine's hands. "Let's hope that they have the same thought process as you." She grinned.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, eyes wide. "We don't need a major disturbance!"

Her grin widened as she pulled up her tan skirt even higher and plucked her g-strings, "The only major disturbance I'm going to cause is going to be in their pants." And she strutted out towards them.

"What the hell is she thinking?" Irvine demanded looking to Selphie who was pressing her face into his shoulder to stop from anyone hearing her laughter. He rolled his eyes and slung Rikku's bag over his shoulder and looked back around the train to follow Rikku's movements.

She was walking straight for the soldiers who were lined up in rows of four, standing at perfect attention. She put on her best smile and moved past them, their eyes followed immediately. They quickly broke ranks and surrounded her, making cat calls and lame pick-up lines. Irvine grabbed Selphie and the two of them easily ran past the distracter soldiers to the thick wood behind them. As Irvine ran past, he muttered, "Lucky bastards." Selphie heard him and smacked him. He grinned sheepishly at her and the two of them made it safely into the shadows of the tress, out of view.

"Um, new problem," Selphie said suddenly. Irvine looked at her. "What about Rikku?" Irvine groaned again, dropping his bags to the ground and prepared to walk back out into sight.

"I'll go save her," he said, hoping that Selphie didn't hear the excitement in his voice, but she grabbed his arm and he thought he was in trouble.

"Look!" she said, pointing to the crowd of soldiers around Rikku. The crowd had pulled away from her, and they saw Rikku do a somersault in the air, holding in her hands two strange sharp weapons that looked like circular scythes. She took swipes at the soldiers, which they couldn't believe. The soldiers were completely in shock and darted away from her. Someone shouted to attack her, and someone else shouted back that they couldn't fight a woman.

"Go Rikku!" Selphie yelled, clapping and cheering. Irvine grabbed her around the waist and they both went crashing down into forest floor just as one of the soldiers turned around at the sound.

More yelling followed and then a whistle blew. Selphie and Irvine watched as the men scrambled back into their ranks as Rikku darted over to join Selphie and Irvine. The captain had come over to inspect what was going on, scaring the soldiers who were obviously more afraid of him than her, and she was able to sneak away in the chaos.

"How was that for a distraction?" she asked as she grabbed her bag again and pulled Selphie to her feet. She left Irvine to help himself, which he did, grumbling. Once back on his feet, he reached down and grabbed his hat, grumbling all the while.

"Next time you decide to do something like that again, let me know first," he said, pulling his bag back onto his shoulder.

"So I take it that it was good?" Rikku asked, looking to Selphie. The brunette nodded quickly, smiling all the while.

"C'mon," Irvine growled. "Let's get to Deling. It looks like we're taking the long way."

"Goodie!" the two girls said in unison, and Irvine rolled his eyes.

* * *

"So, um, where we goin'?" Seifer asked as he followed Septhiroth out of the mansion and away from Seymour. He was careful to keep his distance from the estranged man, if one could even call him a man, and he was also sure to keep a hand on his blade that was fastened at his side. He knew that it would not do much good in a battle against this fiend, but it gave him a sense of peace, if that was possible.

Septhiroth let out an exasperated, annoyed sigh at his companion. He knew that he could always silence him, but the boiling feel of anger left him too agitated to actually take the time to do so, and he could still use Seifer, even if he did annoy him past death.

"_We_ are going to find a solution to this newest problem," he hissed out in such a way that sent chills all over Seifer, and he dropped back even farther.

"And if there is none?" he asked, immediately regretting the decision to speak. His hand gripped the hilt of his weapon tighter, just in case.

"We will find one," the other answered, stopping in his tracks along the bleak road that the two of them had found themselves on outside the Between Mansion. Seifer looked back behind him to see the mansion sitting on a crumbling island that was surrounded by a vast blackness that he thought might engulf it. He was too afraid to look down beneath his feet for fear that he would see that he was standing on nothing and the laws of gravity would come back to plunge him into the blackness. It took Seifer a few moments to realize that Septhiroth was still speaking, and he forced himself to listen again. "…that is the only option we have."

"Er, what is?" Seifer asked timidly, looking at him.

"Must you always be so obtuse?" Septhiroth asked with a tone that was dripping in malice. Seifer couldn't reply and only shrugged his shoulders. "We must go journey to the worlds and find a way to make our attacks effective against our enemy. We must defeat them at all costs. Only then can we know any peace." Seifer thought about asking if there was any chance at all for them to even attain peace should they succeed, but he decided against testing his "partner." But he did think of something that might be useful to them.

"What about Odine?" he asked suddenly.

Septhiroth whipped around suddenly and pointed his blade directly against Seifer's Adam's apple, paralyzing Seifer with fear, his eyes widening. "Odine?" he asked calmly. "What is an Odine?"

"Who," Seifer wheezed out, making the mistake of looking down at the blade. If he had any blood, he knew that it would be nowhere near his face. "Odine is a who." He could barely hear his own voice and wondered how that monster Septhiroth could. He briefly considered recommending that he get a shorter sword.

"And how is this Odine going to be beneficial to us?" Septhiroth demanded, still keeping his voice calm and eerie. His eyes were wild with hate and curiosity, and Seifer found that he couldn't look away from them.

"He's a scientist who works in the field of magic in my home world."

Septhiroth stared at Seifer with those wild eyes and finally lowered his sword. Seifer's hands went immediately up to his throat to check for any marks that the man might have left and was glad to feel that everything was still there that was supposed to be there.

"A master in the field of magic?" Septhiroth considered, sheathing his great sword, which delighted Seifer greatly. "This could be exactly what we need." The great villain put out his left hand and a portal of darkness opened in front of him, causing Seifer to groan. He hated those things.

"I'm warning you though, he's a little crazy," Seifer said as the not so fond memories of Dr. Odine began to flood his mind. He found himself rolling his eyes and regretting this suggestion.

Septhiroth looked over his shoulder at Seifer and smiled wickedly, "Perfect," he said menacingly and disappeared through the portal.

Seifer stood there staring at the portal, debating the pros and cons of going through it and joining the crazed man on the other side. He sighed finally and took a deep breath. "Yeah, _perfect_." And he stepped through.

* * *

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" Squall bellowed at the top of his lungs from his current position back in the water. His "comment" was directed at Rinoa, who was laughing so hard that she was in tears and rolling around on the dusty highway. Yuna found herself giggling at both Squall and Rinoa, while everyone else was just enjoying the sight. Dagger stood by Yuna, looking at her with great respect and Zidane stood behind her, using her as something as a shield as he watched the furious man in the water yell at the other woman. He cracked a smile but did not move.

"Excuse me?" Dagger asked, recapturing her attention. Yuna looked down to her; she stood only up to about her shoulders, an odd height but she did not question her on it. Yuna had come to expect the unexpected.

"Yes?" she asked kindly.

"We are wondering if you could tell us where we might find the Lady Yuna?" Dagger asked, referring to herself and Zidane who still cowered behind her.

Yuna laughed a little, "I am she." She bowed in the old way, showing respect to the travelers.

Dagger bowed to Yuna shocked, "Oh!" She blushed. "I am Princess Garnet, or Dagger and this is Lord Zidane. We have come seeking your help. We were told that you would be the only one to help us get back home."

"Join the club," Tidus cut in suddenly, pointing his thumb in the direction of the other four individuals. Zidane took another peek, staring more at the tall blond man who stood by a well-endowed black haired woman with brass knuckles. His staring must have been felt by the former because he turned his gaze from the complaining man trying to get out of the water. His clear blue eyes pierced right through Zidane, and he looked away quickly, hiding his face in Dagger's hair.

Yuna smiled at her sweetly, "I don't know what to tell you because I don't even know how to help the rest of our new friends. They, too, are looking for a way back to their home, but where that is, I regret to say that I don't know." She frowned and looked over to Tidus, wondering if he had been the first to come back to this world. She didn't want to lose him again, but she couldn't help but feel that he would leave with them if they ever found their way back. Tidus grinned back at her. "We could try a man by the name of Tromell. He might be able to tell us a little more."

Dagger's smile faded as she realized that this person knew no more than any of them, "He was the one who pointed us in your direction," she said sadly.

Yuna took a step back and then frowned again, thinking, "So he knows nothing, either?" Dagger shook her head. Yuna sighed. "

Tidus stepped forward and touched her shoulder, "Yuna, what about that story-telling guy?"

Yuna looked down to her feet, "Maechen?" She thought about the last time she had seen the old, unsent man.

"Yeah, maybe he knows something. I mean, he knows everything else. Why wouldn't he know anything about this, too?" Tidus asked.

"Where would we find this man?" Dagger asked.

Yuna shook her head, "I do not know. Did Tromell happen to mention him?" She wasn't even sure if Tromell knew who Maechen was."

Zidane actually spoke out before Dagger could, "He didn't say anything about him. He only mentioned you."

"What about the Farplane?" Tidus asked. Yuna looked to him in surprise. Would it be a good idea to take them there? Would the people of their worlds who have died show up there as well?

Yuna nodded, "That sounds like a place to start. Tromell might be able to tell us something, too."

"What is the Farplane?" Cloud asked softly, coming up with Tifa. Squall and Rinoa trailed behind them. Squall was cursing under his breath.

None of them had heard Cloud approach, and Zidane yelped, going back behind Dagger, and even Tidus jumped in surprise.

Only Yuna did not waver, "It is a place where those of this world can visit those who have already passed."

"Hmm," Cloud said, walking past them in the direction that Dagger and Zidane had come from, leading the way as the others slowly began to follow. No one heard him ask softly, "Will you be there, Septhiroth?"

* * *

Quistis had woken up and was shocked to find herself not where she thought she would be. She had laid in the warm comfortable bed with her eyes shut tight, knowing that she was awake but did not dare to open them for fear that she wouldn't be in her dorm.

Finally, she lost her nerve and opened them, and she nearly died of fright. She was laying in a wide bed under a velvet blanket, the color of blood. Overtop the canopy of the bed was a thick lace that essentially blocked her vision from adequately viewing the room. She sat up, her SeeD instincts kicking in. She felt dizzy and weak and pushed through the lace. She stood in a room with a medieval feel to it: the large canopy bed that she was just in, a Victorian style dresser and a mirror that when she stepped up to it, gave no reflection of the room, only her weary face. Quistis didn't even bother to question the mirror's strange function as she already knew that she was in a place unfamiliar to her.

She glanced around and saw that lying on a high-backed wooden chair by a fireplace covered in dust and cobwebs was a pile of folded clothing. Curiosity got the better of her, and she lifted up the clothes. There was a plain black t-shirt and an interesting pair of leather-like pants with buckles and studs. She cracked a smile at the thought that these were much more Squall's style than hers, but her eyes looked down at her own clothing and she saw that it was tattered and ripped in such a fashion that she knew she could not perform in any way if a battle were to come. She sighed and looked around before changing into the odd outfit.

It fit surprisingly well, and she went back to the mirror to find that the shirt was designed to only cover her bust and stomach, leaving the rest open, and she slightly thanked her rigorous SeeD training for giving her such a good body. The pants were a good three inches from the end of the shirt and very tight, but as she stretched a little, she found that she could move better in them than she could with her skirt. _This might actually work_, she thought to herself.

After she had inspected both herself and the room more clearly, Quistis turned to the room's exit. She couldn't bear to stay in here any longer, not knowing where she was. She felt around her hip for her whip but could not find it. She proceeded to search her old clothing and the rest of the room but still, she could not locate her whip.

She sighed, "Looks like its back to basics." She clenched her fists together and did a few practice punches into the air. Hand-to-hand combat was by no means her specialty but until something better came along, she would have to use it. Zell would be proud.

Quistis left the room and looked around: she was in a hall with faded carpet and pictures of landscapes. She followed the hall, looking at each of the pictures with interest. She came to one that looked oddly familiar only to realize that it was a picture of the ruined tower in Centra.

"Now why would that be here?" she asked aloud and was very thankful when no one answered back. She looked to the two portraits on either side of it but did not recognize the places. "What is this?" She peered down the other end of the hall, but it looked endless. She looked to the other side and found a tall door. It didn't look like she had any other options, so she followed the hall, looking up at the pictures are she passed, not recognizing any of them, until she reached the door. Upon opening it, she found herself in what looked like an entrance hall.

She was busy looking around for any other signs of life when she heard a sound that she thought would cause her heart to stop. It was the voice of Seifer.

"No!" she gasped and ran into the main area, looking around for him. She didn't see him but the sound had come from across the room, from a door that was slightly ajar with an odd golden light coming out from it. "Seifer," she whispered, half heartbroken and ran to the door.

Pushing it open, she found herself in a hall very much like the one she had just left only the pictures in this one were of men. She slowly went past each one, noticing that the nameplates beneath them all shared the same name but with different spellings. At the eighth painting, she stopped and her mouth hung open in shock. It was a portrait of Cid Kramer.

* * *

"Where?" Septhiroth demanded as they stepped out of the portal onto the cracked earth in Esthar's domain. He stared at Seifer with cold eyes, black as night, and the blond forced himself not to look at him. Instead he surveyed the area.

"We're in Esthar," he said, but Septhiroth continued to glare at him.

"I meant where to the Doctor?" he demanded much more harshly.

"Oh, right," Seifer said, blushing. "His lab should be this way." He pointed to a building that they could barely see in the distance.

"Good. Let's go." And he headed in that direction. Seifer dragged his feet and followed, grumbling as he did so.

Seifer allowed for Septhiroth to get a ways ahead of him and he trudged along and by the time he got to the laboratory, there were already bodies lying around, victims of Septhiroth's hell sword. Seifer sighed and entered. There were more bodies throughout the main entrance- mainly Esthar soldiers. He went up to the next level to the lab where Septhiroth was towering over the cowering doctor.

"So was there a reason why you had to kill everyone in the whole freakin' lab?" he asked as he jumped up to sit onto one of the tables scattered with books, papers, and other scientific things.

"They were annoying me," Septhiroth snapped. Odine yelped and attempted to move to crawl underneath a table, but Septhiroth stabbed his sword down into the doctor's pant leg, stopping him.

"Do not hurt me!" he squeaked. "I am innocent!"

"Tell me," Septhiroth said in his menacingly calm tone that made Seifer's skin crawl. "What do you know?"

"I know nothzing! I know nothzing!" the doctor repeated over and over shivering with fear.

"That's not what I hear," Septhiroth said with a murderous grin.

"Vat you hear is wrong! Vat you hear is wrong!" The Doctor was shaking his head and clutching his hands to his chest.

"Seifer!" he said suddenly, looking over to the other male who was absently swinging his legs. "Come get what we need out of this man." He looked back to him. "I do not have the patience to deal with such a lowlife."

"Well that's no surprise," Seifer said sarcastically as he dropped down and walked over. "Considering you killed everyone else in the damn building." He motioned for Septhiroth to move away from the terrified doctor. The scary villain did so and Seifer was able to pull the doctor to his feet, but the doctor lost even more color in his face as he saw who was helping him up and he pushed him away, screaming in a high-pitched voice that caused both Seifer and Septhiroth to look at each other.

"No no no no no!" he screamed. "You are dead! You are dead!"

Seifer laughed, "Oh, right. That." He looked to Septhiroth. "Yeah, I'm dead here."

"Obviously," Septhiroth snarled and pointed his sword suddenly at Odine. "Tell us what we want to know or you will be dead within the next very preciously few seconds that you have left."

The doctor nodded and stood, backing away from the sword, "Yes, yes," he said, scrambling to his feet. "Vat is it zat you seek?"

"Doctor, we need information on how to break through the barrier that protects the living from the attacks of the dead," Seifer said, leaning against what looked like an expensive piece of equipment.

"Ah, " the doctor said, scurrying around. "You need the effects of the Bloodsoul." He hurried over to his large computer and typed in several words and the picture of a round, red object appeared. It looked like a clot of dried blood in glass form with a black swirl in the center. "It iz found in ze woods of Centra."

"We do not have time to go for a scavenger hunt!" Septhiroth roared, swinging his sword around and breaking things at random. A twisted white and black light erupted around him and a wind from nowhere was creating quite the torrent.

"Yo!" Seifer yelled to his enraged partner. "Cut it out! You're not helping anything!" But Septhiroth's rage did not stop.

"Vait! Vait!" the tiny doctor was screaming again. "I have it! I have it!"

The wind died down and Septhiroth sheathed his sword, "We're listening," he said menacingly.

"Is that what you call this?" Seifer demanded.

"Silence!' Septhiroth exclaimed in his eerie calm fashion. "Or I will cut out your vocal cords." Seifer swallowed and remained silent.

"Yes, I have it." The doctor disappeared out the room and the two of them heard quickened rummaging and then the doctor reappeared holding a plain black box. "Here it is," he whispered. "It vill help you vith vat you vant to do." He grinned. Septhiroth took the box and slid it underneath his arm.

"We will engage in your services in the future, doctor," he said, and he swiftly removed himself from the room. Seifer had started to follow when Dr. Odine stepped in front of him.

"I vant to study you! You are back from ze dead! You have secrets of ze afterlife!" He was bouncing up and down with interest.

"Not now, nerd," Seifer said, annoyed. "I'd rather not die again." And he pushed the doctor out of the way and exited after his partner.

* * *

A/N: So I thought I'd do something constructive with this story and do another update. I guess it really counts to take a break from something because coming back to this story was like taking a breath of fresh air. I was actually having fun with this chapter, and I know, the combination with Septhiroth is very odd, but I figured I'd have some fun along the way if I was going to stick it out.

I need to stop tormenting Irvine. I really do but it's just too much fun.

I also found that McFly is a fun band to listen to while writing this story. They're my newest obsession. haha

And I had to bring in Dr. Odine.

Oh, I'm having some issues with Septhiroth's character. I feel like it's off. How does it feel for you guys?

I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did, and I hope to have something up soon, but I'm not making an promises. I'm sorry. I will hopefully have another chapter up within the next couple days because I'm super excited about what's going to happen next. :D

Thanks, guys for sticking with me.

~Katelyn


End file.
